Un Regalo Para El Príncipe
by Yurika Cullen
Summary: UA. Como castigo el Rey le dio a su hijo una mujer a la cual durante un mes tendría que hacerle las mismas cosas que él le hizo a su madre antes de su muerte, y aunque al príncipe le trajera tan amargos recuerdos, momentáneamente no tenía más opción que obedecer, pero su venganza se acercaba y pronto podría matar al Rey.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: **__UA. Como castigo el Rey le dio a su hijo una mujer a la cual durante un mes tendría que hacerle las mismas cosas que él le hizo a su madre antes de su muerte, y aunque al príncipe le trajera tan amargos recuerdos, momentáneamente no tenía más opción que obedecer, pero su venganza se acercaba y pronto podría matar al Rey. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

_**Nota: **__Hola de nuevo a todas, después de más de un año sin escribir ni subir nada, por fin me he tomado el tiempo para crear otra de mis historias, aunque he estado bastante ocupada con el trabajo y algunos cambios personales que he hecho, pude encontrar algunos huequitos y espacios para poder escribir. _

_Y es que desde que vi la Batalla de los Dioses decidí verme nuevamente toda la serie de Dragón Ball Z capitulo por capitulo, después de ahí sentí una necesidad inmensa de escribir otra vez sobre esta pareja que tanto me gusta. Desgraciadamente tengo que confesar que siento que estoy escribiendo un poco más de lo mismo, no sé porque pero la idea que se me ocurrió es bastante similar a algunas de mis anteriores historias y me molesta porque siento que me estoy quedando sin ideas y sin imaginación, pero realmente me gusta mucho ese tema y me encanta escribir, por eso a pesar de mi molestia por el momento solo quería pasar en limpio todas las ideas que se formaban en mi cabeza y sin importar si era similar o no, solo quería escribirla y pasarla hipotéticamente al papel._

_Solo espero que como siempre esta historia sea del agrado de todas ustedes, para ustedes escribo, y es gracias a que me leen y me animan a continuar que puedo seguir haciendo nuevas historias, desde ya muchas gracias a las que siempre me envían mensajes pidiendo que vuelva a escribir, a quienes se toman la molestia de dejarme alguna notita o mensaje comentado sobre mis historias, y a quienes siempre están alerta sobre nuevos fics. Ojala les guste también esta vez. _

_Bueno creo que llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir nada y sin agradecer a mis lectoras pues ya me estoy alargando demasiado con esta nota. Las dejo con la historia que es un universo alterno y que como siempre la he subido completa, así que para las que pretenden leerla completa pueden darse el gusto de leerlo hasta el final sin esperar continuación. Espero sus Review con sus comentarios y con sus opiniones, les gusto o no les gusto, me encantaría leer que piensan sobre todo. _

_Un abrazote grande… nos leemos al final. _

**UN REGALO PARA EL PRÍNCIPE**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Uno**

-.-

Después de años de vivir escondidos, de vivir escapando, de esforzarnos viajando de planeta en planeta para intentar sobrevivir y no había servido para nada, todo había sido en vano, solo habíamos retrasado lo inevitable, todo ese esfuerzo ahora estaba pisoteado y manchado de sangre.

Hacia unos cuatro años que la Tierra había sido atacada por una de las razas más peligrosas y fuertes del universo, los _Saiyajin. _Sus naves habían aterrizado por todos lados en el momento menos esperado, y de la nada hombres mono gigantes habían atacado todas las ciudades y destruido todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, no habían tenido piedad. Los hombres habían sido aniquilados, las mujeres violadas y asesinadas, las más jóvenes y bellas habían sido recluidas con la intención de prostituirlas en el futuro, pero si ponían resistencia las torturaban cruelmente antes de morir. Solo unos pocos pudimos escapar, entre ellos estábamos mi padre y yo, el resto de mi familia, mi novio y amigos, habían sido asesinados.

Mi padre era un famoso científico en la Tierra, así que cuando el caos comenzó y después de presenciar el asesinato de nuestras personas más queridas, habíamos abordado una de sus naves espaciales y habíamos logrado escapar por muy poco, los siguientes años los dedicamos a huir, viajamos de planeta en planeta, intentando ir cada vez más lejos del reinado Saiyajin, de la soberanía planetaria que estaban imponiendo en el universo, pero todo había sido en vano, y lo sabíamos, sabíamos que en algún momento nos encontraríamos de nuevo con esos salvajes, que no había sitio para esconderse, ni lugar a donde huir, pero a pesar de eso lo intentamos, intentamos sobrevivir. Vivimos años miserables, nunca más tuvimos un lugar al cual llamar hogar, y nunca más lo tendríamos, menos ahora que todo había terminado.

Llevábamos solo unos meses en un pequeño planeta a las afueras de la galaxia norte cuando atacaron, esta vez no tuvimos ninguna oportunidad de escapar, no hubo lugar a donde huir. Mi padre estaba muerto, lo habían asesinado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el único consuelo que me quedaba es que no había sufrido al morir, su muerte había sido instantánea, y al menos ahora estaría encontrándose con mi madre en el más allá. Por mi parte no había tenido su suerte, después de que me golpearan y me dejaran inconsciente me habían encerrado en una de sus naves para llevarme con ellos, a un futuro que ya podía imaginar cual seria.

Y no había estado equivocada, las pocas mujeres que sobrevivieron del pequeño planeta sufrirían mí mismo destino, _la prostitución_. Al llegar al planeta_ Vegeta, _nos habían llevado a las celdas del castillo hasta que decidieran que hacer con nosotras, llevábamos un par de horas encerradas, el lugar era oscuro y frio y el miedo y la pena rodeaban el lugar, los llantos de las demás retumbaban en el corredor, todas lamentaban su destino y temían por su futuro, yo por mi parte lloraba por mi padre, y por todos los recuerdos hermosos que sabía que no volverían, no quería pensar en el futuro, no quería ni imaginar las atrocidades que me harían de ahora en adelante, ni lo que tendría que pasar a partir de ahora. Pero tendría que ser fuerte y tratar de soportar lo que fuera, aunque lo veía imposible.

El ruido de pasos se escuchó por el corredor, de inmediato todas dejaron de llorar y aguardaron en silencio y llenas de ansiedad el momento inevitable, mi corazón latía desbocado ante la expectativa, la hora por fin había llegado.

—¿Dónde está la mujer de la que me hablaste? —se escuchó una fuerte y áspera voz

—En la celda quinientos cuatro mi Rey —respondió otra con tono complaciente

—Espero que sea verdad lo que has dicho, me has hecho perder tiempo valioso —los pasos se escucharon más fuertes y las voces cada vez más claras, aterrada comprendí que se acercaban hasta mi celda, yo sería la primera desafortunada

Dos figuras aparecieron frente a las rejas, un hombre alto de cabeza rapada y otro un poco más bajo de cabellos puntiagudos y barba perfilada, por su andar, su presencia, y la forma en que el otro le sonreía se notaba que ese era el Rey.

—Ahora veo a lo que te referías Nappa —dijo el Rey mientras sonreía —abre la celda, quiero verla de cerca —rápidamente el más grande hizo lo que le pedían, de inmediato sentí mi corazón acelerarse cuando entro, se acercó hasta mí y me clavo su fría mirada —Levántate —me ordeno

Con las piernas temblando logre ponerme en pie, de inmediato el Rey me tomo del mentón y levantando mi rostro me miro detalladamente, mi respiración estaba agitada por el miedo, podía sentir como las manos me temblaban del terror, y al parecer él lo noto porque sonrió satisfecho y apretó su agarre mientras me hablaba.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto frunciendo el ceño

—Bul… Bulma —logre articular, de nuevo sonrió

—¿De qué planeta eres? Pues está claro que no perteneces a la raza del planeta en el que estabas —de nuevo las palabras se enredaron en mi lengua

—De… de la… Tierra —Sus cejas se levantaron

—Ya veo, ahora entiendo porque eres tan llamativa, en la Tierra encontramos la raza con el aspecto más similar a la nuestra de todo el universo, encontramos a las mujeres más hermosas y nos abastecimos de las mejores prostitutas —dijo riendo, su acompañante también rió

—Una pena que fueran tan débiles, la mayoría no aguanto ni una semana, fueron una novedad y todos estaban tan entusiasmados que no se midieron en lo más mínimo—un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo, el Rey de nuevo lo noto y volvió a sonreír conmplacido —¿Esta también ira al prostíbulo? —pregunto sonriendo emocionado

—No Nappa, al menos no por ahora, tengo algo más en mente —dijo el Rey mientras me soltaba y se giraba al más grande, las piernas no me sostuvieron y caí de golpe al suelo —Llama inmediatamente a mi hijo, quiero verlo en este instante, al resto de las mujeres envíalas al prostíbulo y que ahí hagan lo que corresponde —el más grande hizo un saludo y una reverencia antes de marcharse

Durante los siguientes diez minutos varios hombres aparecieron y se llevaron a todas las chicas que estaban en las celdas, mientras que el Rey supervisaba todo estando de pie en la puerta de mi celda. No tenía la menor idea de qué demonios pensaban hacer conmigo, pero aunque aún no me enviaran al prostíbulo, no significaba que mi destino fuera más favorable que el de las demás, tal vez el mío seria aun peor de lo que pensaba. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar al imaginar las posibilidades que pudieran cruzar por la mente retorcida de un demente tan sanguinario como el Rey Saiyajin.

Unos segundos después apareció el mismo soldado de antes, pero esta vez venía acompañado de otros dos hombres, uno de estatura baja, muy parecido al Rey aunque sin la barba, así que ese debía ser su hijo y otro aparentemente más joven de cabellos despeinados. Los tres hicieron una reverencia.

—Padre —fue lo único que dijo el que debía ser el príncipe

—Por fin llegas y veo que vienes con Kakaroto. Estupendo —respondió el Rey con voz divertida —retírate Nappa por hoy ya es suficiente, haz lo de siempre con el resto —el más grande de nuevo hizo una reverencia esta vez también para el príncipe y se marchó —tu puedes quedarte Kakaroto, esto también te concierte a ti —le ordeno al más joven

—¿Puedo saber qué demonios hacemos en los calabozos? Y porque tanto misterio —pregunto en las bajo, el Rey sonrió

—Mi querido príncipe, te mande llamar porque tengo algo para ti —dijo señalándome dentro de la celda, tanto el príncipe como el tal Kakaroto se giraron y cuando me vieron fruncieron el ceño, al parecer, no habían notado mi presencia —Nappa encontró en la última misión que le encomendé algo muy interesante, al parecer esta chica es de la Tierra —el más joven me miro de nuevo y abrió los ojos sorprendido —si Kakaroto, esta chica es de la misma raza que tu ramera. Y como la última vez gracias a la generosidad del príncipe y a que desobedeció en mi ausencia una orden directa mía, pudiste conservarla, esta vez no pienso tolerar algo parecido y quiero que se cumpla con mi orden—

—¿De que estas hablando padre? —Preguntó el príncipe frunciendo el ceño —Quieres ir al punto de una maldita vez

—Hablo de que últimamente te estas portando como un imbécil Vegeta, estas desobedeciendo mis órdenes y haciendo lo que se te place en las misiones, tu forma de actuar me molesta, me irrita que seas tan piadoso con los planetas que te ordeno exterminar, ¡si te ordeno que sean ceniza, los conviertes en cenizas! ¿O acaso te estas volviendo bondadoso y benevolente? —Ironizo —eso sí sería el colmo de la ridiculez —el príncipe frunció el ceño

—Nada tienen que ver mis actos con la bondad, simplemente me parece que es estúpido desperdiciar la oportunidad de vender un planeta que está en buenas condiciones y que lo podemos negociar a un alto precio, que reducirlo a cenizas simplemente porque se te ocurre hacerlo. Tal vez los años te están afectando padre y ya no eres capaz de ver lo que más nos conviene y lo que es mejor para esta raza y su soberanía, o te estas dejando influenciar demasiado por el imbécil de Freezer, dejas que esa asquerosa lagartija haga con nosotros lo que se le plazca, y todo simplemente porque te mueres de miedo solo con escuchar su nombre

—¡Cállate! No seas insolente Vegeta —exclamo el Rey disgustado —Freezer no tiene nada que ver con las ordenes que yo te doy, y si tan valiente eres y tan fuerte te crees, quiero ver como enfrentas al Gran Freezer la próxima vez que lo veas, porque ni aunque se uniera el planeta entero podríamos vencerlo, lo que más nos conviene es tenerlo de nuestra parte, que sea nuestro aliado, solo así esta raza alcanzara la gloria, porque como enemigo ya debes saber lo cruel y despiadado que puede ser, sabes que no dudaría ni un segundo en hacer polvo este planeta —el príncipe Vegeta gruño

—Eso no significa que tengamos que hacer todo lo que nos dice al pie de la letra, si encontramos algo que nos favorezca y podamos sacarle provecho, tenemos que hacerlo, cuando Freezer se canse de nosotros no le va a importar una mierda que seamos sus aliados, no dudara en exterminarnos, por eso no veo nada de malo en hacer negocios cuando es conveniente

—¡Basta de esta charla! No te llame aquí para que cuestiones mis decisiones ni mucho menos mi alianza con Freezer, te mande llamar porque como tu padre y tu Rey puedo ordenarte lo que desee y tienes que cumplirlo a como dé lugar, te guste o no tienes que obedecerme, estoy harto de tu rebeldía, ¿Cuándo vas a madurar Vegeta? Algún día vas a ser mi sucesor y no pienso dejarte mi lugar si sigues actuando de esta forma, necesito ver que tienes madera de Rey, que eres el indicado para guiar a una de las razas más fuertes del universo, de lo contrario puedes irte olvidando de gobernar este planeta —Vegeta guardo silencio y frunció el ceño, era más que obvio que no estaba de acuerdo con su padre, pero por el momento se mordería la lengua —Por eso mi orden será que entres a esa maldita celda y te folles a esa terrícola —el alma abandono mi cuerpo en ese preciso instante, ya sabía yo que no iba a tener nada bueno preparado para mí —y esta vez me importa una mierda, que Kakaroto, Raditz o quien sea se encaprichen con ella y decidas regalársela, vas a entrar y te la vas a follar en este instante, y vas a seguir haciéndolo todos los malditos días por un mes, y si me llego a enterar que me desobedeciste te enviare con el Gran Freezer para que sea él quien te enseñe a seguir órdenes, y ya debes saber los métodos que usa para persuadir a la gente —Kakaroto seguía en silencio, su apariencia se había tornado pálida y respiraba cada vez más pausado, al parecer y por lo que había escuchado él tenía algo que ver con todo esto, pues era evidente su nerviosismo. Vegeta por su parte empuño sus manos y frunció el señor —¿Entendiste? —pregunto el Rey al no escuchar ninguna respuesta, Vegeta lo miro frunciendo el ceño

—Sí, mi Rey —respondió apretando los dientes

—¿Y qué esperas? —el príncipe lo miro levantando una ceja

—¿Acaso pretendes quedarte a mirar? —pregunto sonriendo con ironía, el Rey se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la puerta de la celda

—Por supuesto, quiero verlo con mis propios ojos

—Eres un maldito enfermo, ahora entiendo porque te gustan tanto las orgias, no eres más que un depravado, para tu información yo prefiero la privacidad, al contrario que tú no me gusta dar espectáculos

—Piensa lo que quieras, no me importa lo que prefieras, pero no me iré hasta que no termines ¿Qué esperas? Hazlo de una vez, no me marchare

El príncipe soltó un gruñido y antes de entrar miro a Kakaroto, quien al parecer también estaba obligado a presenciar como abusaban de mí, pero que había tenido la decencia de girarse de espaldas a la celda. Yo por mi parte estaba temblando más que nunca, los nervios me invadieron de tal forma que podía escuchar mi corazón retumbando fuertemente en mis oídos, pues aunque no era virgen llevaba años sin estar con nadie, mi único novio había muerto en la Tierra el día de la invasión, y aun así había estado pocas veces con Yamcha pues en esa época solo teníamos dieciséis años, él era muy tímido y no nos habíamos animado muchas veces a estar juntos, así que fueron pocas las ocasiones en las que compartimos intimidad, además de que el príncipe era un completo desconocido, era un guerrero sanguinario, un Saiyajin, temblaba al imaginar lo bruto que seria.

Cuando Vegeta entro en la celda su semblante cambio un poco, y aunque ya no fruncía tanto el ceño, aún continuaba serio y disgustado, su rostro me demostraba que no estaba disfrutando nada con la situación, pues esto para él era un castigo, lo que me daba más miedo pues tal vez se desquitara conmigo por lo que le estaba haciendo el Rey. Me miró fijamente por unos segundos y después se acercó lentamente a mí, se agacho y tomándome del codo me hizo poner de pie, me sorprendió que no fuera tan brusco a comparación con su expresión de enfado, aun así mi respiración se cortó y mirándolo temerosa imagine lo que vendría, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar descontrolado, en cualquier momento caería al suelo, pues no tenía la fuerza suficiente para sostener mi propio peso, sentía demasiado miedo. Solté un sollozo de terror cuando me empujo y me acorralo contra la pared a la vez que acariciaba mi pierna y la levantaba apoyándola contra su cintura.

—¡Silencio! —Exclamo mientras levantaba un poco mi vestido —Detesto los lloriqueos —dijo disgustado, yo cerré los ojos y trate de guardar silencio ahogando mi llanto, aunque no podía evitar que las lágrimas siguieran cayendo, pero no debía hacer ningún ruido, no quería enfadarlo más y que como castigo me golpeara —Mucho mejor —dijo acercándose a mi cuello y apoyando sus labios atrás de mi oreja, pero aunque acariciaba mis piernas y mi trasero, sus manos no iban a ninguna otra parte, no se dirigían a ningún otro lugar —tranquilízate —me susurro de repente al oído, yo solté de golpe el aire de mis pulmones por la sorpresa y sentí la piel erizarse en mi cuello por su aliento —no tengo el más mínimo deseo de hacer esto, pero como vez no tengo otra opción, así que no me lo pongas difícil—dijo aun susurrando pero conservando el tono enfadado —mientras más rápido lo hagamos, más rápido se ira el imbécil de mi padre y más rápido te dejare en paz, ¿Entendido? —yo simplemente asentí, de todos modos no estaba en posición de hacer lo contrario, aunque me negara él igual lo haría y si le ponía resistencia, tal vez sería peor

Así que simplemente lo deje hacer lo que quisiera, cerré los ojos y apoyando mi cabeza contra la pared espere que comenzara y rezaba porque pronto terminara. Esta vez me tomo del trasero y me levanto apoyándome contra el muro, hundió la cabeza de nuevo en mi cuello y me empezó a besar a la vez que una de sus manos se perdía entre mis piernas, solté un quejido por la sorpresa y me asuste al pensar en que se molestaría y de nuevo me gritaría, pero por el contrario él no dijo nada, simplemente me siguió acariciando.

Me sentí muy extraña al recibir sus caricias, y muy sorprendida al ver que no estaba siendo para nada brusco conmigo, no estaba siendo el tirano que temía que fuera, por el contrario estaba tratándome con cuidado, era la primera vez que otro hombre aparte de Yamcha me acariciaba de esa manera, y habían pasado tantos años desde la última vez que alguien me había tocado así que me sentía acalorada y avergonzada por cómo estaba reaccionando mi cuerpo, pues podía sentir como poco a poco me humedecía, como lentamente me relajaba, podía sentir esa sensación de ansiedad y de anhelo ante la expectativa, y al parecer él también se había dado cuenta, pues dejándome de nuevo en el suelo, se dispuso a quitarse la armadura y se bajó el traje hasta la cintura, me tomo de nuevo en brazos y otra vez me apoyo contra la pared, cuando sentí sus dedos mover mis bragas a un costado cerré los ojos con miedo y espere una entrada dura y brutal, pero por el contrario había tenido piedad de mí y había entrado lentamente, muy despacio, y aunque hice una mueca de incomodidad pues hacía muchos años que no había estado con nadie, los movimientos de Vegetaba estaban siendo tan suaves y tan delicados que después de unos minutos estaba empezando a sentir placer, me estaba empezando a excitar. Solté un suspiro placentero y antes de que de mis labios saliera un gemido de satisfacción, Vegeta paro de moverse.

Abrí los ojos de golpe asustada y avergonzada, me sentía demasiado sorprendida, no podía creer que aunque fuera por un momento hubiera disfrutado de mi propia violación, sentía la piel de mi rostro arder por el rubor y por la humillación, y me maldije a mí misma por haberlo permitido.

—Ya se marchó el maldito depravado— lo escuche decir con molestia mientras me daba la espalda y se vestía, de inmediato gire mi mirada hacia la puerta y vi que el Rey ya no estaba, solo estaba Kakaroto en la misma posición que lo había visto la última vez.

Al instante agache mi mirada y me acomode la ropa avergonzada, no podía mirar a Vegeta a los ojos y reconocerle que aunque sea un poco lo había disfrutado, me sentía como una cualquiera, como una simple ramera, una vendida, y aunque de ahora en adelante ese iba a ser mi destino, no estaba bien que lo disfrutara, ni mucho menos que lo anhelara.

—Dijo que había visto suficiente, me ordeno que te avisara que iba a estarte vigilando con este asunto, y que si lo preferías la próxima vez podías llevarla a tu habitación—hablo Kakaroto aun sin girarse

—Maldito insecto, no puedo creer que me haya castigado por algo que paso hace años, el muy bastardo no se olvida de nada— dijo molesto, esta vez me anime a mirarlo. Él ya se había puesto de nuevo su armadura y caminaba lentamente hasta la salida, Kakaroto ya no nos daba más la espalda

—Perdóname Vegeta, todo esto es mi culpa— dijo agachando la mirada

—¡Bah! No digas tonterías Kakaroto, si no hubiera sido ahora, hubiera sido hace cuatro años, por lo menos esta vez no te estoy robando la mujer que deseas, ahora no tengo que soportar tus lloriqueos y esa expresión de idiota afligido que cargabas— dijo sonriendo —por ahora lo mejor será que haga lo que me dijo el imbécil de mi padre, no quiero que me exilie con la lagartija de Freezer en más misiones estúpidas, solo pensar que tendré que compartir una misma nave con los asquerosos de Zarbon y Dodoria me dan ganas de vomitar —el más joven asintió

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella? —pregunto mirándome con lastima, y yo me sentí más que miserable —No podemos dejarla aquí— dijo molesto

—No, si tengo que hacer lo que dijo el Rey definitivamente no pienso volver a esta pocilga, llévala a mi habitación, yo volveré a entrenar, nos vemos en un rato —y sin esperar respuesta se marcho


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary: **__UA. Como castigo el Rey le dio a su hijo una mujer a la cual durante un mes tendría que hacerle las mismas cosas que él le hizo a su madre antes de su muerte, y aunque al príncipe le trajera tan amargos recuerdos, momentáneamente no tenía más opción que obedecer, pero su venganza se acercaba y pronto podría matar al Rey. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

**UN REGALO PARA EL PRÍNCIPE**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Dos**

-.-

Cuando quedamos solos, Kakaroto se acercó a mí y me tendió su mano, no sé en qué momento mis piernas habían fallado de nuevo y estaba otra vez en el suelo.

—Siento mucho todo lo que estás pasando —dijo serio —espero que perdones a Vegeta, pero no tenía otra opción —yo simplemente asentí, tampoco es que pudiera reclamar demasiado, al final de cuentas yo era su prisionera —y también perdóname a mí pues en parte es mi culpa —yo lo mire confundida

—Nunca imagine vivir para escuchar a un Saiyajin disculparse por algo —él solo sonrió

—Yo considero que soy un poco diferente a los demás, no pienses que todos somos iguales, te sorprenderías si supieras la verdad —dijo aparentemente afligido —pero por ahora lo más importante es sacarte de aquí, te llevare a la habitación de Vegeta y le pediré a Milk que atienda tus heridas, veo que tienes un par de golpes que necesitan atención, tu raza es mucho más delicada así que será mejor que te los revise, se va a poner muy contenta cuando sepa de tu existencia

—¿Quién es Milk? —pregunte con curiosidad después de que salíamos de la celda, caminábamos algo lento pues al parecer él temía que me fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento

—Imagino que escuchaste toda la conversación de hace un rato y al Rey hablando de un _regalo_ que me hizo Vegeta —yo asentí —pues el regalo fue Milk —fruncí el ceño, no entendía a qué se refería —después de que las tropas de Nappa conquistaron la Tierra, el Rey la escogió de entre todas las prisioneras y ordeno que se la entregaran a Vegeta. Yo soy algo así como su escudero, así que yo tenía que buscarla, prepararla y llevársela al príncipe. Pero en cuanto la vi lo supe de inmediato, no pude evitarlo —dijo sonriendo —me había enamorado de ella solamente con verla—yo lo mire sorprendida, no lo podía creer

—¿Un Saiyajin enamorado? —él volvió a sonreír

—Ya sé que parece imposible, pero es la realidad, me enamore de ella, y no pude ocultarlo muy bien de Vegeta, pues según él mi expresión había cambiado por completo, fue la primera vez que quise matar a alguien de verdad —dijo riendo divertido —y como a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, y le encanta demasiado hacer enojar al Rey, desobedeció su orden directa y me la regalo, aunque la condición fue que tuviéramos una pelea, él siempre quiso pelear conmigo en un combate serio pero como es el príncipe no puedo hacerlo, no puedo enfrentarme a muerte con él, así que viajamos a un planeta lejano y peleamos hasta el cansancio, cuando Vegeta se sintió satisfecho con la palia que me dio volvimos. Después tuvo que enfrentar la furia del Rey y una misión aburrida de varios meses. Pero al parecer el Rey no estaba satisfecho con ese simple castigo y cuando apareciste decidió que eras la mejor oportunidad que tenía para vengarse de Vegeta —ahora entendía bien lo que el Rey había estado hablando hacia un rato

—Entonces ¿Milk se quedó contigo? —él asintió

—Y va a estar muy contenta de verte y saber que estas a salvo por el momento —yo lo mire extrañada

—¿A salvo? —Era tan difícil imaginar que eso pudiera suceder en este planeta

—Sí, el resto de las terrícolas que vinieron con Milk no duraron mucho tiempo en el prostíbulo, fueron unos completos animales desconsiderados, ella es la única que quedo de la Tierra, pero como no te enviaron ahí has tenido suerte, al menos estarás bien con Vegeta —yo me sonroje al recordar lo de hace un rato —no te preocupes —dijo tocando mi hombro amistosamente —ya pensaremos en algo para que no te envíen al prostíbulo, Vegeta no es tan malo como su padre, así que estas a salvo a su lado

Yo no sabía que pensar, tal vez Kakaroto tuviera razón pero no podía confiarme demasiado, en este lugar yo era una prisionera y aunque no me habían enviado a un prostíbulo el príncipe estaba obligado a acostarse conmigo por un mes entero, y solo de recordar lo que había empezado a sentir hace unos minutos atrás me sentía acalorada y avergonzada. Que Dios se apiadara de mi lo que quedaba del mes, aunque Kakaroto dijera lo contrario, para mi Vegeta era alguien muy peligroso, más aun después de lo que me había hecho sentir.

Caminamos los siguientes minutos en silencio, Kakaroto me llevo hasta la habitación del príncipe, y me dejo sola mientras iba a buscar a Milk. Aproveche el tiempo a solas para examinar un poco la habitación, era bastante amplia, y aunque simple se notaba que era cómoda, habían dos puertas de las cuales una me imaginaba que era el baño, la segunda no tenía ni idea que podría ser. Antes de pensar en alguna posibilidad, la puerta se abrió y una chica joven y muy hermosa entro sonriendo a la habitación.

—¡Ahora veo que Goku tenía razón! En verdad eres humana —y sin darme ninguna explicación me abrazo cálidamente, yo me sentí un poco abrumada y sorprendida, pero hacia tanto tiempo que no recibía un abrazo tan cariñoso y tan sincero que sin pensarlo dos veces ya le estaba correspondiendo —perdona que sea tan emotiva, pero hace mucho que no veo a alguien de mi planeta —yo simplemente sonreí

—No te preocupes, entiendo cómo te debes sentir —y es que aparte de mi padre tampoco había visto a nadie más de la tierra. Ella me miro atentamente

—Veo que tienes unos cuantos golpes, pero no te preocupes en unos minutos estarás perfectamente

Milk camino hacia la primera puerta que efectivamente era un baño, trajo una especie de botiquín y saco una sustancia algo viscosa y verde, la unto en un algodón y la aplico levemente en mis heridas, en cuanto la sustancia toco mi piel dañada sentí una alivio tan inmediato que no pude evitar suspirar, ella de nuevo sonrió.

—¿Mucho mejor? —yo asentí

—Gracias, eres muy amable Milk

—No hay problema, ¡Pero ahora que lo pienso no me has dicho tu nombre! ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Bulma —dije simplemente

—Muy bien Bulma, ahora que tus heridas están atendidas, me gustaría contarte un poco cómo funcionan las cosas en este planeta, Vegeta le pidió a Goku que te ayudara con eso

—¿Goku? —ella solo rió

—Así le digo de cariño a Kakaroto —dijo con ojos soñadores

—Por lo visto tú también estás enamorada de él —ella se sonrojo

—¿Tanto se me nota? —Yo solo asentí —la verdad es que nunca me imaginé que después de todo lo que pase en la Tierra encontraría al amor de mi vida en medio de todos estos bastardos despiadados, pero fue amor a primera vista, y gracias a Dios que fue mutuo, y que Vegeta se portó generoso con nosotros, si hubiera sido el Rey seguramente hubiera abusado de mi frente a Goku solo para que aprendiera la lección y no pensara si quiera en la posibilidad de querer a alguien —yo agache la mirada —¡Perdóname! No quería hacerte sentir mal, Goku me conto lo que sucedió, no puedo creer que el desgraciado del Rey fuera capaz de hacer algo así, no tiene pudor ni con su propio hijo, pero en realidad no debería sorprenderme, después de todo lo que ha hecho, de ese hombre se puede esperar cualquier barbaridad, es un miserable —dijo molesta —lo importante es que te hizo un favor al dejarte con Vegeta

—Kakaroto dijo lo mismo, ¿Cómo puede ser diferente con él que con cualquier otro? Después de todo también es un Saiyajin —pregunte confundida

—Si el Rey no se hubiera quedado a presenciarlo todo, estoy segura de que Vegeta no te hubiera tocado, él no acostumbra ir por ahí violando y abusando de la primera mujer que se le cruza, es bastante discreto con esas cosas, además odia seguir las órdenes del Rey, estoy segura de que con tal de contradecirlo ni siquiera te hubiera mirado, además imagino que no se portó como un bruto contigo —al instante me sonroje, ella sonrió

—Aunque me cueste, tengo que reconocer que tienes razón

—Y lo más importante es que si te quedas aquí, vas a estar a salvo de los demás bastardos del castillo, nadie se atrevería a entrar a la habitación del príncipe para abusar del regalo del Rey

—¿Voy a quedarme todo el resto del mes aquí?

—Sí, son ordenes de Vegeta, si necesitas salir deberás hacerlo siempre conmigo o si llega a presentarse la oportunidad con el príncipe, ni se te vaya a ocurrir salir sola —yo asentí, de todos modos no pensaba salir sola a ningún lado

—¿Y dónde voy a dormir? —pregunte al no ver ningún sillón o algo un poco más cómodo que no fuera la cama

—Imagino que en la cama —dijo sonriendo como si fuera obvio

—Pero…

—Bulma, si el Rey ordeno que Vegeta te _usara_ por un mes, es más que obvio que vas a tener que compartir la cama con el príncipe, aunque él sea mejor que muchos Saiyajin aún debe seguir las órdenes del Rey, que si estaba tan molesto como dijo Goku entonces se va a asegurar de que su hijo siga sus órdenes al pie de la letra, especialmente después de que en el pasado el Rey descubriera que Vegeta le había mentido en una misión que le encomendó, desde ese momento las cosas cambiaron entre el Rey y el príncipe —yo la mire sin comprender, ella suspiro

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunte curiosa

—Goku me conto que cuando Vegeta tenia quince años el Rey le ordeno que matara a su propia madre —yo abrí los ojos sorprendida —como una prueba para convertirse en hombre él tenía que llevarse a la Reina a otro planeta y exterminarla, pero Vegeta no lo hizo. Al contrario que el Rey, la Reina trataba muy bien a Vegeta, y aunque no era una madre cariñosa y amorosa pues está completamente prohibido el si quiera nombrar esos sentimientos en este planeta, era más que obvio que la Reina amaba a su hijo, era mucho más complaciente con él y menos estricta, lo encubría cuando sabía que el Rey lo castigaría severamente y siempre salía en su defensa ante cualquier discusión, así que el Rey se cansó de ella y de que todo el mundo supiera que la Reina de los Saiyajin tenía una debilidad por su hijo, por eso le ordeno al propio Vegeta que la matara, pero en vez de obedecerlo el príncipe la ayudo a escapar y le mintió a su padre, le dijo que no había quedado ni polvo de ella y por eso no había traído pruebas del cadáver. El problema es que un par de meses después el Rey investigó pues se había quedado insatisfecho y dudaba que Vegeta hubiera cumplido con la misión, así que cuando se enteró de la verdad, busco a la Reina y cuando la encontró la trajo de nuevo hasta el planeta

—¿La mato? —pregunte sorprendida

—No, mucho peor, obligo a Vegeta a presenciar como la torturaba y como abusaba de ella, la golpeo tantas veces y de tantas maneras que Vegeta no lo resistió y le disparo un rayo de energía a su propia madre en la frente matándola al instante

—¡No puedo creer que exista un hombre tan cruel y tan malo! —exclame aterrada

—Con eso le demostró a Vegeta que no debía desobedecerlo, que si no hacia lo que le pedía entonces él se vengaría y lo haría sufrir. Al final Vegeta tuvo que matar a su madre contra su voluntad solo para evitarle más sufrimiento aunque ya había presenciado el peor de los escenarios, no puedo ni imaginar las cosas que pudo hacerle el Rey a la Reina antes de su muerte. Es por eso que él es diferente, él no disfruta de violar a las mujeres ni de torturarlas o golpearlas, y el Rey lo sabe, por eso estuvo presente hoy mientras lo obligaba a tomarte, porque sabe los recuerdos que la situación le deben traer al príncipe, pero por esa misma razón mientras estés con él vas a estar bien Bulma —yo asentí

Nunca me hubiera podido imaginar que el príncipe de los Saiyajin también hubiera sufrido la muerte de un ser querido, que alguien que había nacido en un planeta tan sanguinario y tan lleno de maldad también había experimentado el dolor y el sufrimiento de perder a un familiar, lo peor de todo es que se había negado a matar a su propia madre, había decidido salvarla y protegerla, para al final no solo presenciar como la hacían sufrir, si no que después de todo el esfuerzo no había tenido otra opción que matarla con sus propias manos.

—Ahora lo más importante es que aprendas lo básico para sobrevivir en este castillo, después puedes darte un baño y cambiarte, traje algo de ropa limpia para ti —yo la mire agradecida y durante los siguientes minutos escuche todas las reglas que debía seguir durante mi estadía en el castillo, y todo lo que tenía que tener en cuenta para intentar seguir con vida

Cuando ya había entendido todas las reglas, estaba limpia, con ropa nueva y cuando había comido lo que Milk había preparado rápidamente para mí, la puerta de repente se abrió y por ella entro el príncipe seguido de Kakaroto, yo me quede estática en mi lugar, ahora que la iluminación era mejor que la de las celdas, podía ver con mejor claridad a Vegeta, podía apreciarlo perfectamente. Al instante sentí como me sonrojaba con su mirada, pues al parecer él también se estaba tomando su tiempo en analizarme, fue inevitable recordar que hacía solo un par de horas había estado aprisionada entre esos fuertes brazos, había estado pegada a su pecho y había sentido sus besos en mi cuello, me maldije internamente pues se suponía que todo había sido una violación, pero no estaba recordando el momento de una manera horrible y espantosa sino todo lo contrario. Solo pude salir de mi ensoñación cuando Milk me tiro del brazo y me obligo a hacer el saludo Saiyajin que me había enseñado hacia unos minutos.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de hacer esa maldita reverencia? —le pregunto molesto, ella se levantó y sonrió

—Solo le estaba mostrando a esta bella chica como se hacía —él bufo

—Si ya terminaste con todo lo que te pedí, entonces puedes retirarte Milk —ella asintió y haciendo otro saludo salió de la habitación seguida por Kakaroto, de nuevo me quede estática y no pude mover ni un solo musculo, no sabía cómo actuar frente a él —no tienes por qué estar tan nerviosa, no pienso tocarte de nuevo mujer— dijo con tono disgustado, yo suspire algo más tranquila

—Yo…— intente hablar por primera vez en su presencia —gracias— dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia, él me miro frunciendo el ceño —por lo de hace un rato… por no haberme maltratado

—No deberías agradecerme nada, lo hice por mí, no por ti, además al final igual te obligue a hacer algo que no querías, no sé porque me agradeces —dijo escupiendo las palabras

—A pesar de todo, después de presenciar todo lo que ha hecho tu raza, y la forma en la que me trataron cuando me hicieron prisionera, tengo que reconocer que tú fuiste amable conmigo, y eso era algo que no esperaba después de me capturaran —él me miro molesto

—Pues no te sientas tan tranquila, aun tendrás que estar un mes completo conmigo, y como ya pudiste darte cuenta la sabandija de mi padre no se va a conformar hasta que considere que me ha humillado lo suficiente, así que vete preparando, quien sabe con qué asquerosa idea saldrá más adelante

Un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo, después de la historia de Milk podía imaginarme mil y una asquerosa idea que al Rey pudiera ocurrírsele para castigar a su hijo y que me involucrara a mí en el camino, como lo había pensado desde un principio, aunque estuviera con Vegeta no estaba a salvo de nada.

—Al menos por hoy ya fue suficiente, puedes dormir si lo deseas —yo mire alrededor en la habitación y después de unos segundos me anime a hablarle

—¿Dónde dormiré? —Vegeta levanto una ceja y me miro analizando mis palabras

—Esa puerta te llevara a un armario —me explico señalando la segunda puerta que estaba al lado del baño —ahí encontraras todo lo que necesites. Después de la invasión en la Tierra, Nappa trajo unas curiosas capsulas y propuso que adoptáramos y copiáramos esa tecnología, es una forma fácil de transportar cosas y ahorrar espacio, después de que las probamos definitivamente decidimos quedarnos con ellas. Ahí adentro encontraras desde naves, rastreadores y armaduras, hasta camas y sillones, imagino que no tengo que explicarte cómo funcionan— yo lo mire mientras sonreía con nostalgia

—Por supuesto que no, en la Tierra mi padre y yo fuimos quienes las inventamos, podría decirte hasta el último de sus componentes —Vegeta cruzo los brazos y me miró fijamente

Entre en el armario y en efecto habían decenas de capsulas, todas acomodadas por colores y números, sin dudarlo mucho leí un poco las etiquetas y escogí lo que parecía ser un sofá-cama, después de viajar tanto por la galaxia había aprendido un poco del dialecto Saiyajin así que era fácil saber que había en cada capsula. Cuando volví a la habitación Vegeta se había cambiado la armadura y ahora llevaba puesto un simple y ajustado short, el corazón empezó a saltarme como loco, de inmediato desvié mi mirada y trate de activar la capsula sin que se notara mi nerviosismo, cuando el sofá estuvo listo rápidamente me dispuse a dormir.

—¿Es cierto lo que has dicho? —me pregunto serio

—¿Lo de las capsulas? Por supuesto que es cierto, mi padre era el dueño de la _Capsule Corp._ El noventa y nueve por ciento de los aéreo coches, las naves y las capsulas eran de nuestra empresa, mi familia era la que distribuía la mayor parte de la tecnología en la Tierra

—¿Sabes hacer naves espaciales? —yo lo mire sin comprender, pero al final respondí

—Claro que se hacer naves espaciales, se hacer casi cualquier cosa que me proponga —dije con orgullo, él de repente frunció más el ceño, se acercó al sillón y tomándome del brazo me hizo poner de pie

—Escúchame bien, si quieres seguir con vida y evitarte problemas en este planeta, más te vale que no le digas a nadie ni media palabra sobre eso —yo lo mire confundida

—¿Por qué?

—¿Se lo has contado a alguien?— volvió a preguntarme apurado, yo negué

—No, tampoco es que tuviera mucho tiempo de charlar con mis carceleros— él frunció el ceño —¿Por qué no puedo decirlo?

—Por si no te has dado cuenta este planeta es gobernado solo por los hombres, además de que son pocas las mujeres Saiyajin, ellas no son tomadas en cuenta si no pueden competir con un hombre a nivel de fuerza, son solo un puñado las que tienen el _privilegio_ de ser consideradas iguales, en palabras que entiendas aquí predomina el machismo, las mujeres simplemente son instrumentos de conveniencia

—Creo que todo el universo lo sabe —le dije con ironía, él me ignoro y continuó

—Si alguien se llega a enterar de que eres científica y toda esa mierda, no dudaran en exterminarte, no les gustan las mujeres inteligentes, que tengas más conocimiento que ellos es intolerable —yo fruncí el ceño

—Sería extraño que algo funcionara de manera normal en este planeta —dije sin pensar, pero al instante me arrepentí, aunque Vegeta fuera diferente no sabía si se molestaría con mis palabras, después de todo estaba criticando su planeta, pero él simplemente sonrió y me soltó mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—No quiero que el Rey piense que estoy aprovechando la oportunidad para conspirar contra él, así que más vale que guardes silencio —yo asentí

—Te prometo que no diré nada

—Muy bien, más te vale que lo hagas —dijo simplemente, y esas fueron sus últimas palabras por esa noche

Cuando vi que Vegeta se disponía a dormir decidí imitarlo y por fin después de varios días pude conciliar el sueño con tranquilidad, después de mi captura era la primera vez que me había sentido lo suficientemente relajada como para descansar.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary: **__UA. Como castigo el Rey le dio a su hijo una mujer a la cual durante un mes tendría que hacerle las mismas cosas que él le hizo a su madre antes de su muerte, y aunque al príncipe le trajera tan amargos recuerdos, momentáneamente no tenía más opción que obedecer, pero su venganza se acercaba y pronto podría matar al Rey. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

**UN REGALO PARA EL PRÍNCIPE**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Tres**

-.-

Al día siguiente me desperté muy temprano, al parecer Vegeta era muy madrugador porque recién estaba saliendo el sol y él ya estaba levantado y con su armadura puesta. Yo me sentí un poco incomoda pues no sabía que debía hacer, si levantarme y saludarlo con una reverencia o simplemente no dirigirle la palabra. Cuando vio que lo estaba mirando fijamente, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué sucede mujer —pregunto molesto —¿Por qué me miras así? —sin correr las sabanas de mi cuerpo tome asiento en el sofá

—La verdad es que no sé cómo actuar frente a ti, ni cómo debo llamarte ni que decirte, aunque Milk anoche me explico un poco el protocolo Saiyajin, no sé si tengo que hacer una reverencia cada vez que te vea, o si tengo que llamarte con algún título o si simplemente no tengo que dirigirte la palabra, no sé cómo…

—¡Basta! Para el maldito parloteo —Me corto irritado —no tienes que hacer ninguna reverencia, odio los estúpidos formalismos, solo los uso ante los demás porque es lo que corresponde como príncipe —dijo más tranquilo —tampoco tienes que llamarme con algún título ni nada por el estilo, cuando estemos solos o frente a Kakaroto solo llámame Vegeta, pero si estamos frente al Rey directamente no te dirijas a mí y si es necesario que me hables entonces debes llamarme príncipe y usar todos los estúpidos formalismos

—Entiendo —respondí, pero él me seguía mirando serio, yo me puse algo nerviosa después de un rato de sentir su mirada en mí

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto de repente, yo tarde unos segundos en reaccionar pues me tomo por sorpresa, pero logre responder sin tartamudear

—Bulma

—Bien, imagino que la escandalosa de la mujer de Kakaroto ya te explico que no debes salir sola de aquí —yo asentí —entonces espérala a que venga, ella se hará cargo de ti mientras yo no esté, pero ya lo sabes mujer, nadie debe enterarse de lo que hablamos anoche —yo simplemente asentí, y antes de que pudiera decirle algo Vegeta salió y me dejo sola

¿Para qué demonios me preguntaba mi nombre si iba a llamarme simplemente _mujer_?

Después de que Vegeta se fuera, Milk no había tardado nada en llegar, había entrado con la misma sonrisa que la noche anterior y una bandeja con mi desayuno en sus manos.

—Lo normal sería que fuéramos a desayunar al comedor del prostíbulo, pero desde que cocino para Goku desayuno en su compañía, así que hoy guarde un poco para ti, además creo que de ahora en adelante comeré siempre contigo —dijo emocionada

—¿Y Kakaroto? ¿Vas a dejar que coma solo? —ella suspiro

—No va a hacerlo solo, después de que come conmigo baja al comedor real y come por segunda vez, es un muerto de hambre, todo el tiempo tiene apetito —yo sonreí al ver que ella lo encontraba divertido

—Gracias, me encantaría comer contigo, es un poco triste hacerlo sola

—Sé que voy a sonar despiadada, más aun después de lo que te ha pasado y de lo que paso en nuestro planeta natal, pero me siento realmente feliz de que estés aquí. Sé que no debería estarlo, pues tú debes estar maldiciendo tu suerte en estos momentos, pero me sentía muy sola, aunque Goku está conmigo todo el tiempo que le es posible, tiene muchas responsabilidades como guardia personal del príncipe y cuando se va a sus misiones por semanas me deprimo muchísimo, tenerte como compañía me agrada mucho, pero al mismo tiempo me siento mal porque sé que tú no lo estás disfrutando

—No te sientas mal por estar aliviada Milk, tú no fuiste la que me hizo prisionera, entiendo perfectamente tu situación y si te hace sentir mejor, déjame decirte que yo me alegro de que estés aquí y de que me estés ayudando tanto, sin tu presencia no sabría que hacer —ella simplemente me abrazo

—Te prometo que haré todo lo posible por ayudarte, y espero que Goku encuentre alguna forma para que no vayas nunca al prostíbulo, si al menos te consiguiera un trabajo de cocinera como a mí, estarías salvada, pero desgraciadamente yo fui una excepción que hizo el príncipe en ausencia del Rey. Pero gracias a esa excepción es que ahora lo está castigando de esta manera, es lógico que no vaya a permitir que se repita una segunda vez —y soltó un suspiro

—No te preocupes por eso ahora Milk, ya pensaremos en algo —dije para calmarla un poco, y para intentar calmarme yo misma, pensar en el futuro era algo deprimente, cuando pasara el mes lo más seguro es que me enviaran al prostíbulo y quien sabe cuánto tiempo soportare en ese lugar. Lo mejor era no pensar en nada por el momento

Durante el resto de la mañana y de la tarde Milk me dio un paseo por el castillo, me mostro los pasillos más seguros para transitar pues los usaban solamente las personas encargadas de la limpieza y el personal de la cocina, me enseño los lugares a los que nunca debía ir y donde usualmente transitaban los elites y los Saiyajin de bajo rango, además también vi en qué dirección estaba la habitación del Rey, definitivamente si valoraba mi vida ese era un lugar al que no debía asomar ni un cabello. Cuando terminamos el recorrido me llevo a la habitación que compartía con Kakaroto, hoy se había tomado la tarde libre así que no tendría que bajar a la cocina a preparar la cena, solo habíamos estado ahí unos minutos buscando algo para comer antes de subir a las habitaciones.

—¡Dios, hay algo muy importante que me olvide de hacer anoche! Si Vegeta se entera me mata —dijo de repente asustada —¿Dime que no pasó nada entre tú y el príncipe después de que me fui? —al instante me sonroje

—Por supuesto que no pasó nada —ella suspiro aliviada

—Qué suerte —dijo mientras caminaba hasta un armario de capsulas igual al que tenía la habitación de Vegeta, activo una y saco un estuche cuadrado

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué fue lo que olvidaste? —pregunte confundida al ver que sacaba algo parecido a una inyección

—Extiende tu brazo derecho —me pidió, al instante me cruce de brazos

—¿Es una vacuna? — pregunte algo asustada, ella sonrió y negó

—No, esto es un método anticonceptivo que funciona como ningún otro, tiene un porcentaje de efectividad de más del cien por ciento, no me extrañaría que los Saiyajin se lo hayan robado a alguna raza de otro planeta, pues casi todo su avance tecnológico es robado de otros lados —comento mientras prepara el líquido —El Rey deliberadamente te entrego ayer al príncipe sin haberte hecho los procedimientos regulares

—¿Qué procedimientos? —pregunte con curiosidad

—Todas las mujeres que entran al planeta son revisadas y protegidas, aunque a ninguno de los Saiyajin les importan sus bastardos, no es conveniente que el prostíbulo este lleno de mujeres embarazadas, no tendría sentido y sería una pérdida de tiempo estar realizando abortos o matando niños recién nacidos cuando con una simple revisión solucionan todo. Goku llego a la conclusión de que al Rey simplemente no le importó si quedabas embarazada y después tenía que matarte a ti o a tu hijo, tal vez estaba esperando que precisamente eso sucediera para molestar más a Vegeta —yo fruncí el ceño

—Así que un hijo es una molestia en este lugar, o por lo menos el de una ramera —dije con ironía, Milk asintió y sonrió con pesar

—Es por eso que tengo que ponerte esto de inmediato, lo mejor de todo es que funciona casi instantáneamente, así que no habrá ningún problema —definitivamente no quería nada que pudiera molestar más al Rey y que acelerara mi muerte, así que sin dudarlo más extendí mi brazo

Milk procedió a inyectarme, sentí un leve ardor cuando el líquido entro en mi brazo pero después de unos segundos había terminado.

—Listo, tienes que hacerlo una vez cada mes y no habrá ningún inconveniente, es bastante simple —yo asentí —Bien, pronto terminara la cena, será mejor que te acompañe a la habitación de Vegeta antes de que vuelva y no te encuentre —dijo levantándose y guardando la capsula de nuevo, no me quedo otro remedio que levantarme yo también, sintiendo un vacío en el estómago por lo que podría pasar esta noche la seguí de nuevo por los pasillos

Una vez que llegamos a la habitación Milk se marchó y me dejo sola, rápidamente fui a darme un baño, si esta noche se tenía que repetir lo del día anterior, necesitaba prepararme tanto física como mentalmente, y quería hacerlo lo más rápido posible y estar lista cuando Vegeta volviera. Tome una ducha rápida y salí dispuesta a buscar algo cómodo para ponerme, pero en cuanto cruce la puerta del baño y entre en la habitación me encontré frente a frente con Vegeta, el alma se me fue a los pies pues me cubría solamente una simple toalla que aunque me tapaba bastante bien, por la forma en que él me estaba mirando, no era suficiente.

—Ve… Vegeta —logre articular con dificultad, él me miro sonriendo divertido

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan nerviosa? —yo respire profundamente para calmarme

—No estoy nerviosa, es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa —intente disimular, Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y continuo sonriendo, obviamente no me creía

—Como digas — intente avanzar hasta el armario para buscar algo de ropa pero cuando pase cerca de Vegeta me detuvo tomándome del codo —espera, necesito hablar contigo, y debe ser ahora

Yo me sorprendí y me puse mucho más nerviosa, ¿Qué era tan importante que no podía esperar a que me vistiera? Antes de poder mirarlo a los ojos para saber qué era lo que quería, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y por ella entro el mismísimo Rey imponiendo su presencia, Vegeta al instante me soltó y se giró hacia su padre, su ceño no podía estar más fruncido, yo por mi parte me escondí rápidamente tras su espalda, el Rey me daba muchísimo miedo.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? — pregunto casi escupiendo las palabras, el Rey lo miraba sonriendo

—Príncipe, no tuve tiempo de hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante hace rato en la cena —Vegeta levanto una ceja

—¿Qué puede ser tan importante que no pueda esperar hasta mañana? —hizo la misma pregunta que yo me había hecho referente a él hacía unos segundos. El Rey me dedico una mirada insinuante, instintivamente me pegue un poco más a Vegeta —Vaya, ¿No me digas que otra vez pretendes verme fornicar? —dijo mientras reía, pero el Rey tampoco borro su sonrisa en ningún momento

—De alguna forma tengo que asegurarme de que cumplas lo que te ordeno —dijo divertido

—Sera eso o ¿Es que en verdad eres un asqueroso depravado que disfruta viendo a su propio hijo fornicar? ¿Las orgias con tus rameras ya no son suficientes? —el Rey frunció el ceño

—¡Eres un insolente! —pero Vegeta lo interrumpió

—No me taches de insolente cuando eres tú el que está viniendo a presenciar como uso tu regalo, sin importar el motivo ¿No te parece que es un poco asqueroso?

—Pues vas a tener que soportarlo, ya anteriormente me has mentido y desobedecido, conociéndote serias capaz de hacer que Kakaroto se la folle todas las noches en tu lugar —su voz salió molesta, Vegeta por su parte soltó una carcajada

—Eres un enfermo padre, solo estas buscando escusas para quedarte a mirar, pero me importa una mierda que quieras realizar alguna asquerosa fantasía a costillas mías, si ayer te cumplí un poco el capricho no significa que hoy lo vuelva a hacer. Me diste una ramera y me ordenaste que la follara todos los días durante un maldito mes, pero eso no significa que tienes que estar siempre presente, si voy a hacerlo pretendo disfrutarlo y como no soy un depravado asqueroso como tú, hacerlo frente a ti no me causa el más mínimo placer, si lo que quieres es comprobar que te obedezco solo necesitas que le hagan todos los días un maldito examen que te deje satisfecho, los imbéciles que tienes en la sala de comando serán capaces de comprobar que solo yo la he tocado, no es muy difícil para ellos, así que será mejor que te marches, no pretendo mover un solo musculo hasta que te vayas —el Rey se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño

—Más te vale que esta vez no me mientas Vegeta, no tolerare un solo engaño más. Tu no entiendes que todo esto lo hago por tu bien, solo así puedo prepararte para que dirijas como se debe este planeta en un futuro

—¿Fornicando? ¿Esa es la forma en la que se prepara un Rey? ¿Dónde demonios quedan el poder y las técnicas? Si para ser Rey tengo que disponer de una docena de rameras insoportables y abrirles las piernas todas las malditas noches solo por obligación en vez de ser un excelente guerrero, entonces quédate con el puesto

—¡No colmes mi paciencia Vegeta! —Exclamo su padre —sabes perfectamente a que me refiero, se trata de obediencia y fidelidad, soy tu Rey, tu lealtad es conmigo, es a mí al único al que debes seguir. Además eres el único en todo este maldito planeta que no tiene una ramera personal, comienzo a pensar que tus gustos son como los del Gran Freezer —Vegeta empezó a reír a carcajadas, su cuerpo se sacudía cada vez más fuerte mientras su risa llenaba el lugar, después de unos segundos se calmó un poco —¡No soy tu maldito bufón Vegeta, cállate de una endemoniada vez! —el príncipe dejo de reír y se cruzó de brazos

—Si no quieres que me ría, entonces deja de decir estupideces, si no tengo una ramera predilecta es porque ninguna me ha llamado lo suficiente la atención, además prefiero no estar perdiendo el tiempo en esas estupideces y centrar toda mi atención en las misiones, es por eso que últimamente das ordenes tan idiotas, porque lo único que te importa es fornicar, ¿Por qué no te vas, buscas alguna de tus prostitutas favoritas y le pides que te calme un poco la calentura que tienes? Porque ya te lo dije, aquí no vas a conseguir nada —el Rey guardo silencio y frunciendo el ceño miro fijamente a su hijo

—Muy bien, voy a darte una última oportunidad, mañana pediré que le hagan un examen a la terrícola, y más vale que demuestre que la usaste, si no es así, sabes perfectamente lo que te espera

—Lo sé, no necesitas recordármelo, así que si no tienes nada más que decir, puedes dejarnos a solas —su padre lo miro una última vez y sin decir una sola palabra más se marchó evidentemente enojado

Después de la salida del Rey, Vegeta bufo disgustado, cruzo los brazos por unos minutos e intento calmarse, la visita de su padre lo había dejado realmente alterado.

—Ya puedes soltarme de una buena vez mujer —lo escuche decir más tranquilo, al instante baje mi mirada hasta mi mano derecha, la cual sostenía con fuerza la manga izquierda del traje de Vegeta, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta del momento en que lo había hecho, pero el Rey me había puesto tan nerviosa que instintivamente me había acercado a él buscando refugio

—¡Perdóname! No me di cuenta cuando lo hice —me disculpe avergonzada, él no dijo nada pero tampoco hizo algún comentario de molestia —es solo que tu padre me da mucho miedo

—¡Es solo un insecto! —Comento acido —y un depravado asqueroso, el muy imbécil pensó que de nuevo le permitiría humillarme ¡Ja! Maldito iluso —yo tome un respiro y cuando lo vi aflojar el puño que se había formado al despotricar de su padre me anime a hablarle

—Significa entonces que tú y yo vamos a tener que… —no pude terminar la frase, un fuerte sonrojo de vergüenza cubrió mi rostro. Vegeta me miro serio

—Escuchaste toda la conversación mujer —dijo como respuesta y se acercó lentamente hasta mí —de eso te quería hablar antes, no hay otra opción, aunque no quiera tengo que hacerlo —yo lo mire algo perdida por unos minutos, y es que imaginar que lo que había sentido el día anterior se repetiría me llenaba de un inesperado anhelo. Vegeta tomo un mechón de mi cabello —creo saber qué es lo que está pasando por tu cabeza en estos momentos, tienes unos ojos muy transparentes, es muy fácil adivinar lo que piensas —yo me sonroje

—Yo no sé de qué…— me interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios

—Aunque lo hagamos por obligación, no significa que no podamos disfrutar de ello —mi corazón empezó a latir como loco —sé muy bien lo que sentiste ayer —dijo mientras sus manos rodeaban mi cintura y me acercaban a su pecho, yo sentí mi cara arder por la vergüenza —yo sentí lo mismo —no pude evitarlo y lo mire directamente a los ojos, la respiración se me corto al ver el deseo que reflejaban y la intensidad de su mirada, de algún modo estaba segura de que los míos expresaban lo mismo —Ayer habían motivos de sobra para no terminar lo que el imbécil de mi padre nos obligó a empezar, pero hoy no existe nada que pueda detener lo que ambos estamos deseando hacer

—Vegeta yo no…

—Dime la verdad mujer —me corto —¿Lo estás anhelando tanto como yo? ¿Estás ardiendo en deseo? sé que lo estás —dijo mientras sus manos bajaban lentamente de mi cintura hasta mis caderas y me apretaba fuertemente contra su intimidad. Un jadeo salió de mis labios al sentir lo duro que estaba —¿Quieres que termine lo que empecé ayer? ¿Quieres que te haga mía de una maldita vez? —pregunto acercando su rostro cada vez más al mío. Ya no pude resistirlo más, no podía negar más lo que era tan evidente, necesitaba sentirlo cerca

—Sí, hazme tuya Vegeta —pedí desesperada —termina todo lo que empezaste ayer, lo he estado deseando todo este tiempo


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summary: **__UA. Como castigo el Rey le dio a su hijo una mujer a la cual durante un mes tendría que hacerle las mismas cosas que él le hizo a su madre antes de su muerte, y aunque al príncipe le trajera tan amargos recuerdos, momentáneamente no tenía más opción que obedecer, pero su venganza se acercaba y pronto podría matar al Rey. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

**UN REGALO PARA EL PRÍNCIPE**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Cuatro**

-.-

Al instante sentí sus labios atacar los míos, invadirlos y poseerlos de una manera fenomenal, nunca había recibido un beso más excitante y posesivo, pero a la misma vez tan entregado, no me importo en lo más mínimo que yo solo fuera un juguete para Vegeta, un regalo que estaba obligado a usar, si iba a tener que entregarme a él todos los días durante el próximo mes, pensaba disfrutarlo por completo. Así que le cruce los brazos al cuello y me entregue al más puro de los deseos.

Las manos de Vegeta no tardaron en acariciar mi cuerpo, subieron lentamente hasta mis hombros y tomando mi cuello con una mano le dio más profundidad al beso al mismo tiempo que con la otra se deshacía de la toalla. Cortó el beso y se separó lo suficiente para mirar mi cuerpo, un sonrojo apareció al instante al sentirme observada, nunca nadie me había mirado de esa forma y con tanto deseo. Él sonrió al notar mí reacción pero afortunadamente no hizo ningún comentario, simplemente acorto de nuevo la poca distancia que había entre nosotros y tomándome del trasero me levanto en brazos y me pego a su pecho, solté un suspiro al sentir sus labios en mi cuello. Lentamente camino hasta la cama y me dejo sobre el colchón mientras él se quitaba su armadura, por un momento recordé la noche anterior cuando Vegeta había estado haciendo lo mismo, la diferencia es que en esta ocasión estaría completamente desnudo.

Cuando su traje estuvo tirado en el piso, y su cuerpo por completo quedo expuesto ante mí, un ardiente deseo me invadió, me moría de ganas por acariciarlo por tocar sus músculos por comprobar si su cuerpo era tan duro como parecía, si era tan caliente como pensaba. No tarde demasiado en obtener una respuesta, pues cuando Vegeta volvió junto a mí y se posiciono sobre mi cuerpo, comprobé lo suave que era su piel y lo cálida que se sentía al tacto, aun con todas esas cicatrices de batalla, el cuerpo de Vegeta era increíblemente hermoso.

Suspiros y jadeos salían de mis labios gracias a sus caricias, Vegeta tocaba mi cuerpo con una experiencia fascinante, y sus besos me estaban quemando la piel. Lentamente acaricio mis pechos con sus labios mientras que sus manos viajaban un poco más al sur, y pude sentir como sonreía contra mi piel en el momento que tocó mi intimidad y comprobó lo muy excitada que estaba.

—¿Me deseas mujer? —Preguntó con la voz ronca mientras me miraba fijamente y continuaba torturándome con sus caricias, yo contuve un gemido y cerré los ojos avergonzada —mírame —dijo en tono de orden, al instante hice lo que me pedía —responde ¿me deseas? —volvió a ordenar sin detenerse, yo intente concentrarme

—Si —respondí con dificultad mientras que jadeaba —te deseo— él sonrió complacido y deteniendo sus caricias volvió a sellar nuestros labios

Cruzándole los brazos por el cuello le respondí desesperada, y nublada completamente por el deseo deje vagar mis manos por su cuerpo, acaricie sus músculos y su cabello, enrede mis manos en su pelo y animada lo atraje a mi todo lo que me fue posible, después de un rato de besarnos y acariciarnos Vegeta comenzó un camino de besos por mi cuello, que pronto termino entre mis piernas. El primer gemido que solté fue por la sorpresa de sus actos, pero los siguientes fueron de puro y completo placer, enterré mis uñas en la sabana y cuando sentí que estaba por llegar al clímax cerré los ojos con fuerza y me prepare para el siguiente frenesí, pero justo en el momento exacto Vegeta separo sus labios de mi piel dejándome una sensación insatisfecha, frustrada abrí los ojos y pude ver como sonreía con malicia mientras de nuevo se posaba sobre mi cuerpo

—Vegeta ¿Qué…? —intente reclamarle, pero tuve que contener el aire en mis pulmones y soltarlo después en un gemido pues Vegeta había entrado de una sola vez en mí y aunque no había sido para nada brusco, la sensación de estar unida de esa forma tan íntima con él me había nublado la conciencia.

Sus labios de nuevo atacaron los míos mientras sus manos me apretaban más contra él, su respiración había cambiado y ahora se notaba agitado, me aferre de sus hombros y cortando el beso me atreví a besarle el cuello, los gruñidos de satisfacción de Vegeta me animaban a continuar, así que sincronizando mis movimientos con los suyos empecé a participar un poco más. Después de unos minutos en los que no había podido parar de gemir y en los que también escuchaba los roncos gruñidos y gemidos de Vegeta en mi oído, de nuevo sentía que llegaría mi clímax. Así que me entregue al placer y sin ninguna restricción había experimentado la mejor sensación de mi vida, lo que estaba sintiendo era indescriptible. Vegeta era un amante increíble, era realmente asombroso, me había hecho sentir cosas increíbles, nunca había experimentado algo igual. Después de unos segundos Vegeta había dado su última envestida y había soltado un último gemido de placer dejándose caer sobre mí, cuando su respiración estuvo un poco más tranquila me tomo por sorpresa al tomarme el rostro y darme de nuevo un beso apasionado, definitivamente Vegeta me quitaba el aliento.

Luego de su actuación inesperada se recostó a mi lado y cruzo los brazos tras su cuello mientras miraba distraídamente el techo en un completo silencio, yo me sentí de nuevo nerviosa al no saber qué sucedería a continuación, así que tomando un poquito de valor me tape un poco con la sabana, me senté en la cama y me atreví a mirarlo.

—Ya te dije que no tienes que actuar de ninguna manera especial cuando estés a solas conmigo —dijo antes de que yo pudiera abrir la boca, yo levante las cejas sorprendida

—¿Siempre tienes que cortar a las personas antes de que hablen? —pregunte un poco más tranquila, al parecer estaba de buen humor, él solo sonrió divertido

—Eres un libro abierto mujer, antes de que tu cerebro formule una pregunta tus ojos ya la han expresado

—Entonces eso me ahorrara muchos esfuerzos

—Y también te traerá muchos problemas, no a todo el mundo le gusta saber lo que piensas de ellos —dijo ahora frunciendo el ceño —así que trata de nunca mirar a mi padre a los ojos, no es una persona que aprecie mucho la honestidad, las personas transparentes como tú no le agradan para nada —dijo serio, yo asentí y me quede en silencio por un rato, aunque él dijera lo que quisiera, aun me sentía incomoda —suéltalo mujer ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —pregunto mirándome con el ceño fruncido

—Aunque digas que no tengo que actuar diferente, me es difícil hacerlo, especialmente después de lo que pasó ahora, yo… —guarde silencio pues no sabía cómo continuar, Vegeta me tomo del brazo y me tumbo sobre su cuerpo

—¿Qué diferencia puede hacer un poco de sexo?— comento levantando una ceja y apretándome contra su cuerpo, sentir de nuevo su piel rosando la mía me distraía un poco del tema, él muy desgraciado lo estaba haciendo a propósito, yo sentí mi corazón acelerarse, así que trate de concentrarme nuevamente en la conversación, sabía que para él sería fácil actuar, después de todo yo solo era un juguete, pero para mí era un poco más complicado

—Aquí puede que no lo haga, pero de donde yo vengo eso cambia mucho las cosas —me anime a hablar —Aun así yo estoy contigo porque el Rey te está obligando, porque espera que te acuestes conmigo todos los días para castigarte, pero yo no sé qué debo hacer después de eso para no disgustarte, si tengo que irme inmediatamente y dejarte dormir solo o si tengo que hacer algo más, Milk me explico que el Rey siempre echa a sus amantes en el transcurso de la noche, pero ella no sabía lo que tu querrías, así que me dijo que te preguntara

—¡Basta mujer! Me está irritando tanto parloteo —dijo frunciendo el ceño y apretando su agarre en mi cintura —nunca se te ocurra compararme con el bastardo de mi padre, esa asquerosa sabandija puede hacer lo que se le plazca, no significa que porque él lo haga yo también tenga que hacerlo, ya te dije que no tienes que hacer nada en especial, haz lo que quieras, si te quieres ir, hazlo, si te quieres quedar, quédate, no me importa ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?

—Perdona Vegeta, no quería ofenderte además nunca podría compararte con el Rey, por increíble que parezca eres muy diferente de tu padre, te prometo que no lo mencionaré de nuevo —él solo refunfuño, segundos después me soltó de su agarre

—¿Entonces qué es lo que piensas hacer? —pregunto levantando una ceja, yo sonreí

—Si no te importa, ¿Puedo quedarme así un rato? Hace tantos años que no me sentía tan tranquila y tan relajada que me gustaría poder disfrutarlo un poco más —dije apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, Vegeta levanto una ceja y sonrió

—Si es eso lo que deseas —fue su simple respuesta y sentí como de nuevo sus brazos se cruzaban en mi cintura

No sé en qué momento perdí la conciencia y caí profundamente dormida, pero la calidez del pecho de Vegeta se sentía tan bien que no había tenido noción del tiempo y no había vuelto a despertar, solo había recuperado la conciencia hasta el día siguiente cuando abrí los ojos y me encontré sola en su cama. Y aunque me decepcionaba un poco no encontrarlo, una sensación de emoción se instaló en mi pecho al ver que él me había permitido quedarme a su lado toda la noche, aun podía sentir su olor en las sabanas, su presencia era tan fuerte que aun estando sola me sentía protegida, porque justo eso era lo que había experimentado la noche anterior, _protección, _por irónico que parezca me había sentido segura en sus brazos, había sentido que nada podía pasarme estando junto a él, a su lado me sentía en paz.

Un suspiro involuntario salió de mis labios al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior, todavía podía sentir sus caricias en mi piel y sus besos apasionados, lo que sentí con Vegeta no lo había sentido nunca, y podía estar segura que no lo sentiría con nadie más, no sé cómo podía asegurarlo pero ningún otro se compararía jamás con él. Había pasado la noche entera con el príncipe de los Saiyajin, y después de estar entre sus brazos definitivamente no quería estar en los de nadie más. Y que Dios se apiadara de mí, porque después de este mes estaría obligada a estar en los de cualquier otro, así que aprovecharía cada oportunidad que se me presentara para estar con Vegeta, y atesoraría esos momentos para toda la vida, cuando las cosas se pusieran difíciles, pensaría solo en él.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación y como imagine era una sonriente Milk que ya traía el desayuno.

—¡Vaya! Aun no te has levantado —dijo sonriendo y poniendo ambas manos en su cintura

—Buenos días Milk, estaba por hacerlo —respondí sonrojada

—Por lo que veo Vegeta no desobedeció al Rey, menos mal que me acorde de la inyección a tiempo —yo solté un suspiro

—Anoche el Rey vino a asegurarse de ello —mi amiga abrió los ojos sorprendida

—¿De nuevo los obligo a hacerlo frente a él? —pregunto horrorizada

—Esa fue su intención, pero Vegeta discutió con él y lo hecho, llegaron a un acuerdo, después de cada noche van a hacerme exámenes y no sé qué más cosas para comprobar que no le ha mentido

—Eso es lo más adecuado, además de menos pervertido, pero si es así será mejor que te levantes y te bañes rápido, el Rey estará ansioso por averiguarlo y seguro enviara a alguien pronto a buscarte —yo asentí y enredando las sabanas en mi cuerpo me levante —Bulma —me llamo cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta del baño —¿Puedo hacerte una sola pregunta? —Yo simplemente la mire con curiosidad —¿Fue cuidadoso contigo? —pregunto preocupada, yo sonreí

—Fue mucho más que eso Milk, fue realmente increíble —ella me miro seria y luego sonrió

—Lo sospechaba, pero quería estar tranquila

Después de ver que ella sonreía aliviada entre al baño y abrí el agua caliente, cuando mi cuerpo estuvo bajo el agua no pude dejar de pensar en la última conversación con Milk. Vegeta en verdad había sido gentil conmigo, aunque era apasionado no me había hecho daño en ningún momento, aun a pesar de su fuerza lo único que había sentido junto a él había sido placer, hacia tan solo un poco más de un día que lo conocía, pero había experimentado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que mi corazón latía acelerado con tan solo pensar en Vegeta. Era una completa estúpida, no podía creer que una persona tan inteligente como yo pudiera cometer un error tan grave, pues inevitablemente estaba segura de que me enamoraría de Vegeta, aunque sabía que solo estaría un mes en su compañía y que para él yo solo era una obligación, no podía evitarlo, ese maldito Saiyajin me había conquistado.

Después del desayuno como Milk había predicho dos hombres de la guardia del Rey llegaron a buscarme, me guiaron por pasillos que no conocía y me hicieron pasar a una especie de laboratorio, adentro había un hombre de avanzada edad aparentemente Saiyajin, los otros dos hicieron un saludo y se quedaron esperando afuera.

—Así que tú eres el juguete del príncipe —dijo levantando una ceja —el imbécil de Nappa siempre trae carne muy fresca —y sonrió con malicia —es el mejor consiguiéndole putas al Rey —hablaba para sí mismo, yo fruncí el ceño disgustada, el maldito asqueroso solo me veía como un pedazo de carne —es una pena que seas exclusividad del príncipe y que no te pueda tocar ni un solo cabello —su mirada me recorrió de arriba abajo mientras se relamía los labios, un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo a la vez que sentía su mirada clavada en mí —cuando el príncipe se aburra de ti, definitivamente voy a ser al primero en visitar el prostíbulo, voy a hacer que seas el primero al que se la chupes—

—El príncipe va a estar encantado de saber las cosas que deliras mientras deseas a su mujer, será mejor que cierres la boca viejo asqueroso y te pongas a hacer tu trabajo —escuche una voz molesta a nuestras espaldas, me gire emocionada pues había reconocido a quien pertenecía

—¡Se… Señor Kakaroto!— exclamo el viejo muerto de miedo y haciendo el saludo Saiyajin

—Más te vale que no te hayas atrevido a tocarla, porque al Rey no le va a gustar una mierda que pongas tus asquerosas manos en el regalo de su hijo. Además de que el príncipe va a estar furioso y no dudara en imponerte un castigo, creo que con tu edad no es necesario recordarte las leyes y lo grave que sería para ti si tocas la propiedad de la realeza— el viejo se puso pálido

—Perdóneme por favor señor Kakaroto, le prometo que nunca más se va a repetir, solo estaba admirando la belleza de la terrícola, como usted debe saber pues es el único afortunado en tener a una humana, son una raza muy llamativa y hermosa, pero le aseguro que no la he tocado, estaba a punto de comenzar con el examen y si quiere puede comprobar que es verdad lo que estoy diciendo, el resultado se lo demostrara —Kakaroto frunció más el ceño. Nunca lo había visto con esa expresión, ni mucho menos con ese tono, al parecer ante los demás se mostraba más duro de lo que en verdad era

—Muy bien, entonces procede, me quedare a vigilarte —dijo cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la pared, el viejo suspiro aliviado

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —me pregunto mientras llenaba una planilla

—Bulma —respondí ahora más tranquila, si Kakaroto estaba presente significaba que estaba a salvo

—¿Edad?

—Veinte años —el anciano continuó haciendo un par de preguntas más antes de guardar silencio y seguir haciendo anotaciones en la planilla

—Bien, entra en esa cámara —me ordeno cuando terminó

El anciano me señalo una cámara cilíndrica transparente, cuando entré las puertas se cerraron y una especie de humo blanco salió del techo y enfrió un poco el lugar, después una luz verde horizontal me escaneo de pies a cabeza un par de veces, haciendo ruido aparentemente cada vez que encontraba algo, y cuando había hecho un par de escaneos y no había encontrado nada más la luz se apagó, el humo desapareció y la cámara se abrió de nuevo.

—Listo —dijo el hombre simplemente cuando salí mientras tomaba una hoja de una máquina —los resultados alegraran mucho al Rey, efectivamente el príncipe Vegeta estuvo con la humana —yo me sonroje un poco de que se hablara tan tranquilamente de mi intimidad —y si quiere comprobar usted mismo señor Kakaroto nadie más la ha tocado

—Está bien, solo espero que tu insolencia no se repita o me veré en la obligación de hablarlo con el príncipe

—Por supuesto que no señor, le aseguro que no se repetirá —aseguro de nuevo nervioso

—Bien, vámonos Bulma, yo te escoltare de regreso —yo asentí encantada y lo seguí hacia los pasillos —Sabía que tenía que haber venido, el viejo es un maldito bastardo asqueroso

—Muchas gracias por haber venido Kakaroto, ahora estoy más tranquila —él solo sonrió

—Fue Vegeta quien me envió, de lo contrario no hubiera podido dejarlo solo pues hoy se discutirán unas misiones importantes, pero él más que nadie sabe lo pervertido que es el viejo, siempre se aprovecha de que es el primero en revisar a las mujeres que entran al planeta y utiliza cualquier oportunidad que se le presente para abusar de ellas —al instante sonreí, había sido un gran detalle de su parte haber enviado a Kakaroto para que me cuidara —lo mejor de todo es que por el momento el Rey los dejara tranquilos, si te haces el examen todos los días y salen como el desea, entonces no tendrá motivo para acercarse a ti o disgustar a Vegeta pues sus órdenes se estarían cumpliendo sin problema

Yo me sentí realmente aliviada, al menos por un tiempo esperaba no ver al Rey y poder disfrutar un poco de los días que estuviera con Vegeta, después tendría tiempo de sobra para tener una vida miserable y para lamentarme, por ahora lo único que me quedaba era aprovechar lo que más podía.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Summary: **__UA. Como castigo el Rey le dio a su hijo una mujer a la cual durante un mes tendría que hacerle las mismas cosas que él le hizo a su madre antes de su muerte, y aunque al príncipe le trajera tan amargos recuerdos, momentáneamente no tenía más opción que obedecer, pero su venganza se acercaba y pronto podría matar al Rey. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

**UN REGALO PARA EL PRÍNCIPE**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Cinco**

-.-

Los días pasaron lentamente y mi relación con Vegeta continuaba igual, en las mañanas él se marchaba, Milk me acompañaba en la tarde cuando no tenía nada más que hacer en la cocina y en las noches Vegeta volvía y hacíamos el amor. Durante todos esos días luego de estar juntos me quedaba a su lado en la cama y dormía con él, en ningún momento él se quejó o rechisto el que invadiera su espacio personal, incluso algunas veces me despertaba en las madrugadas y me encontraba abrazándolo como si mi vida dependiera de ello, y aunque él solo se cruzaba los brazos atrás de la cabeza y no correspondía mi abrazo, tampoco se quejó ni una sola vez ante el gesto, nunca más volví a dormir en el sofá.

Como había predicho me había enamorado, solo eso explicaba las cosas que sentía cuando estaba con Vegeta y la manera increíble que lo extrañaba cuando no estaba, el corazón se me quería salir del pecho cuando lo veía llegar y cuando me tocaba sentía ganas de gritar.

—Por favor Milk, no se lo digas a nadie —rogué nerviosa —no sé qué pueda suceder si Vegeta se entera que estoy enamorada, y si llega a oídos del Rey estoy muerta, él bastardo me envió aquí como un castigo para Vegeta, como un regalo temporal, quien sabe que barbaridades sería capaz de hacerme si llega a saberlo

—Ni si quiera lo menciones —comento Milk horrorizada —y no te preocupes Bulma, no diré nada a nadie, además ya lo sabía hace tiempo —yo la mire sorprendida —eres muy transparenté amiga

—¿Vegeta también lo habrá notado? Dios me moriré de la vergüenza si lo llega a saber —ella simplemente sonrió

—No lo creo, Vegeta es muy inteligente pero no sabe nada de amor, el poco que su madre le mostro lo debe ver ahora como algo terrible, pues gracias a eso el Rey le hizo mucho daño —yo guarde silencio algo afligida, Vegeta llevaba una vida de mierda gracias a su padre, el muy desgraciado todavía se empeñaba en hacerlo sufrir por cualquier estupidez, jugaba con él a su antojo —¿De verdad no se lo piensas decir?

—¿Estás loca? Si le llego a mencionar una sola palabra, mañana mismo estoy en el prostíbulo

—Aunque Vegeta muestre ante todos que es un déspota como su padre, ni en sueños podría hacerte algo así, además el también merece una oportunidad de sentirse querido alguna vez

—No digo que no la merezca, pero yo solo estaré con él un par de semanas más, no veo necesario decirle algo como eso sí a la larga me marchare, solo servirá para hacerme sufrir, si me rechaza no podré soportar estar con él una sola noche más y saber que me desprecia, prefiero disfrutar de su compañía el tiempo que nos queda lo máximo que sea posible, así que por favor no digas nada, ni si quiera a Kakaroto —ella me miro algo triste

—No le diré nada, lo prometo, pero aún sigo creyendo que tendrías que intentarlo, justamente tendrías que aprovechar este tiempo que te queda para enamorar a Vegeta

—No hables de cosas imposibles Milk, tú sabes tan bien como yo que él nunca hará algo como eso, y si en algún momento debe tomar a alguien será de su propia raza, alguien adecuado para seguir con el legado de los Saiyajin, aunque se enamorara hay mil y un razones de por medio, leyes y condiciones que le impiden estar con alguien que no sea una Saiyajin de elite, lo máximo que yo podría aspirar es a ser su amante, y aunque ahora lo tolere, no creo que en un futuro pueda soportarlo sabiendo que en las noches duerme con otra, otra que le dará herederos que yo jamás podría darle

—No pienses de esa forma, yo creo que cuando Vegeta sea Rey muchas cosas van a cambiar en este planeta, y estoy segura de que serán para bien

—Yo también lo creo, pero aun así la raza Saiyajin ya desprecia a sus propias mujeres, ¿Te imaginas el lio que se podría armar si el Rey considera a una que ni siquiera es de su misma raza? Recuerda que aquí las mujeres que valen lo hacen por su fuerza y yo carezco totalmente de ello. Además perdemos el tiempo pensando tonterías, Vegeta jamás se fijaría en mí, esa es la realidad

—Hay muchos Saiyajin con la mentalidad de Goku y Vegeta, aunque no lo creas muchos no menosprecian a las mujeres, el actual Rey tiene a muchos en su contra, especialmente desde que hizo su alianza con Freezer, la mayoría ven a Freezer como una amenaza no como su aliado, pero nadie puede hacerle entender al Rey que él solo los está utilizando, el Rey le teme a Freezer y aunque los demás piensen diferente es quien dice la última palabra, quien toma las decisiones, además el Rey escogió a los Saiyajin de Elite que aparte de ser los más fuertes son unos bastardos sin piedad como él, si alguien se niega a seguir las leyes del Rey ellos se encargaran de que lo hagan. Aun así Goku y Vegeta piensan que si todos los Saiyajin se enfrentaran juntos a Freezer lo derrotarían, pero el Rey no quiere ni escuchar una sola palabra sobre el tema, le teme demasiado

—Es un cobarde, un maldito cobarde con poder no entiendo cómo demonios llego a ser Rey alguien tan patético como él

—La única esperanza que nos queda es Vegeta, Goku está seguro de que todo cambiara cuando Vegeta sea Rey

—Eres muy afortunada Milk —dije de repente, ella me miro sin comprender —a pesar de todo lo que pasaste encontraste a Kakaroto en medio de tantos bastardos que abundan este planeta, él es como una joya en medio de la basura, además tienes suerte de que no esté obligado a continuar con un legado, él puede estar contigo sin problemas. Creo que si Vegeta pudiera escoger con libertad, tal vez le diría lo que siento, creo que solo así podría animarme a confesárselo, pero como no es su caso es por eso que prefiero guardar silencio —Milk continuaba mirándome seria

—A pesar de todo eso sigo pensando que deberías decírselo, no pierdes nada Bulma, si igualmente se van a separar, ya debes estar preparada para eso, pero si llegara a sorprenderte y aceptara tus sentimientos, las cosas serían realmente increíbles

—No lo creo Milk

—Piénsalo Bulma —se acercó y me abrazo —prométeme que lo pensaras ¿Si? —yo la mire y suspire

—Lo prometo, pero pensarlo no me dará el valor que me falta

—Con que lo pienses estará bien. Ya es tarde Bulma tengo que irme, pronto se servirá la cena, además mañana vendrán Freezer y sus hombres al planeta, el Rey está preparando un gran banquete, hemos estado un poco ocupados en la cocina, hay mucho por hacer —yo asentí

—Mucha suerte

—Gracias —y se marcho

Cuando cerró la puerta busque algo de ropa y me dirigí al baño, aprovecharía el tiempo que tenía hasta después de la cena para darme un largo baño y pensar un poco. Abrí el agua caliente y mientras la dejaba correr sobre mi cuerpo pensé en las palabras de Milk, es cierto que el planeta sería diferente si lo gobernara Vegeta, definitivamente él era mucho más compasivo que su padre, y mucho más razonable. Tal vez si el Rey no hubiera matado a su madre Vegeta el día de hoy también sería un déspota miserable, pero ver las cosas que le hicieron antes de morir debió cambiar un poco su modo de pensar. Aun así eso no significa que fuera a aceptar a una mujer de otra raza, aunque el planeta dejara de menospreciar a sus mujeres, era lógico que toda la población prefiriera una compañera Saiyajin que una terrícola.

Además estaban los sentimientos del propio Vegeta, que él aceptara acostarse conmigo todas las noches no había sido su decisión, lo habían obligado, él solamente había decidido no portarse como un despiadado y no hacerme daño, además también se lo había dejado claro a su padre, si tenía que hacerlo pretendía disfrutar del momento, y solo de recordar la manera en que lo hacía me subía la temperatura, porque estaba segura de que yo no era la única que se sentía increíble cuando estábamos juntos, y aunque Vegeta no me dijera nada, escuchar sus gemidos y sentirlo temblar de placer eran suficientes pruebas, él definitivamente disfrutaba conmigo.

—¡Mujer! —pegue un grito de sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Vegeta, me gire y lo encontré cruzado de brazos y apoyado en la puerta del baño sonriendo divertido

—¡Dios casi me matas de un susto! ¿Pero qué pretendes Vegeta? ¿Por qué no llamaste a la puerta? —él apoyo las manos en su cintura y levanto una ceja

—Llevo cinco minutos tocando la maldita puerta y llamándote casi a gritos, pero no sabía qué demonios te pasaba que no respondías, así que me exaspere y entre a ver porque mierda no me respondías —yo me sonroje al instante

—Lo siento, estaba distraída pensando —respondí avergonzada pues era en él en quien pensaba, después caí en cuenta de la situación en la que estaba e intente cubrirme un poco —¿Podrías girarte por lo menos? —su sonrisa aumento

—No seas ridícula, he visto tu cuerpo desnudo muchas veces y he hecho mucho más que solo mirarlo —mi sonrojo no tardó en aparecer

—Eso no significa que no me sienta cohibida de que me estés observando bañar como si te estuviera haciendo un show privado —Vegeta soltó una carcajada —no te rías de esa forma, siento como si te burlaras de mí. Todos podemos tener complejos con nuestro cuerpo ¿Sabes? —comente más por broma, pues en verdad siempre había sido algo vanidosa

—Tonterías, no hay forma de que tengas complejos, tu cuerpo es perfecto —dijo mirándome serio, yo sentí como el orgullo y el deseo me llenaban de golpe, la mirada de Vegeta me decía que sabía lo que sentía

—¿Para qué me estabas buscando? Pensé que vendrías después de la cena —pregunte intentado cambiar el tema, pues de repente había mucha tensión en el aire

—Vine antes porque quiero darme un baño, mañana viene la lagartija de Freezer y gracias al imbécil de mi padre seré yo quien lo escolte hasta aquí. Después de la cena partiré a buscar al bastardo

—Entonces te dejare usar el baño, yo ya estaba terminando

—Ya es tarde, pero se me ocurre algo mejor —dijo mientras se quitaba la armadura, yo sentí mi corazón acelerarse, cuando estuvo desnudo se metió en la ducha conmigo —si lo hacemos juntos vamos a ahorrar tiempo —su voz era baja, pero completamente seductora, después me acorralo contra la pared y ataco mis labios

—Esto no es precisamente ahorrar tiempo —comente jadeando cuando se despegó de mis labios

—Por supuesto que lo es, después del baño pensaba hacerte mía, así que estamos ahorrando mucho tiempo —yo simplemente sonreí

—Pero la cena no tardara en comenzar

—Entonces desgraciadamente tendrá que ser rápido —dijo sonriendo con malicia, como única respuesta lo abrace por el cuello y lo bese

Vegeta tampoco hizo ningún comentario, respondió mi beso me tomo del trasero y sin previo aviso me apoyo en la fría pared y me penetro. Como él había dicho había sido rápido, pero no significaba que no fuera placentero, Vegeta era un estupendo amante, nunca me había dejado de lado a la hora de hacer el amor, siempre se preocupaba primero por mi placer y después por el suyo. Aunque yo fuera su esclava nunca me había tratado como una.

Después del peculiar baño, Vegeta se había puesto un traje limpio y se había marchado a cenar, lastimosamente no lo vería hasta mañana en la noche después del banquete, así que aguantándome unas inmensas ganas de besarlo lo vi partir.

Esa noche cene con Milk como era ahora mi costumbre, no charlamos demasiado pues aunque Kakaroto también se había marchado con Vegeta, mi amiga aún tenía que despertarse temprano para preparar todo el banquete para Freezer, así que después de que se fue a su habitación no tuve nada más que hacer y me acosté en la cama de Vegeta, me sentía increíblemente sola, sin su presencia el lugar era demasiado frio, no sabía cómo demonios iba a soportar cuando nunca más pudiera dormir a su lado, las noches sin él iban a ser desoladoras.

Abrazando la almohada que estaba aún impregnada de su olor me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó un golpe, abrí los ojos asustada y vi como dos hombres entraban a la habitación y me exigían que me levantara.

—¿A dónde me llevan? —pregunte llena de pánico al ver que me tomaban del brazo y me sacaban de la cama y de la habitación

—¡Guarda silencio! A ti no te importa a donde mierda vas, calla y solo acata las órdenes —respondió quien debía ser un soldado de la elite del Rey, porque solo con órdenes del Rey podrían entrar en la habitación de Vegeta y sacarme sin su consentimiento

Me llevaron a la sala donde me hacían los exámenes diarios y después de toda la rutina de siempre prácticamente me arrastraron a un lugar que no conocía, era como una especie de bar, había muchas mesas, una un poco más grande en el centro, y una barra con botellas que debían ser alcohol en el fondo. Recordaba a Milk mencionar que en esta dirección estaba el prostíbulo, un escalofrió me recorrió al pensar en que el Rey se había arrepentido y aprovechando la ausencia de Vegeta me había echado de su lado. Estaba completamente perdida.

Una puerta se abrió al lado de la barra y una mujer algo mayor de piel verde y cabello naranja salió de lugar, se notaba que en sus mejores años había sido realmente hermosa.

—Vaya, así que esta es la famosa terrícola que esta con Vegeta —comento como saludo

—Zangya el Rey Vegeta le envía a esta mujer, quiere que la prepare esta noche para el banquete del señor Freezer —hablo uno de los soldados

—No entiendo, ¿Acaso no es la amante de Vegeta? —pregunto confundida

—El Rey quiere que la prepares para Freezer, así que eso debes hacer, no hagas más preguntas —ella frunció el ceño

—Bien, pueden dejarla —ambos hombres se marcharon, la tal Zangya me miraba detenidamente —¿Si los rumores no están mal te llamas Bulma no? —pregunto en tono amable

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Algunas de las chicas que vinieron contigo como prisioneras me contaron, tuviste suerte de que te enviaran con Vegeta —yo no respondí nada —pero al parecer esa suerte termina esta noche, prepárate chica porque el Gran Freezer no será nada amable contigo, especialmente si eres algún regalo del Rey —mi cuerpo tembló

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—En realidad Freezer no disfruta a ninguna mujer, sus gustos son algo diferentes —al instante recordé las palabras del Rey —él prefiere los hombres —comento en voz baja —todos lo saben aunque él no lo acepte abiertamente, pero el Rey se empeña siempre en atenderlo como a los demás y siempre le entrega a alguna chica para _divertirlo_, a veces pienso que lo hace con toda la intensión de molestarlo o es que en verdad es un gran imbécil —lo insulto molesta —lo que no comprendo es porque entregarte a ti especialmente, si te había entregado a su hijo, ¿Por qué ahora darte a Freezer?

Yo si podía entenderlo, quería molestar a Vegeta, ese era el único motivo, sacar de sus casillas a su propio hijo, pero en realidad no creo que a Vegeta le importe, después de todo yo solo era una obligación, que me entregue a Freezer significa que se verá libre de estar conmigo, podrá volver a la tranquilidad de antes y no soportar más los comentarios del Rey.

—Bueno, eso no importa ya, ven conmigo Bulma tengo que prepararte para esta noche como el Rey desea y además prepárate a ti también para lo que te espera —yo temblé al instante

Zangya me llevo por la puerta por la que ella había entrado la cual conducía a otro pasillo, este daba a unas pequeñas habitaciones y a un salón especial donde todas las chicas se preparaban para el terror de las noches. La mayoría de las mujeres estaban sentadas charlando, algunas que me habían reconocido de cuando nos hicieron prisioneras vinieron a saludarme, y fue una pena saber que algunas ya no estaban y que habían tenido un horrible final.

Después de un rato de charlar con ellas, de escuchar aterrada algunas anécdotas e historias, y de recibir unos cuantos concejos ya era la hora de comer, todas iríamos al comedor y al finalizar la cena tendríamos que cambiarnos y prepararnos para la pequeña fiesta privada que tenía organizada el Rey para Freezer. Nosotras comerías un poco más temprano para así estar listas a tiempo.

—Bulma, ven aquí un segundo —me llamo Zangya cuando salíamos del comedor, las demás chicas se irían a dar un baño

—¿Sucedió algo? —pregunte preocupada al ver su cara seria, ella solo negó

—Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo, pero no deben verte con nadie que no seamos nosotras, así que sígueme, iremos a mi oficina. Ella me guio de nuevo por el mismo pasillo que daba a las habitaciones de las chicas, pero se detuvo en la primera puerta y me hizo entrar —Tienen cinco minutos —yo asentí con curiosidad, no sabía quién podría ser —esperare aquí

Cuando entre me alegré mucho al ver a Milk, mi amiga al instante salto a abrazarme mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas, yo respondí el abrazo y trate de contener las mías propias, pues realmente quería largarme a llorar.

—¡Bulma esto es horrible! —Exclamo limpiándose las lágrimas —me lleve un susto de muerte cuando no te encontré por ningún lado, después en la cocina me entere de a dónde te habían mandado, hice todo lo que pude para contactar a Zangya y poder hablar contigo. El Rey es un maldito desgraciado, se ha aprovechado que Vegeta no está en el planeta para hacer todo esto, debe estar tramando algo —y volvió a llorar de nuevo

—Tranquila Milk, no podemos hacer nada, al final de cuentas esto es lo que tenía destinado desde un principio, solo se ha adelantado un poco. Lo que si es cierto es que está intentando conseguir algo porque pretende entregarme a Freezer este noche —Milk abrió los ojos asustada

—¡¿Qué?! Dios mío, es más horrible de lo que pensé

—¿Porque lo dices? —pregunte con un mal presentimiento

—Todas las chicas que el Rey le entrega a Freezer mueren —el alma se me fue del cuerpo en ese instante —Freezer siempre ha preferido los hombres, pero como no lo acepta abiertamente y el Rey le da a todos sus hombres en los festejos alguna de las chicas para que se diviertan, a Freezer no puede darle otra cosa diferente sin delatar que está al tanto de sus gustos, así que tal vez por aburrimiento o por molestia las mata, y… —se calló de golpe

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, creo que no debí haberte contado eso

—¡Dímelo Milk! Prefiero estar preparada, no quiero que me tome por sorpresa, por favor dímelo —ella suspiro pero sus lágrimas no paraban de salir

—Las tortura —dijo en un susurro —antes de matarlas les hace las cosas más asquerosas y horribles que se te puedan ocurrir y después las hace sufrir, hace que le supliquen por su muerte —yo solté todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones de golpe

—Dios, de alguna forma lo imaginaba —mis manos empezaron a temblar y el miedo me invadió casi al instante

—Lo peor de todo es que no puedo ponerme en contacto con Goku, hace tiempo me dejo un rastreador, aunque él y Vegeta ya no lo utilizan más me lo dejaron por si necesitaba algo urgente, pero si le hablo todos escucharan la conversación, pues lo usan para informarse del avance de las peleas de los demás. Además no lo veré hasta después de la cena, va a ser demasiado tarde

—No importa Milk, aunque puedas no les digas nada —ella me miro sorprendida

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no veo la razón para hacerlo, yo solo era algo temporal para Vegeta, aunque le informes no va a hacer nada, va a estar feliz de deshacerse de mi de una vez

—Esas equivocada

—No lo creo Milk, de todas formas no quiero meterlo en problemas, ni a él ni a Kakaroto, así que mejor dejémoslo así amiga, tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder, es mejor que sea lo antes posible tengo muchas ganas de reunirme con mi familia —Milk soltó un sollozo, esta vez no pude contener mis lágrimas y dejándolas caer con libertad la abrace —muchas gracias por todo Milk eres la mejor amiga que he tenido, gracias por todos tus cuidados y por hacerme compañía en este tiempo, sin ti la habría pasado muy mal en este lugar. Por favor cuídate mucho

—¡No me digas eso Bulma! No te despidas por favor, te prometo que intentare hacer algo

—No Milk, no quiero que te arriesgues y arriesgues a Kakaroto, ustedes no merecen ningún castigo por mi culpa, así que prométeme que no harás nada

—No puedo, eres la única amiga que he tenido, gracias a que tu llegaste es que he podido soportar vivir aquí, yo amo a Kakaroto pero tú me has ayudado mucho a sobrellevar este planeta, y no voy a tener la conciencia tranquila y no me lo voy a perdonar si no intento hacer algo

—Seré yo quien no se lo va a perdonar si por mi culpa les sucede algo a ustedes, piensa en que en algún momento este iba a ser mi destino, yo no los voy a arrastrar conmigo, así que prométemelo por nuestra amistad Milk, no vas a hacer ninguna tontería —ella me miro con los ojos nublados por las lagrimas

—Lo… lo intentare

—Milk no…

—¡Chicas! se terminó su tiempo —dijo Zangya entrando de repente —Bulma tiene que alistarse, no quiero problemas con el Rey si llega a encontrarte aquí Milk, si no quieres que se enoje y te deje en este lugar para siempre es mejor que vuelvas a la habitación de Kakaroto —ella simplemente asintió y dándome un último abrazo se marchó —Vamos con las demás, es hora de que te cambies, los hombres de Freezer ya han llegado —el corazón se me acelero, Vegeta también debió de haber llegado —en cualquier momento empezara el banquete después será nuestro turno, tienes que estar lista a tiempo


	6. Chapter 6

_**Summary: **__UA. Como castigo el Rey le dio a su hijo una mujer a la cual durante un mes tendría que hacerle las mismas cosas que él le hizo a su madre antes de su muerte, y aunque al príncipe le trajera tan amargos recuerdos, momentáneamente no tenía más opción que obedecer, pero su venganza se acercaba y pronto podría matar al Rey. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

**UN REGALO PARA EL PRÍNCIPE**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Seis**

-.-

Seguí a Zangya hasta el salón donde ya todas estaban cambiándose y peinándose, no se para que tenía que arreglarme y verme _bonita_ si en unas cuantas horas lo más seguro es que estaría cubierta de sangre y moretones, era completamente absurdo.

Una de las chicas peino mi cabello dejándolo suelto, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía mi cabello tan largo, era una pena que la última vez que lo luciera seria para un ser tan asqueroso como Freezer. Me maquillaron, me vistieron y me pusieron varias joyas, luciría un vestido largo de color rojo oscuro ajustado hasta la cintura y con una abertura hasta media pierna, la espalda destapada y unas botas blancas similares a las de los Saiyajin. Me mire al espejo y aunque la imagen que me devolvía me decía que me veía bien, me sentía realmente miserable al pensar en lo que tendría que hacer en unos cuantos minutos.

—Ha llegado la hora —dijo Zangya entrando al salón, de inmediato los ánimos de las chicas se opacaron, mi corazón se aceleró y mis manos empezaron a temblar —ya están todos reunidos, les deseo mucha suerte, espero verlas a todas de nuevo en la mañana, ya saben quiénes son las preferidas de Zarbon y Dodoria esta noche, traten de ser muy complacientes y de no hacerlos enfadar eso es lo más importante —un par de chicas asintieron, Zangya soltó un suspiro y se acercó a mí —toma —dijo tomándome la mano y poniendo algo en ella, cuando me soltó vi una pequeña pastilla de color amarillo

—¿Qué es esto?

—Esto es lo que usan la mayoría de las chicas en noches como estas cuando estos bastardos están tan entusiasmados en demostrar su hombría a los demás, es una de las drogas más fuertes que conozco, te adormecerá el cuerpo casi al instante, y aunque no te hará inmune completamente al dolor, sentirás un sesenta por ciento menos, lo que te hará más llevadero el estar con Freezer, pero tengo que advertirte que solamente debes tomarla cuando sea el momento junto, pues como te dije esto te adormece al instante y antes de que te lleve a una habitación es necesario que seas muy complaciente con él, procura que su copa siempre este llena, mientras más tome, será mejor para ti, Freezer es mucho más _complaciente _y generoso cuando está un poco tomado, de lo contrario será realmente cruel, especialmente si eres una mujer tan bella como tú, pues por algún motivo las desprecia como a nadie —yo mire de nuevo la pastilla y asentí —escóndela bien, que no la vea o será mucho más cruel contigo —al instante la guarde entre mis ropas, si esta pastilla me hacía más llevadera mi situación, la guardia como un tesoro —bien, vamos, como hoy eres algo así como un regalo especial tengo que escoltarte personalmente

Reuniendo todo el valor que me quedaba de nuevo la seguí hasta el salón, cuando entramos el alma abandono mi cuerpo cuando en la mesa del centro vi sentado a Vegeta, aguantaría cualquier cosa menos verlo y saber que no me podía acercar, que no lo podía tocar, estar complaciendo a Freezer a tan solo unos metros de Vegeta sería lo más difícil de todo. Él estaba sentado de espaldas junto a Kakaroto, en frente suyo estaba el Rey y a su lado el que debía ser Freezer, pues según las descripciones que me había dado Milk hace unos días atrás no podía ser nadie más que él, junto a Freezer habían dos hombres más, quienes debían ser Zarbon y Dodoria, pues las dos chicas del prostíbulo ya estaban con ellos.

Cuando nos acercamos vi a Kakaroto girarse de repente y mirarme al comienzo sorprendido, su rostro se puso pálido y frunció completamente el ceño, levanto su mano y antes de que pudiera decirle algo o tocar a Vegeta, el Rey se puso de pie sonriendo complacido mientras nos veía acercarnos.

—Por fin llegaste Zangya, nos has hecho esperar demasiado —dijo como regaño, pero aún seguía sonriendo —Gran Freezer como siempre que usted viene a vernos, tengo para usted y sus hombres a las mujeres más bellas del universo dispuestas solamente a complacerlos, pero hoy en especial he guardado para usted a la más hermosa de todas, esta vez Nappa ha traído a la más bella que haya visto antes, que como era de esperarse es una terrícola, en ese planeta encontramos a las mejores, por eso la he escogido para usted

En cuanto termino de hablar Zangya y yo ya estábamos junto a la mesa, al instante sentí los ojos de todos los presentes puestos en mí, pero especialmente sentía los de Vegeta. No pude contenerme ni un minuto más, inevitablemente esperanzada y suplicante lo mire aunque solo por unos segundos pues no quería meterlo en problemas con el Rey y mucho menos ganarme una golpiza antes de tiempo, pero aunque solo fuera por unos instantes quería ilusamente pedirle ayuda, pedirle que me sacara de aquí, que me llevara con él. Sorprendida pude ver q su cara era incomparable, su ceño estaba tan fruncido como nunca antes, y su expresión de odio era patente, Vegeta no estaba disgustado, estaba _furioso_.

El Rey se acercó a mí y tomándome del brazo le hizo una seña a Zangya para que se marchara, ella hizo una reverencia a la mesa en general y la vi caminar hasta la barra tomando lugar atrás de ella. Enterrándome los dedos en el brazo y apretando su agarre más de lo necesario el Rey me acerco a Freezer, sentí unas tremendas ganas de gritar, y no por el dolor que estaba sintiendo gracias al maltrato del Rey, sino porque el hombre al que todos temían me estaba mirando fijamente, me estaba clavando su gélida mirada y era realmente aterrador, su expresión fría y sin sentimientos mostraban un ser malvado y sin corazón, el cuerpo me empezó a temblar solo por estar parada cerca suyo, a esa corta distancia podía sentir la maldad que desprendía su cuerpo y no tenía dudas de que era realmente cruel, esta noche en verdad sufriría, podía sentir el deseo de matar que salía de Freezer y desgraciadamente en esta ocasión yo era su presa.

—Gran Freezer ¿Qué opina de mi regalo de esta noche? —pregunto el Rey sonriendo y ofreciéndole mi mano, Freezer afortunadamente dejo de mirarme y se concentró en el Rey

—En verdad es muy bella, y tiene una mirada especialmente expresiva, creo que esta noche me voy a divertir mucho viendo todo lo que pasa por su cabeza —dijo sonriendo divertido, levanto su mano dispuesto a tomar la mía y así aceptarme como el regalo de esta noche

El corazón me retumbaba en los oídos, mis pies en cualquier momento flaquearían y me harían caer de golpe al suelo, estaba aterrada, llena de pánico, estaba segura de que este sería mi último día, _hoy moriría_. Sentí la fría mano de Freezer rozar mi piel y al instante un nudo se formó en mi estómago por el miedo, pero su tacto duro solo por unos segundos, pues en el momento en que pensé que me tocaría y no me soltaría más apareció Vegeta de repente y parándose en medio de nosotros tomo la mano de Freezer y la alejo de mí. Sentí nacer en mi corazón una leve esperanza, de alguna manera Vegeta me estaba salvando.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa Vegeta? ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —grito colérico su padre, pues al instante Dodoria y Zarbon se habían parado al lado de Freezer y cuando Zarbon había querido tomar la mano de Vegeta para alejarlo de él, Kakaroto se había metido en medio protegiendo al príncipe y tomando a Zarbon a su vez del brazo

—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo Vegeta? Suelta inmediatamente al Gran Freezer —exclamó Dodoria

—¿Acaso quieren desatar una guerra con nosotros? —hablo Zarbon

—¡Vegeta obedece y suelta al Gran Freezer!

—¡Cierra la boca padre!

En ese instante las carcajadas de Freezer silenciaron todo el lugar, su cuerpo se sacudía fuertemente por las carcajadas, Vegeta al instante lo soltó y todos se relajaron un poco, pero era palpable la tensión del ambiente, y lo alertas que estaban todos ante el más mínimo moviendo, si alguien se atrevía a mover un dedo se desataría una guerra, estaba segura. Cuando Freezer dejo de reír el lugar entero estaba expectante a su comentario.

—Vaya, vaya, esto es realmente muy interesante —comento poniéndose de pie —Dodoria, Zarbon, vuelvan a sus lugares —dijo demasiado tranquilo

—Pero Gran Freezer, esto ha sido una falta de respeto muy grande y…

—¡Es una orden Zarbon! —exclamo disgustado

—Si Gran Freezer —dijo al instante retirándose a su lugar con una reverencia. Era increíble lo fácil que podía cambiar de humor Freezer, después de haberle dado esa orden a Zarbon había vuelto nuevamente a su expresión complacida

—Gran Freezer por favor perdone a mi hijo, no sé qué demonios le ha sucedido, ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo Vegeta! —ordeno, Vegeta frunció el ceño

—No voy a disculparme —dijo serio

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Te ordeno que te arrodilles!

—¡Basta! —Esta vez fue Freezer el que callo al Rey —Por lo que veo tu hijo tiene muchas más agallas que tú, es el primer Saiyajin en enfrentarme de esa forma tan valiente y tan imprudente —dijo riendo —¿Quieres explicarme que te sucede Vegeta? Puedo ver que esa mujer fue la causante de tu reacción —mi cuerpo se tensó al instante —al parecer no te gusto que la tocara

—Por supuesto que no Gran Freezer, es solo una ramera —hablo de nuevo el Rey antes de que Vegeta pudiera abrir la boca

—Pero es mía —dijo Vegeta por fin con voz fría, mi corazón se aceleró con sus palabras. Freezer me miro con curiosidad —puede ser una ramera o un trapo sucio, pero creo que hasta el Gran Freezer sabe lo posesivos que somos los Saiyajin con lo que nos pertenece, además no entiendo a dónde demonios querías llegar padre, si no recuerdo mal fuiste tú quien me la entrego hace algunos días —el Rey se puso pálido —¿Por qué pensabas entregarla a alguien más sin mi consentimiento? Sabes muy bien que una vez que me la entregaste solo yo puedo decidir qué hacer con ella

—Por qué nunca pensé que harías algo tan estúpido como empezar una guerra solo por una maldita mujer

—Empezaría una guerra con cualquiera que intentara quitarme lo que es mío, no importa lo que sea, si lo considero mío no voy a permitir que lo toquen

—¡Eres un imbécil Vegeta! —Freezer volvió a reír y todos de nuevo guardaron silencio

—Me parece que tu hijo es realmente un orgulloso Saiyajin —comento mientras sonreía —me gusta. Un guerrero que defiende lo que es suyo sin importar el precio que pueda pagar por ello, en verdad me gusta mucho esa actitud príncipe. Realmente fuiste muy imbécil al quitarle su juguete Rey Vegeta, cualquiera se enojaría si le quitan su diversión ¿Acaso pretendías castigarlo por algo? ¿O es que estabas esperando que reaccionara así y empezara una guerra conmigo? —su sonrisa era de diversión, Freezer la estaba pasando en grande, especialmente parecía que jugaba con el Rey

—No Gran Freezer, por supuesto que no quería ocasionar nada de eso, es solo que me pareció la adecuada para usted, pensé que sería de su agrado

—Pues te equivocas, nunca has traído_ nada_ que sea de mi agrado —todos los presentes estaban atentos a sus palabras —para la próxima debes traerme algo un _poco_ más diferente y creo que sabes perfectamente a que me refiero —todos ya se imaginaban cuan diferente tenía que ser, pero nadie hizo ningún comentario

—Por supuesto Gran Freezer, lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima

—Bien, creo que por esta noche me he divertido lo suficiente, sin proponértelo me has hecho pasar una velada estupenda así que me iré a descansar, mañana hablaremos de negocios —le dijo al Rey para después girarse a Vegeta —y espero que estés presente príncipe, me agrada mucho tu forma de actuar, todo ese ímpetu de la juventud que hay rondando en ti es estupendo, quiero que de ahora en adelante formes parte en todas las decisiones que tomemos, quiero que estés presente en todas las negociaciones, tu padre me parece que ha perdido un poco su _toque_, y una mente joven como la tuya nunca viene mal

—Muchas gracias Gran Freezer, será todo un honor para mí trabajar con usted —dijo sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia

—Buenas noches a todos, sigan divirtiéndose

—Yo lo acompañare Gran Freezer —dijo rápidamente Zarbon, Freezer lo miro por unos segundos con una mirada insinuadora

—¿Hoy no te vas a quedar a disfrutar de tu juguete? —su voz salió medio en reproche

—No es necesario señor, yo también me iré a descansar, creo que he tenido suficiente —Freezer sonrió

—Si es lo que deseas, entonces vamos —tal vez me equivocara, pero Freezer y Zarbon se miraban como si fueran una pareja de recién casados, al parecer el más grande también disfrutaba de los mismos gustos que Freezer

Cuando ambos se marcharon el lugar volvió a ser algo ruidoso, sin la presencia de Freezer, todos estaban más tranquilos, pero era obvio que el Rey aún seguía disgustado.

—Ya hablaremos más tarde de esto Vegeta —le hablo en voz baja pero molesta

—Me parece perfecto, pues has quedado como un imbécil frente a Freezer, y ahora que yo también formare parte de los negocios las cosas van a cambiar un poco padre

—Esta humillación me la pagaras caro, de algún modo me las pagaras por esto

—Tu solo te lo has buscado padre, ¿Qué es lo que pretendías hacer esta noche? Sé que algo estabas tramando —Vegeta lo miraba serio, su padre por el contrario frunció el ceño y empuño las manos

—No tengo porque darte ninguna maldita explicación, y más vale que mañana que te presentes a las negociaciones no salgas con alguna idea absurda de las que se te ocurren últimamente

—Sera Freezer quien juzgue si son absurdas o no, tal vez como ha dicho esta noche, has perdido tu toque y son justo mis ideas las que le parezcan más adecuadas

—Eso ya lo veremos, pero de ningún modo permitiré que hagas lo que se te plazca, la última palabra la tomare yo —el Rey lo miro furioso y sin decir nada más soltó un gruñido y se marcho

—Vamos Kakaroto, quiero salir ahora mismo de este maldito lugar

—Si Vegeta —asintió el más joven y se dispuso a seguirlo

Kakaroto había estado todo el tiempo al lado de Vegeta dispuesto a protegerlo, realmente se notaba que le tenía mucha lealtad, sin importar que hubiera sido un imprudente y que tenían todas las de perder si empezaba una pelea con los soldados de Freezer, él lo había protegido solo a Vegeta, en ningún momento lo vi intentar cuidar al Rey.

Vegeta me tomo del brazo y me guio fuera del salón, cuando toco el lugar en el que anteriormente el Rey había hundido sus dedos, un leve aunque involuntario quejido salió de mis labios, él frunció el ceño y miro mi brazo, las marchas de los dedos ya se estaban tornando moradas y el lugar comenzaba a hincharse un poco. No hizo ningún comentario al respecto, solo me tomo de la muñeca en vez del codo donde estaban los moretones y continuo caminando, al ver su cara disgustada yo también preferí guardar silencio.

—¿Crees que el Rey de verdad tomará alguna represalia? —comento Kakaroto de repente

—Ese maldito bastardo me las pagara muy caro, esta vez seré yo el que las tome, más le vale que se quede tranquilo por un tiempo, ahora que Freezer me quiere en las negociaciones hare todo lo posible por que sean mis ideas las que acepte y al imbécil de mi padre lo deje a un lado, esto es lo que he estado esperando todo este tiempo, no me costaría ni un minuto eliminar al insecto del Rey, pero no quería arriesgarme a matarlo y desatar una guerra con Freezer y mucho menos entre los Saiyajin, aunque sean pocos mi padre aún tiene muchos seguidores y son casi todos los soldados de elite, tiene de su lado a los más fuertes, por ellos aun continua en su puesto de Rey, porque los demás que lo desprecian le tienen miedo a los elites, pero si el planeta ve que son mis ideas las que están funcionando y las únicas en traer resultados, con lo poco que les agrada mi padre no tardaran en armarse de valor y derrocarlo. Después iré por la cabeza del propio Freezer, esa lagartija también tiene cuentas pendientes conmigo —dijo apretando un puño —por el momento no me apresurare, todo está saliendo mejor de lo que pensaba Kakaroto, pronto tendremos esa oportunidad —dijo sonriendo divertido —imagino, que estarás conmigo cuando llegue el momento —Kakaroto también sonrió

—Sabes perfectamente que sí Vegeta, no eres el único que quiere ajustar cuentas con el Rey o con Freezer. Yo aún no olvido que fue el maldito del Rey el culpable de la muerte de mi padre, yo no soy tan crédulo como mi hermano, ni en sueños creería que su muerte fue causada por una raza tan débil como los Kanassan, sé muy bien que el rumor de que el asesino de mi padre Bardock fue Dodoria no es nada más que la verdad, por órdenes de Freezer y por alguna razón que el Rey le habrá inventado, Dodoria asesino a mi padre y en algún momento los hare pagar por eso —yo me sorprendí al escuchar sus palabras, aunque sabía por Milk que el padre de Kakaroto había muerto hacia un par de años, no estaba enterada de esa parte de la historia, ahora comprendía porque Kakaroto tenía tantas ganas de ayudar a Vegeta a derrotar al Rey y al propio Freezer, él también tenía cuentas que ajustar

—Tu padre se había hecho un buen renombre entre los Saiyajin de elite, y su equipo era uno de los mejores, además de ser de los pocos en estar en desacuerdo con el Rey, estoy seguro de que esa fue la razón por la que mi padre ordeno que los mataran, porque temía que Bardock lo derrocara o incentivara al resto a quitarle su puesto, ambos habían tenido discusiones antes, tu padre nunca lo había apoyado y el mío estaba realmente furioso por eso, no quería un elite con tanta influencia como él, pues sabía que en el futuro lo perjudicaría, lo más seguro para un cobarde como el Rey era deshacerse de él. Pero no te preocupes Kakaroto, pronto vas a tener la venganza que tanto has estado esperando, puedo sentir lo cerca que estamos —Kakaroto simplemente asintió

Ambos se veían realmente ansiosos, se notaba lo mucho que los dos estaban esperando el momento indicado para pelear, sus deseos de empezar una guerra eran patentes, nunca imagine que alguien como Kakaroto que se veía tan gentil y tan tranquilo estuviera guardando unos deseos de vengarse tan grandes, pero después de lo que había escuchado podía entenderlo, el Rey en verdad era un ser despreciable y traicionero, no le importaba en lo más mínimo los demás, lo único que le interesaba era su propia seguridad y su puesto como Rey. Definitivamente yo también estaba deseando ver el momento en que lo derrocaran, solo esperaba continuar con vida cuando llegara ese momento.

Continuamos caminando en silencio por unos minutos, y mientras caminábamos pensé en que aunque Vegeta dijera que no se había enfrentado antes a su padre para no desatar una guerra, justo hacia unos minutos atrás había estado a punto de hacerlo, y todo por mí, todo por defenderme, mi corazón se aceleró al hacerse falsas esperanzas, tal vez era verdad y él solo me había defendido por territorialidad, porque me consideraba de su propiedad, por orgullo Saiyajin, por desprecio a su padre o por lo que fuera, pero tal vez simplemente lo había hecho porque de algún modo sentía algo especial por mí, porque aunque fuera un poco le interesaba, sin importar la razón que hubiera detrás de sus acciones Vegeta había vociferado ante todos que yo era suya, les había dejado claro a todos que estaría dispuesto a matar al que me tocara, los eliminaría si se acercaban a mí. Después de esas palabras, por ahora eso era suficiente para hacerme mantener la esperanza.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Summary: **__UA. Como castigo el Rey le dio a su hijo una mujer a la cual durante un mes tendría que hacerle las mismas cosas que él le hizo a su madre antes de su muerte, y aunque al príncipe le trajera tan amargos recuerdos, momentáneamente no tenía más opción que obedecer, pero su venganza se acercaba y pronto podría matar al Rey. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

**UN REGALO PARA EL PRÍNCIPE**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Siete **

-.-

Cuando llegamos al último pasillo que separaba las habitaciones de Vegeta y Kakaroto el más joven se despidió y tomo el segundo pasillo, yo me sentí realmente emocionada y esperanzada de estar de nuevo en la habitación de Vegeta, hoy había sido un día realmente ajetreado, había visto mi muerte a solo unos centímetros de mí, pero gracias a Vegeta estaba viva, y lo más importante es que estaba a su lado, sin importar el motivo había vuelto con él. Cuando entramos en la habitación continué en silencio pues él se notaba todavía molesto y no quería disgustarlo más haciendo comentarios fuera de lugar, esperaría a que se tranquilizara y fuera el primero que entablara alguna conversación.

—¿Quién entro a mi habitación para llevarte? —pregunto cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido después de unos segundos, yo lamente que la conversación la entablara aun disgustado

—No lo sé, nunca supe sus nombres, ni siquiera me dejaron opinar

—¿Cuántos eran? —volvió a preguntar molesto

—Dos, pero ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Descríbemelos, estoy seguro que son de la elite de mi padre

—Vegeta yo creo que no deberías…

—¡Descríbelos ahora mismo! —grito furioso, yo di un paso atrás sorprendida, no estaba asustada pues sabía que él no me haría daño, pero no esperaba que reaccionara así, su actitud me había tomado por sorpresa. Vegeta por su parte al ver mi reacción se calmó un poco, se acercó hasta mí y me tomo de la cintura y del mentón —se han atrevido a entrar en mi habitación cuando yo no estaba, se atrevieron a sacarte de aquí y a llevarte al asqueroso prostíbulo de mi padre, me importa una mierda que siguieran órdenes directas del Rey, osaron quitarme lo que es mío y lo van a pagar caro, ya me encargare más delante de mi padre, pero los dos imbéciles que te tocaron mientras no estaba van a sufrir un infierno en vida. En este planeta la mujer que este conmigo por muy ramera que sea no se le puede tocar ni un solo cabello. Así que me vas a decir cómo eran y que te hicieron —dijo con voz tranquila pero fría, la mano que estaba en mi mentón ahora acariciaba mi cabello

—No me hicieron nada malo Vegeta, vinieron me llevaron a hacer los exámenes como de costumbre y después al prostíbulo, nada más, te lo juro —él me miro serio, segundos después ataco mis labios en un fiero beso, me acerco a su cuerpo y me apretó con fuerza mientras me dejaba sin aliento con un beso abrazador, ansiosa le correspondí y lo abrace con fuerza, después del día tan difícil que había tenido estar en sus brazos era la mejor sensación del mundo

—Muy bien, te creo —dijo cuando termino —ahora vamos a curarte las asquerosas marcas que te dejo mi padre en el brazo y mientras lo hacemos vas a describirme a esos mal nacidos —yo simplemente asentí, su voz me daba a entender que no quería más rodeos y yo no quería que se molestara más, lo único que quería es que se quedara a mi lado

Vegeta me llevo al baño, saco el botiquín que había usado Milk la primera vez que estuve en la habitación, utilizo el mismo líquido que ella para tratar los moretones de mi brazo, mientras que yo le describía a los hombres que me habían sacado de su habitación, una vez que termino lo guardo y abrió el agua caliente en la ducha.

—Quítate ese maldito vestido de prostituta, nunca he visto nada con tan mal gusto como eso —me ordeno mientras él también se desvestía, sin rechistar hice lo que me pedía y me quite el vestido, yo también estaba ansiosa por deshacerme de las ropas que habían usado para venderme a Freezer. En cuanto ambos estuvimos desnudos Vegeta me levanto en brazos y me metió bajo el agua, sin oponerme a sus deseos de nuevo esa noche hicimos el amor en la ducha. Y me sentí completamente afortunada de poder terminar la noche en los brazos de Vegeta y no en las asquerosas manos de Freezer.

-.-

Dos días habían pasado desde la llegada de Freezer, él había partido la noche anterior después de reunirse con el Rey y con Vegeta para hablar de negocios, no sabía de qué habían hablado pero Vegeta había vuelto sonriendo muy satisfecho, así que imaginaba que todo iba como a él le convenía. De los hombres que me sacaron de la habitación tampoco sabía que les había sucedido, Vegeta no los menciono más, y si les hizo algo no lo puse, después de todo yo no le iba a preguntar nada, pues egoístamente no quería sentirme culpable de la muerte de alguien.

Vegeta estaba dándose una ducha cuando tocaron la puerta, me acerque a abrir pues por la forma de tocar no podía ser otro que Kakaroto, y en efecto la cara no sonriente del Saiyajin me saludo amablemente.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —pregunte al verlo algo tenso

—No del todo —dijo esta vez sonriendo, aunque aún se veía preocupado

—¿Qué pasa Kakaroto? ¿Tienes alguna duda de la misión de mañana? —pregunto de repente Vegeta quien había salido del baño al sentir su presencia

—No, más bien vengo a informarte los cambios de último momento —Vegeta frunció el ceño

—¿Qué cambios?

—Acaban de informarme que para esta misión viajaremos en la nave principal

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Esa porquería es mucho más lenta, nos hará perder más tiempo

—Cómo vamos a hacer negociaciones en su nombre, el Rey considera que es más presentable que viajemos en la nave principal y no en naves individuales

—¡Pero eso es una tontería! ¿Desde cuándo los Saiyajin nos tenemos que ver presentables?

—Yo también pensé que era innecesario

—Algo está tramando el maldito imbécil, además el viaje de dos días se tardara cuatro por culpa de ese vejestorio

—Creo que debemos tener mucho cuidado esta vez Vegeta, tengo un mal presentimiento —Vegeta frunció el ceño —¿Crees que deberíamos hablar con el Rey y convencerlo de viajar en las naves de siempre?

—No —dijo rotundo —vamos a hacer lo que él dice, si quiere que vayamos en la nave principal, lo haremos, está buscando la forma de molestarme complicándome el viaje con estas tonterías, está molesto porque Freezer acepto que negociáramos en vez de solo destruir un planeta que nos proveería de materias primas indispensables, pero si piensa que iré a reclamarle está equivocado, voy a hacer esta estúpida misión, hare la mejor negociación de todas y cuando vuelva Freezer estará tan encantado que le podre patear el trasero a mi padre sin problemas. Así que prepara esa maldita nave para mañana

—Si Vegeta, como ordenes —dijo dispuesto a marcharse

—Espera un momento Kakaroto, nosotros también vamos a modificar un poco las cosas, vas a hacer otro pequeño cambio

—¿Cuál? —pregunto Kakaroto sorprendido

—Vas a tener que preparar la nave para dos personas más aparte de nuestro equipo de siempre

—¿Para quienes?

—La escandalosa de tu mujer estará encantada de saber que por fin viajara a una misión contigo —Kakaroto abrió ambos ojos asombrado

—¿Las vas a llevar?

—Sí, no quiero más sorpresas cuando vuelva, aunque después de lo que le hice a esas dos sabandijas no creo que nadie más se atreva a aprovecharse de mi ausencia, pero no confió en mi padre, prefiero estar seguro y si él está tramando algo, no le daré ningún tipo de oportunidad —el más joven sonrió

—Muy bien, voy a avisarle a Milk —y sin decir una palabra más, se marcho

—¿Vas a llevarme contigo? —pregunte ilusionada cuando Kakaroto se fue, él simplemente asintió

—Así que prepara algo de ropa para el viaje —yo sonreí abiertamente y casi al instante ya había guardado en una capsula algunas cosas que considere necesarias, cuando todo estuvo en orden nos acostamos a dormir, mañana nos iríamos a primera hora

A la mañana siguiente Vegeta me despertó muy temprano, pues quería que nos marcháramos lo antes posible, Kakaroto nos llevaría hasta la nave, en donde tendríamos que ser muy discretas, debíamos permanecer el mayor del tiempo posible en las habitaciones pues aunque los demás integrantes de la nave sabían de nuestra presencia, Vegeta no quería ningún tipo de problema con sus soldados.

Después de media hora todo estuvo listo para partir. El viaje fue bastante tranquilo, aunque tardamos un día y medio en llegar a nuestro destino no hubo inconvenientes, Milk y yo estuvimos todo el tiempo en la habitación de Vegeta mientras ellos coordinaban que todo estuviera en orden, en la noche se turnaban para dormir pues Vegeta no confiaba en nadie más que en Kakaroto y prefería no perder de vista a su tripulación.

El planeta al que arribamos no era demasiado grande, y se podía decir lo mismo de sus habitantes, eran seres pequeños y de color azul, según Kakaroto, el Rey había querido eliminar el planeta en cuanto supo de su existencia pero Vegeta le había plantado a Freezer negociar con ellos, pues aunque era un planeta pequeño y con habitantes muy débiles, era inteligentes y trabajadores, tenían una de las mejores tecnologías y materiales muy resistentes para naves espaciales, eliminar el planeta y sus habitantes según el punto de vista de Vegeta era un desperdicio, con simplemente hacer un buen negocio con ellos, tanto los Saiyajin como Freezer tendrían tecnología mucho más avanzada, y aunque usaran un poco la presión y las amenazas para negociar, distaba mucho de la reducción a cenizas que tanto adoraba el Rey.

Fuimos recibidos de manera cordial, aunque era notable el miedo que tenían los habitantes de ese planeta, pareciera que estaban preparados para presenciar una masacre en cualquier momento, y no los culpaba yo misma había sido testigo de los asesinatos crueles que cometieron los Saiyajin en la Tierra y todo gracias al imbécil del Rey y del desgraciado de Nappa, él era uno de los elites que más disfrutaba de las misiones y quien más número de planetas había destruido, el maldito imbécil era uno de los preferidos del Rey.

Hubo un banquete de bienvenida en el que todos comieron hasta reventar, después les habían ofrecido una fiesta en su honor, pero Vegeta la rechazo prefiriendo ir directamente a las negociaciones pues quería estar lo menos posible en ese planeta y poder volver pronto con una misión cumplida satisfactoriamente. Así que Milk y yo esperamos en una de las habitaciones que nos ofrecieron amablemente, mientras que Vegeta y Kakaroto hablaban de negocios, dos horas más tarde ambos habían hecho un excelente acuerdo con el planeta, además de que al mencionar a Freezer nadie se había negado a nada y habían estado de acuerdo con todo. Así que en menos tiempo del esperado estábamos en la nave de regreso al planeta Vegeta.

Llevábamos casi un día entero viajando, Milk había terminado de enseñarme a tejer un suéter, que aunque era innecesario pues en el planeta de los Saiyajin no usaban ropa terrícola, servía para matar el tiempo y entretenernos un poco, estaba por comenzar una bufanda cuando la nave se sacudió y las alarmas se encendieron, Milk y yo nos levantamos de inmediato y asustadas salimos de la habitación intentando buscar alguna explicación a lo sucedido. La nave seguía moviéndose y las alarmas no paraban de sonar, al no encontrar a nadie que nos informara sobre lo sucedido, decidimos ir directamente a la sala de comando.

—¡¿Encontraron la maldita falla?! —escuche gritar a Vegeta

—¡No señor, la computadora muestra un error que no conocemos! —respondió uno de sus soldados

—¡¿Cómo demonios puede ser eso posible?! Se supone que estás preparado para pilotear este vejestorio

—Lo estoy señor, pero jamás había visto algo igual, es como si hubieran cambiado completamente el sistema

—Nos han saboteado Vegeta —comento Kakaroto disgustado

—¡El maldito bastardo de mi padre! ¡Juro que lo hare pedazos! Él es el único culpable de esto, el muy maldito nos obligó a venir en esta estúpida nave solo porque nos preparó una trampa

—Primero debemos salir de esta, si lo logramos te prometo que yo mismo te ayudare a eliminarlo —nunca había visto a Kakaroto tan furioso

—¿Nadie en esta asquerosa nave conoce el estúpido error? —volvió a pregunta Vegeta, yo que había estado parada en la puerta junto a Milk todo el tiempo me anime a hablar

—Sé que puede ser un insulto para ustedes, pero tal vez yo pueda ayudarlos —al instante los cinco Saiyajin se giraron a mirarme, el que había estado respondiendo las preguntas de Vegeta todo el tiempo me miro aún más sorprendido

—¿Qué? ¿Una mujer va a solucionar nuestros problemas? ¿Estás loca?

—¡Genial! ¿Cómo no se nos había ocurrido antes? Bulma es muy inteligente, seguro ella podrá ayudarnos

—¿Acaso esto es una broma? —pregunto otro de los soldados

—¿Crees que puedas solucionarlo? —me pregunto Vegeta interesado, los tres Saiyajin lo miraron asombrados

—Si me dejas intentarlo tal vez pueda

—Muy bien, hazlo

—Pero príncipe ella es…

—¡Silencio! —Calló al soldado quien al instante tembló asustado —No voy a permitir que por ideas estúpidas infundadas por unos cuantos imbéciles, todos perdamos la vida de una forma tan ridícula cuando ella perfectamente nos puede ayudar, vas a darle de inmediato tu lugar y vas a explicarle absolutamente todo lo que no entienda, aunque sea mujer es más inteligente de lo que piensas. ¿Entendieron todos?

—Si señor —respondieron al unísono, el tono disgustado de Vegeta no les había dejado forma de negarse

Al instante me dirigí al puesto de control para ver que sucedía, revise todos los comandos, todos los mensajes y los manuales que tenía disponible la nave y sin la ayuda del Saiyajin y a pesar de que algunos símbolos me costó reconocerlos, no fue difícil darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—Efectivamente como dijo Kakaroto han saboteado la nave, pero no en el sistema, han modificado las conexiones externas y eso solo lo podremos solucionar desde fuera de la nave —le informe a Vegeta —además gracias a eso nos hemos desviado un poco del camino, si no lo arreglamos pronto la nave dejara de funcionar y estaremos vagando a la deriva —Vegeta frunció el ceño

—¿Puedes arreglarlo?

—Necesito que alguien vaya a la parte de afuera de la nave donde están las conexiones manuales y reconecte todo como yo le diga, además será necesario apagar la nave mientras se repara o seguiremos saliéndonos del curso

—¡Perfecto, yo iré! —exclamo Kakaroto convencido

—Perdone que me entrometa Señor, ¿Pero confía usted plenamente en esta mujer? ¿Y si es una trampa? ¿Acaso ella no fue entregada a usted por el Rey? ¿No habrán planeado todo esto? Ella es simplemente una terrícola —comentó uno de los soldados preocupado, se notaba claramente la desconfianza que sentía por mí, todos los demás guardaron silencio, Vegeta por su parte frunció el ceño

—Por supuesto que confió en ella, en estos momentos desconfió más de ustedes tres que de esta terrícola, así que si alguno tiene otra duda, más vale que se la traguen y se callen la boca de una maldita vez, estamos perdiendo tiempo. Kakaroto ¿Qué esperas para salir? —el Saiyajin sonrió y asintiendo salió del lugar —¿Y ahora qué sigue? —me pregunto aun con el ceño fruncido, el resto de su tripulación continuó en silencio observando lo que sucedía. Milk que estaba parada en un rincón sin llamar la atención me sonrió dándome ánimos

—Hay que apagar la nave

—Entonces hazlo ahora

Emocionada y feliz apague la nave, no podía creer que Vegeta me estuviera defendiendo de esta manera, más aun después de todo lo que me había dicho anteriormente, se suponía que nunca debía contar que yo era una científica pues ambos corríamos riesgos si el Rey lo sabía, y a pesar de que este era un caso extremo, me estaba dando más importancia de la que yo esperaba al asegurar que confiaba más en mí que en sus propios soldados.

—_Ya estoy en los mandos exteriores_ —se escuchó la voz de Kakaroto por los alta voces _—¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora Bulma?_

—Perfecto, según la imagen que me muestra la computadora hay varios cables que deben ir conectados de la forma correcta, necesito que tengas mucho cuidado con las instrucciones que te dé para desconectar y reconectarlos correctamente —le explique

—_Muy bien, solo dime como tengo que hacerlo y empecemos de una vez_ —los próximos veinte minutos estuve dándole indicaciones a Kakaroto de cómo arreglar la nave, después de conectar el ultimo cable hicimos la primera prueba encendiendo la nave, mi corazón se paralizo unos minutos pues temía que hubiera fallado y que la confianza que Vegeta había depositado en mí había sido en vano, necesitaba demostrarle a sus soldados que él estaba en lo correcto y que podían creer en mí, pero cuando el motor encendió y al instante se dejaron de escuchar las alarmas y la nave comenzó a moverse como debía, mi corazón volvió a latir normalmente y fue imposible ocultar mi sonrisa de satisfacción

—¡Lo logramos! —exclame emocionada, un suspiro colectivo se escuchó en la habitación y Vegeta sonrió satisfecho

—Excelente, reordenen el curso de este maldito vejestorio —yo me levante y le cedi de nuevo mi lugar al soldado, el Saiyajin por su parte se acercó a Vegeta y se arrodillo

—Perdóneme mi príncipe por haber desconfiado de usted, siento mucho haber dudado de la terrícola

—Levántate —ordeno —a cambio de perdonarte quiero que todos me prometan algo —para este momento Kakaroto ya había llegado a la habitación sonriendo emocionado

—Sí señor, lo que usted ordene —dijo otro de los soldados

—Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, no quiero que absolutamente nadie y especialmente mi padre se entere de lo que aquí ha sucedido, solamente los presentes sabremos lo que esta terrícola hizo, y tampoco se enteraran de que tuvimos problemas con la nave, si nos sabotearon entonces se quedaran con la duda de si funciono o de cómo lo solucionamos, cuando alguien les pregunte sobre esta misión, todos van a responder que no hubo ningún problema ni ningún inconveniente, de lo contrario les hare las cosas más horrorosas que se puedan imaginar y creo que todos ustedes saben que sucedió con los dos Saiyajin que se atrevieron a entrar en mi habitación aprovechándose de mi ausencia, ¿Entendido?

—¡Sí Señor! —exclamaron los tres asustados, solo Dios sabe que les habrá hecho Vegeta a esos Saiyajin para que sus soldados mostraran tanto miedo

—¿Vas a quedarte tan tranquilo Vegeta? —Pregunto de repente Kakaroto —¿No vas a decirle nada a tu padre? Claramente nos obligó a venir en esta nave porque nos había preparado una trampa, quiere acabar contigo ¿Por qué piensas guardar silencio?

—No —dijo sonriendo —quiero que se quede con la intriga, se va a poner histérico y seguro rodara la cabeza del que haya saboteado la nave por no hacerlo adecuadamente, quiero ver su cara molesta cuando nos vea llegar completamente a salvo y con una de las mejores negociaciones para Freezer, cuando la maldita lagartija me felicite y alabe mi trabajo estaré encantado de ver su rostro de envidia. Mi venganza puede esperar un poco, mientras tanto voy acumulando todas las que me ha hecho y cuando sea el momento ideal se las hare pagar todas, una a una. Aun así hay que estar completamente alerta, está más que demostrado que mi padre también quiere acabar conmigo, y no está siendo para nada discreto —dijo sonriendo divertido

—Como digas Vegeta, sabes perfectamente que yo también guardare silencio —el príncipe asintió satisfecho

—¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar? ¿Cuánto nos desviamos?

—No demasiado señor, tardaremos medio día más de lo pensado, pero si vamos a toda marcha tal vez sean solo unas horas de retraso

—Estupendo, a toda marcha entonces. Te dejo a cargo Kakaroto —y acercándose hasta mí y tomándome del codo me saco de la habitación


	8. Chapter 8

_**Summary: **__UA. Como castigo el Rey le dio a su hijo una mujer a la cual durante un mes tendría que hacerle las mismas cosas que él le hizo a su madre antes de su muerte, y aunque al príncipe le trajera tan amargos recuerdos, momentáneamente no tenía más opción que obedecer, pero su venganza se acercaba y pronto podría matar al Rey. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

**UN REGALO PARA EL PRÍNCIPE**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Ocho**

-.-

—¿Estas molesto? —le pregunte cuando estuvimos a solas en su cuarto, él levanto una ceja y me miro divertido

—¿Molesto? ¿Por qué acabas de salvarnos? ¿Por qué te atreviste a demostrarle a un puñado de Saiyajin que las mujeres pueden ser más inteligentes incluso que los hombres? ¿O por qué me desobedeciste? —yo me sonroje un poco

—Por desobedecerte —él sonrió

—Después de lo de hace un rato yo pensé que eras más inteligente mujer, acabas de sabotear a mi padre, sus planes no se cumplieron, ¿Cómo podría estar molesto? Por el contrario, hace mucho tiempo que no me había divertido tanto, muero por llegar y apreciar su rostro al vernos con vida

—Me alegra que estés tan divertido —dije sonriendo, él automáticamente dejo de sonreír

—¿Por qué te alegra? Si soy tu captor, eres mi esclava, mi ramera ¿Por qué te alegras por mí? —pregunto de repente molesto mientras se acercaba a mí, yo me puse nerviosa, esos cambios de humor tan repentinos en Vegeta me dejaban sin saber cómo actuar

—Yo… me alegro porque aunque seas mi captor, a veces no lo aparentas, me has tratado bien y aunque lo hagas por ti, haz tratado de que todo sea un poco más simple y llevadero, es… agradecimiento —mentí, porque aunque estaba agradecida, en realidad estaba enamorada de él, y solo por eso estaba feliz, porque lo amaba

—¿Así que agradecimiento? Bien —dijo serio —agradéceme entonces

Sin darme tiempo a pensar en nada más ataco mis labios, me tomo de la cintura y apretándome con fuerza me beso, pero este beso era diferente de los demás, era un beso más acelerado que de costumbre, más fuerte de lo normal, incluso brusco, aunque no me causaba daño Vegeta no estaba siendo tan delicado como siempre y podía darme cuenta que lo estaba haciendo a propósito. De repente paro el beso y bruscamente me rasgo el vestido y me dejo desnuda frente a él, yo solté un quejido de sorpresa cuando me empujo hasta la cama y mirándome con el ceño fruncido se empezó a desvestir.

—¿Qué te pasa Vegeta? ¿Por qué estas actuando así? —pregunte algo asustada al verlo acercarse demasiado molesto

Él no respondió, simplemente se acercó y se acostó encima de mí con poca delicadeza, tomo mis brazos y los sostuvo sobre mi cabeza con una sola mano apretando su agarre con fuerza mientras me besaba y me acariciaba con brusquedad, guarde silencio y no le dije nada pues no quería molestarlo más, de algún modo Vegeta estaba desquitándose conmigo por algo que había dicho y lo había disgustado y aunque no tenía la menor idea de lo que era, por lo que veía no era el momento adecuado para preguntárselo, y me molestaba mucho permitir que me doliera de esa forma sus acciones, me estaba sintiendo realmente triste por la forma en que Vegeta estaba actuando conmigo. En el momento en que pensé que entraría en mi de una sola vez cerré los ojos pues no estaba preparada y sabía que dolería, contuve la respiración y me quede quieta esperando sus movimientos, pero contrario a lo que imagine Vegeta se detuvo y me soltó, abrí los ojos algo perdida y sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando, ¿Qué era lo que estaba intentado hacer Vegeta? ¿Por qué me estaba tratando así? Él por su parte simplemente me estaba mirando aun con esa expresión de disgusto en su rostro

—¿Por qué te detuviste? —casi susurre, temía que si hablaba un poco fuerte la voz se me quebraría y él notaria lo mucho que me dolían sus acciones

—Eres una estúpida —respondió aun acostado sobre mi

—¿Y ahora porque me insultas? —pregunte ofendida y con la voz un poco más clara

—¿Cómo demonios puedes estar agradecida con alguien que te usa todos los días? ¿No te das cuenta que soy un Saiyajin? Aunque mis actos hayan sido favorables para ti, nada te garantiza que el día de mañana las cosas cambien y te haga todo el daño que desee —yo simplemente sonreí, ahora entendía porque había actuado de esa forma, él simplemente quería asustarme y aunque lo había logrado un poco, no iba a dejar que siguiera actuando como un imbécil y todo por ese maldito orgullo que no le permitía aceptar que en el fondo era más bueno de lo que pensaba

—No lo creo

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Eres una ingenua

—Te equivocas, a pesar de todo lo que aparentas yo sé que en el fondo no eres lo que quieres demostrar, se de lo que hablo y con eso me basta

—¡Ja! No pretendas conocerme Mujer —dijo intentado levantarse, pero al instante le cruce los brazos por el cuello impidiéndoselo

—No te vayas, ¿Por qué no terminas lo que comenzaste? —Dije acercándome a sus labios y besándolo con lentitud —Aunque seas un poco brusco no vas a lograr convencerme de lo contrario, yo te conozco Vegeta, sé lo que hay en el fondo, así que no pierdas tu tiempo en tonterías. Solo unos minutos ¿Si? —pedí

—Eres la mujer más terca que conozco, y la más insaciable —dijo serio, pero al instante me apretó a su cuerpo y me correspondió, esta vez sus besos y sus caricias eran las mismas de siempre, apasionadas pero cuidadosas, al parecer ya no estaba molesto ni disgustado

Por primera vez desde que habíamos salido del planeta _Vegeta_ hicimos el amor en la nave, yo había estado deseando ansiosas sus caricias por días y después de tanta negociación y tanta espera por fin se había cumplido mi deseo, y había sido de una manera tan intensa y tan apasionada que me había dejado tan agotada que no me había dado cuenta en el momento en que caí dormida. Horas después desperté algo perdida y desorientada, pero cuando analice un poco la habitación y vi el otro lado de la cama vacío y desordenado, entendí que Vegeta ya se había marchado, así que apurándome me di un baño y salí en busca de Milk.

—¡Amiga estuviste genial! —Dijo abrazándome en cuanto me vio —Gracias a ti estamos a salvo, fuiste toda una heroína

—En realidad no fue difícil, era algo muy obvio —dije sonriendo satisfecha y orgullosa de mi misma —¿Pero cuánto falta para llega?

—Hace un momento vino Goku y me dijo una hora más o menos, así que es mejor que prepares todo, pronto volveremos —yo asentí —¿Sabes algo Bulma? Creo que lo que te dije la última vez no estaba tan errado, tal vez deberías decírselo a Vegeta, hoy demostró que confía en ti, eso es un buen paso

—Basta Milk, no quiero hablar otra vez de eso, ya te dije que no pienso contarle nada, así que no insistas —ella suspiro

—Bien, pero después no digas que no te lo advertir, me parece que estas desaprovechando tu oportunidad —yo simplemente la ignore, después de lo que había sucedido hace algunas horas y por la forma en que Vegeta había reaccionado al decirle que estaba feliz por él, no podía ni imaginar lo mal que lo tomaría si le llegaba a decir que estaba enamorada, definitivamente no le iba a decir absolutamente nada, no quería que de nuevo se portara diferente conmigo, ni loca me atrevería a confesárselo

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después estábamos aterrizando en el planeta Vegeta, Kakaroto rápidamente nos había escoltado hasta las habitaciones, mientras que Vegeta se presentaba ante su padre para informarle del resultado de la misión. Al parecer la cara del Rey fue de completo asombro al ver regresar a Vegeta sin un rasguño, su disgusto era palpable y muy evidente, el responsable de sabotear la nave realmente sufriría las consecuencias.

-.-

Los días pasaron demasiado rápido y hoy se cumpliría el mes acordado por el Rey para estar con Vegeta como castigo. Las cosas habían continuado igual en el transcurso de los días, Vegeta no había cambiado su actitud en ningún momento, y aunque yo me había planteado un par de veces decirle la verdad, me había acobardado a último momento y no había podido decirle nada. Milk había estado llorando en la mañana y regañándome por no hacer nada, ella no quería que me fuera y creía que la única solución era que hablara con Vegeta, pues Kakaroto no había encontrado la manera de que no entrara en el prostíbulo, no había encontrado ningún tipo de escusa que me salvara de ese destino, así que no quedaba nada más que hacer, mañana en la mañana volvería a ese deprimente lugar, esta sería la última noche con Vegeta y aunque quería que fuera inolvidable estaba tan deprimida que no había hecho otra cosa que no fuera estar tirada en el sofá y aguantar las ganas de llorar.

A Vegeta por su parte le estaba yendo de maravilla, Freezer había alabado los resultados de sus misiones y cada vez más pedía la opinión de Vegeta en vez de la del Rey, quien por su parte estaba simplemente furioso, y aunque después de lo de la nave no había intentado nada más, era obvio que en cualquier momento actuaria y buscaría venganza contra su propio hijo. Por lo menos me sentía tranquila al saber que después de que me marchara ya no me podía utilizar nunca más para hacerle algo a Vegeta, pues a partir de mañana mi lugar estaba en el prostíbulo, nunca más tendría algo que ver con el príncipe. Un escalofrió me recorría el cuerpo de solo pensar en lo que pasaría la primera noche que estuviera ahí y en cuantos días podría aguantar en ese lugar, y al recordar los moretones que el Rey había dejado en mi brazo ya podía imaginar la respuesta, con suerte pasaría de la primera noche.

—¿Por qué demonios siempre estas perdida en tus pensamientos mujer? —escuche que hablaban cerca de mi oído, asustada me levante de golpe del sofá

—¡Vegeta! ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Me vas a causar un infarto, simplemente estaba distraída —él se cruzó de brazos y me miro levantando una ceja

—¿Qué es todo este desorden? —pregunto mirando alrededor

—Lo siento, estaba acomodando mis cosas para meterlas en algunas capsulas —Dije mirando el suelo, no quería que viera mi cara afligida

—Es cierto, mañana te vas —dijo sin emoción, sentí mi corazón partirse, aunque fuera poca tenía la esperanza de que él también se mostrara algo triste por mi partida, pero por lo visto le daba lo mismo

—Sí, no quiero dejar nada que pueda molestarte —la voz me salía en susurros

—Ya veo, termina rápido con todo esto, voy a darme una ducha —y dando media vuelta entro en el baño

Aguantando las ganas de llorar y con un gran nudo en la garganta termine de guardar todas mis cosas, las metí en las capsulas y las deje sobre el sofá, cerré los ojos y regule mi respiración, no quería que cuando Vegeta volviera me viera en ese estado tan lamentable. De repente sentí sus brazos rodearme desde atrás y sus labios atacar mi cuello, soltando un suspiro de placer me deje llevar, si hoy iba a ser la última vez que estuviera entre sus brazos, esperaba que fuera inolvidable. Girándome lo abrace por el cuello y lo bese, él me tomo del trasero y me pego a su cuerpo mientras nos besábamos desesperados, yo rodee su cintura con mis piernas y sonreí al darme cuenta que estaba desnudo. Deje vagar mis manos por su pecho mientras Vegeta caminaba hasta la cama y me aprisionaba contra el colchón, lentamente me fue desnudando mientras hacia un camino de besos por mi cuerpo, los suspiros no tardaron en salir de mis labios, las caricias de Vegeta eran increíbles.

Lo empuje y haciendo que se acostara él en la cama me subí sobre su cuerpo y esta vez fui yo quien tomó el control del momento y lo acaricio y beso por todas partes, emocionada tome su intimidad entre mis manos y lo acaricie como sabía que le gustaba, como ya imaginaba Vegeta empezó a gruñir, sin pesarlo demasiado cambie mis manos por mis labios y lo acaricie de una manera mucho más íntima, después de un rato él soltó un gemido y me aparto de golpe mientras me empujaba de nuevo bajo su cuerpo.

—Eres una maldita arpía —dijo con la voz agitada, yo simplemente sonreí

—Pensé que te gustaba —comente excitada, verlo tan agitado y tan apasionado me encendía como no tenía idea, Vegeta me hacía sentir cosas inexplicables

—Me gusta, pero definitivamente me gusta mucho mas esto —dijo a la vez que entraba en mí, solté un gemido de sorpresa y de placer que se escuchó por toda la habitación, el muy maldito sonrió satisfecho y divertido al escucharme, pero al instante comenzó a moverse mientras me besaba con deseo

Cuando sentí después de un rato que estaba por llegar mi clímax lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas y me pegue a él todo lo que podía mientras jadeaba y gemía desesperada, necesitaba sentirlo por última vez, sabía que nunca más se repetiría este momento y aunque fuera por unos minutos necesitaba sentir que Vegeta era mío. Casi al instante lo sentí soltar un ronco gemido en mi oído y después de la última embestida se detuvo y se dejó caer un poco sobre mí, mientras sentía su aliento en mi cuello y su piel pegada a la mía el corazón me empezó a latir acelerado al pensar en que nunca más podríamos estar así, nunca más podría sostener a Vegeta de esa manera, era la última vez que podría abrazarlo de esa forma, la última vez que podría besarlo y hacer el amor con él, sin poder evitarlo más, hice lo que había estado evitando durante todo el día, _llorar_, las lágrimas caían por mi rostro sin parar y la respiración se me acelero al instante, el pecho se me oprimió al saber que a partir de mañana estaría separada de Vegeta. Así que sin importar lo que él pensara enterré mi cabeza en su cuello y aun abrazándolo continué llorando.

—¿Qué pasa mujer? ¿Por qué lloras? —lo escuche preguntar sorprendido, pero no pude responder —¿Acaso te hice daño? —simplemente negué mientras intentaba calmarme, unos segundos después él hizo uso de su fuerza y me separo de su cuerpo mientras me miraba frunciendo el ceño, aunque mis lágrimas continuaban cayendo ahora estaba un poco más tranquila —¿Qué demonios te sucede?

—No es nada Vegeta, no me prestes atención —dije casi susurrando, él me miro serio por unos minutos

—¿Estas llorando porque deseas algo? ¿O me equivoco? —dijo serio, yo recordé lo que me había dicho al comienzo, que mis ojos le decían lo que no podían mis palabras, así que intente tranquilizarme un poco antes de que viera lo que no podía decir

—Si así fuera ¿De qué me sirve decírtelo? ¿Acaso me lo harías realidad? —me atreví a preguntar

—Tal vez, aunque si es la libertad lo que deseas me temo que eso no podría hacerlo —yo lo mire ahora sin lágrimas de por medio, Vegeta se notaba demasiado serio

—¿Y si eso es lo que quiero?

—Pues vas a tener que olvidarlo, ya una vez intente darle la libertad a una mujer y lo único que conseguí fue duplicar el dolor de su muerte, aunque te dejara ir, mi padre te encontraría y te haría cosas que tú nunca podrías imaginar, cosas asquerosas y dolorosas, el maldito bastardo sabe cómo lastimar a una mujer como tú —dijo sombrío, yo tome su rostro en mis manos y con el corazón retumbándome en los oídos lo mire directamente

—No es la libertad lo que deseo Vegeta —le dije decidida —después de todo lo que ha pasado, eso es lo que menos quiero —él me miraba serio pero expectante —yo solo quiero quedarme contigo, estar a tu lado es el único deseo que tengo en estos momentos, mis lágrimas son porque a partir de mañana voy a estar lejos de ti, porque aunque nunca lo entiendas yo te amo Vegeta, estoy enamorada de ti, no sé cómo pudo suceder pero es inevitable, aunque no me corresponda me enamore del príncipe de los Saiyajin

—Yo no soy como Kakaroto —fue su única respuesta, imagino que se refería a su relación con Milk

—Lo sé y no tiene nada que ver con esto, sin importar como seas mis sentimientos no van a cambiar —él seguía serio

—Nunca vas a recibir todo lo que esperas, si es cierto lo que dices debes saber que es algo estúpido, en algún momento te vas a arrepentir

—Si te refieres a que nunca me vas a corresponder pues te equivocas, no es estúpido querer a alguien Vegeta, los sentimientos no son basura como ustedes quieren creer, el amor es algo increíble, nunca podría arrepentirme de mis sentimientos, aunque lo hiciera sola, para mi es suficiente

—¿Aunque sufras la muerte en vida a causa de ello? ¿Aun así vale tanto la pena el amor para ti? ¿Te arriesgarías sin importar nada?—me pregunto amargado, imagino que estaba pensando en lo que sufrió su madre solo por el hecho de querer a su propio hijo

—Aun así vale la pena, no importa el precio, nunca me arrepentiría

—Si te arriesgaras a todo eso, ¿Aun querrías estar conmigo Bulma? —dijo mi nombre por primera vez, al instante asentí mientras mi corazón galopaba en mi pecho, simplemente había dicho mi nombre pero para mí era algo demasiado importante, así que quería dejárselo todo claro

—Sin importar nada yo quiero estar contigo Vegeta, no puedo imaginar a otro hombre ponerme las manos encima, no quiero ni saber lo que debe sentirse estar con otro después de ti —mis ojos de nuevo se llenaron de lágrimas, y cuando quise evadir su mirada Vegeta tomo mi rostro en sus manos

—Si lo que deseas es quedarte, entonces quédate, pero yo no me hare responsable de lo que pueda suceder más adelante si cambias de opinión, una vez que tomes esta decisión eres mía para siempre, y creo que ya debes saber lo que pasara cuando me pertenezcas, si decides quedarte será con la condición de que jamás podrá tocarte otro hombre, el primero que te ponga una mano encima lo eliminare, solo a mí me debes tu lealtad

—No voy a cambiar de opinión Vegeta, yo solo quiero estar contigo, ya soy tuya desde hace tiempo, nunca podría desear a otro hombre que no seas tú porque yo no solo te doy mi lealtad, si no que yo te doy mi corazón, aunque ese no lo quieras

—Bien, ya has decidido y has firmado tu sentencia, a partir de este momento eres mía Bulma, eres mi mujer —mi corazón se saltó un latido al escuchar esas palabras

Demasiado emocionada esta vez fui yo quien lo abrazo y lo beso, aunque él diga que nunca me va a corresponder, ahora tengo la esperanza de que eso cambie, si él está aceptando estar conmigo, si me considera su mujer y no quiere que este con nadie más, aunque lo diga solo porque me considera de su propiedad, _no importa_, pues ahora tengo toda la vida para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, para demostrarle que amar a alguien no es algo malo, que tener sentimientos no te hacen peor persona y que si amas a alguien jamás podrías arrepentirte de estar a su lado, de ahora en adelante me esforzaría y haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para robarme el corazón de Vegeta, para demostrarle que el amor no era una debilidad como ellos pensaba, si no por el contrario la fortaleza que les faltaba.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Summary: **__UA. Como castigo el Rey le dio a su hijo una mujer a la cual durante un mes tendría que hacerle las mismas cosas que él le hizo a su madre antes de su muerte, y aunque al príncipe le trajera tan amargos recuerdos, momentáneamente no tenía más opción que obedecer, pero su venganza se acercaba y pronto podría matar al Rey. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

**UN REGALO PARA EL PRÍNCIPE**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Nueve**

-.-

El ruido de la puerta me despertó, no recordaba en que momento me había quedado dormida, ya que después de que Vegeta aceptara que me quedara con él, de nuevo habíamos estado juntos unas cuantas veces, y por la dificultad que tenía para abrir los ojos podía imaginar que era demasiado temprano, incluso para Vegeta pues increíblemente él aún continuaba acostado a mi lado, era la primera vez que me despertaba y Vegeta seguía conmigo en la cama. Sentía el calor de su cuerpo en toda mi piel pues estaba completamente pegada a él mientras lo abrazaba.

—Es el bastardo de Raditz —dijo tranquilo mientras se separaba de mí y se levantaba, yo aún estaba algo confundida

—¿Qué? ¿Pero qué hora es? —pregunte desorientada

—Tú quédate en la cama, seguro ha venido a buscarte —dijo mientras se ponía su acostumbrado short, yo al instante abrí los ojos sorprendida y aferre las sabanas todo lo que pude contra mi cuerpo, ahora que lo pensaba ellos no sabían que había habido un cambio de planes, si venían por mí era con la intención de llevarme al prostíbulo —¿Qué demonios quieres? —pregunto Vegeta mientras abría la puerta

—Príncipe, disculpe que lo moleste tan temprano, pero el Rey me ha ordenado buscar a la terrícola y llevarla con Zangya, según sus palabras el plazo ha terminado hoy —dijo asiendo el saludo acostumbrado

—La terrícola no va a ningún lado —el que debía ser el hermano de Kakaroto lo miro sorprendido

—Señor pero, el Rey ordeno que…

—Me importa una mierda lo que haya ordenado mi padre, ella se queda —el corazón me salto de alegría, me sentía realmente aliviada de no tener que ir al maldito prostíbulo —¿Tienes alguna objeción soldado?

—Desde luego que no príncipe, yo solo sigo órdenes

—Entonces dile al bastardo de mi padre que él me entrego a la terrícola porque aún no tenía una ramera personal y quería darme un castigo obligándome a tener una por un mes, puedes decirle que no se preocupe más, me trajo a la indicada, es ella a la que quiero como mi amante permanente, así que no tiene que ir a ningún lado, se quedara aquí conmigo, con eso deberá estar feliz el Rey, después de todo las cosas salieron como él quería —dijo sonriendo divertido, Raditz lo miraba nervioso —¿Hay algo más que quieras soldado?

—No señor, desde luego que no

—Entonces puedes marcharte y llevarle esa información a mi padre

—Si príncipe —y haciendo una reverencia se marchó, luego de unos segundos Vegeta empezó a reír a carcajadas

—Es una pena que no pueda ver la cara de mi padre al escuchar lo que Raditz tiene que decirle —dijo divertido —y ya que me han despertado de tan buen humor lo mejor será irme a entrenar, al parecer Kakaroto también se ha despertado gracias a Raditz, así que hoy va a tener mucha energía

—¿Acaso Raditz fue a ver a Kakaroto? —Pregunté sin entender. Vegeta se cruzó de brazos mientras sonreía

—Kakaroto no ha terminado de ajustar cuentas con su hermano, y si siente su presencia cerca obviamente se va a poner en alerta y de muy mal humor, pocos pueden disgustarlo tanto como Raditz

—Milk me conto que no se llevan bien, pero nunca me dijo porque —esta vez me miro sorprendido

—Vaya existen cosas de las que la cotorra de Milk no quiere hablar —yo lo mire sin entender

—¿Por qué no querría hablar de ello?

—Porque el imbécil de Raditz una vez se quiso propasar con la mujer de Kakaroto, y como era de esperarse entre Saiyajin, cuando Kakaroto los encontró intento matarlo, desgraciadamente tuve que intervenir porque estábamos por marcharnos a una misión y necesitaba a Kakaroto en plenas condiciones, además en ese tiempo Raditz lo superaba en poder y podría haber sido Kakaroto el que muriera —yo no lo podía creer

—Pero… ¿No se supone que ustedes no pueden tocar a la mujer de otro?

—En teoría sí, pero obviamente cualquiera puede simplemente importarle un carajo, más aun si su poder supera al del otro Saiyajin y en caso de un duelo tenga la ventaja

—¿Pero Raditz nunca más intento nada?

—Claro que no, no es estúpido, cuando volvimos de la misión se dio cuenta que Kakaroto se había vuelto mucho más fuerte y no le sería difícil patearle el trasero, ya en algunos ejercicios de entrenamiento entre elites han tenido que detener a Kakaroto, pues le ha dado tantas palizas y ha estado tantas veces a punto de matarlo que les prohibieron luchar, Raditz ha estado en la cámara de recuperación el noventa por ciento de las veces gracias a Kakaroto

—Dios, pobre Milk, no sabía nada

—Bueno, basta de charlas, buscare a Kakaroto y me iré a entrenar, hoy especialmente no salgas de esta habitación, hasta que mi padre no asimile la noticia lo mejor será que te quedes aquí —yo asentí

Casi al instante de que se fuera Vegeta apareció Milk gritando emocionada, no podía creer que no me hubiera marchado y que me hubiera animado a decirle a Vegeta lo que sentía, estaba más que complacida porque él me hubiera permitido quedarme a su lado, después de que le contara todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, fue su turno para explicarme porque nunca me había contado lo de Raditz.

—Fue horrible Bulma, sentir que ese bastardo me tocaba y me besaba por la fuerza fue realmente tráumate, el muy maldito fue un bruto, lo único que me salvo es que el muy imbécil ni siquiera se había cerciorado que Goku se había marchado, cuando pensó que se había ido me intercepto directamente en los pasillos y sin importarle que todos nos vieran prácticamente me arranco la ropa. No sé cómo Goku se dio cuenta, pero cuando lo encontró tocándome y besándome de la forma más asquerosa que te puedas imaginar, se armó una completa batalla, gracias a Dios apareció Vegeta porque de lo contrario Raditz lo hubiera matado, en ese momento Goku era más débil que él y Raditz le estaba dando una golpiza

—Dios mío, no puedo creer que este planeta este lleno de tanta basura —ella suspiro

—Lo único que lo mantuvo alejado todo el tiempo que durara la misión fueron las amenazas de Vegeta, si no era obvio que hubiera aprovechado de nuevo la primera oportunidad que se le presentara, gracias a Dios mi Goku aumento su poder y ahora Raditz le tiene miedo, en un par de ocasiones tuvo la oportunidad de vengarse y lo ha golpeado hasta el cansancio, sé que no debería alegrarme, pero espero que lo haya golpeado hecho de la manera más cruel y que de algún modo pagara todas las cosas que me hizo

—¿Llego a hacerte algo? —pregunte preocupada

—Por suerte no pudo, pero la forma asquerosa en que me toco aun me causa nauseas, se atrevió a besarme de la manera más obscena y sin importarle mis gritos y mis suplicas igualmente quiso abusar de mi —dijo llena de odio, jamás imagen escuchar a Milk hablando de esa forma, pero la comprendía totalmente, cuando había estado a punto de ser entregada a Freezer, le había deseado todo el mal que pueda existir a él y al Rey

—Es un maldito bastardo, ¿Por qué demonios tenía que meterse con la mujer de su hermano?

—Porque le tiene envidia —yo la mire sin comprender

—Pero si Vegeta me dijo que en esos momentos Raditz era más fuerte que Kakaroto

—Y aun así era el escudero de Vegeta, su persona de confianza, a él lo que menos le importaba era la fuerza, lo que le importaba era el alto rango que tenía Goku a pesar de ser un guerrero de clase baja. Desde un comienzo era Raditz el destinado para ese puesto, pero desde que Vegeta conoció a Goku le agrado tanto que lo escogió a él para el puesto, sin importar que fuera más débil que su hermano y no pudiera defenderlo tan bien como Raditz, a Vegeta no le intereso y lo hizo un guerrero de elite. Pero Goku les demostró a todos que sin importar la clase él podía ser mejor que cualquier elite, pues en poco tiempo fue superándose y mejorando cada día más, ahora mismo es más fuerte que muchos guerreros de clase alta y gran parte de ellos le tienen miedo, es por eso que cuando esta frente a otros soldados Goku se muestra un poco más cruel y estricto

—Así que te ataco por celos, maldito envidioso

—Por eso desde un principio te advertí que no debías deambular por los pasillos de los Saiyajin de elite, aunque estés con Vegeta algún imbécil no te puede reconocer y abusar de ti simplemente porque se cruzaste en su camino. Aunque creo que después de lo sucedido el día que vino Freezer, todos están al tanto de quien eres y nadie se atrevería a ponerte un solo dedo encima

Y en efecto la noticia de que Vegeta por fin tenía una amante exclusiva se rego por todo el planeta, según me había informado Milk unos días después, hasta en las cocinas se hablaba del tema, al parecer el Rey había intentado imponerle un castigo al príncipe y al final el castigo se había convertido en un premio, pues la mujer que le habían impuesto para mortificarlo había terminado siendo su amante.

Unas semanas más tarde, Vegeta había vuelto de una misión con Kakaroto la cual según sus propias palabras les había costado mucho trabajo, pero a pesar de escucharlo hablar de lo difícil que había sido conquistar el planeta al que habían ido, la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro, se notaba mucho más confiado que nunca y doblemente orgulloso, además tenía la leve sensación de que se había vuelto más fuerte, no sabía cómo estaba tan segura pero podía jurar que ambos habían superado de nuevo sus poderes. Y lo pude confirmar, cuando al día siguiente de su llegada Vegeta por fin había tenido tiempo para estar conmigo, al estar entre sus brazos podría asegurar que su cuerpo había cambiado un poco, su masa muscular había aumentado, estaba mucho más marcado y su cola había desaparecido, definitivamente estaba más fuerte.

—Me atrevo a decir que esa sonrisa permanente que tienes desde que llegaste es porque de alguna forma has vuelto a superar tus poderes —desde que él había acepado que me quedara a su lado las cosas habían cambiado un poco, era más conversador conmigo y tal vez era porque yo tenía más confianza pero me animaba a decirle cualquier cosa sin temor, incluso le discutía y lo contradecía cuando veía necesario y a él no parecía molestarle

—¿Tu qué crees Bulma? —eso era algo que también había cambiado, ahora me llamaba más seguido por mi nombre

—Creo que tú y Kakaroto hicieron algo importante y no me lo has querido decir

—No tengo porque informarte de cada cosa que haga mujer, ni mucho menos si se trata de las misiones —Yo me subí a su cuerpo y poniendo mis brazos a cada lado de su cabeza lo mire frunciendo el ceño

—Vamos, no seas misterioso Vegeta, dime que hicieron —él simplemente sonrió —puedo darme cuenta de que estas más fuerte —dije ahora acariciando su pecho con suavidad y delineando sus músculos con mis dedos —aunque no me digas ni una palabra tu cuerpo me enseña otra cosa —Vegeta me miro divertido por un rato, sus manos empezaron a vagar suavemente por mi cintura

—No solo nos volvimos más fuertes, hemos logrado algo que ningún otro Saiyajin ha logrado en más de mil años —yo lo mire sorprendido

—¿Acaso te refieres a la leyenda del súper Saiyajin? —Vegeta asintió satisfecho, esa leyenda era tan famosa que hasta yo la había escuchado. Un guerrero Saiyajin legendario que solo aparecía cada mil años, el más fuerte del universo… pero ¿Ambos lo habían logrado?

—Aunque nunca le perdonare a Kakaroto que se haya atrevido a conseguirlo primero que yo y mucho menos que haya aprendido a hacer esa maldita técnica de la tele transportación, y no me haya dicho nada hasta el último momento —esta vez fue mi turno de sonreír, Vegeta era un maldito orgulloso

—Imagino que entonces estás tan contento porque por fin se presentó la oportunidad que deseabas, por fin superaste a Freezer —él frunció el ceño

—Eso aún no lo he comprobado, el maldito bastardo se ha ido a una misión y no he podido encontrarlo, no le dijo a nadie sobre su paradero, los únicos que se fueron con el fueron Zarbon y Dodoria, así que tendré que esperar a que vuelva, pero no tardara en hacerlo, mientras tanto el primero en mi lista es mi padre, después buscare a la lagartija y la eliminare —dijo ahora frunciendo el ceño

Mi corazón latió acelerado, si todo era cierto y Vegeta podía destruir a Freezer significaba que seriamos libres, pues estaba segura de que el planeta sería muy diferente si él se convirtiera en el Rey, tenía la esperanza de que todo cambiara y yo podría estar con él como su verdadera mujer, no solo como una simple amante. Ojala las cosas salieran bien y Vegeta y Kakaroto derrotaran a Freezer como esperaban. Nunca había deseado tanto la muerte de alguien y no me podía sentir culpable por ello, el Rey se lo tenía merecido.

De repente Vegeta me bajo de golpe de su regazo y se puso de pie aun estando desnudo.

—Se acerca mi padre —dijo frunciendo el ceño

—¿Por qué siempre nos tienen que interrumpir en un momento así? —comente frustrada, Vegeta me miro y levantando una ceja sonrió, después de nuevo encaro la puerta

—No sé qué demonios quiere pero a esta hora no puede ser nada bueno —unos segundos después la puerta se abrió y apareció el Rey con el ceño fruncido, miro a Vegeta y cuando se dio cuenta de su desnudez cambio la dirección de su mirada hasta la cama en donde me encontraba, yo sentía que aún bajo las sabanas podía ver mi cuerpo desnudo, así que las apreté más a mi cuerpo intentado tapar mi evidente desnudez, el Rey me miro por unos minutos y luego de fruncir más el ceño volvió su atención hacia su hijo

—Prepárate, nos marchamos ahora mismo

—¿A dónde? ¿Y porque tan repentinamente?

—El Gran Freezer requiere de nuestra presencia, hay algo importante de lo que quiere hablarnos así que avísale a Kakaroto que partiremos lo antes posible, viajaremos en la nave principal pues iremos todos los grupos de elite

—Bien, estaremos listos —dijo simplemente, su padre me miro una última vez y se marchó —Levántate Bulma, iremos a buscar a Kakaroto

—¿Sera otra trampa? —pregunte haciendo lo que me pedía

—Por supuesto que lo es, hace tan solo un día que estuve en el planeta Freezer y la maldita lagartija había salido a una misión secreta, es imposible que ya haya vuelto. Mi padre está tramando algo, y obviamente Freezer está involucrado en todo esto, además quiere que vayamos en el vejestorio que tiene por nave principal, después de la última experiencia que tuve con esa nave es obvio que está tramando algo —yo asentí —además la forma en que te ha mirado no me ha gustado nada, el maldito desgraciado te ha mirado con deseo y si se atreve a ponerte un solo dedo encima lo eliminare, más le vale que se mantenga alejado de ti porque se puede arrepentir

Vegeta se puso su armadura mientras yo me vestía rápidamente, después de unos minutos ambos estuvimos listos y fuimos a buscar a Kakaroto, el Saiyajin ya nos estaba esperando con la puerta abierta, al parecer había sentido la presencia del Rey y se imaginó que algo sucedía. Vegeta le resumió su conversación con el Rey y le ordeno que se preparara para partir, pero antes me obligo a sentarme junto a Milk y nos miró serio.

—Escúchenme bien —nos habló Vegeta —si algo nos llega a suceder a Kakaroto y a mi ustedes deben escapar a como dé lugar, nunca deben dejar de viajar, no importa que suceda siempre estén en movimiento, porque si deciden instalarse en algún lugar y quedarse a vivir tranquilas, mi padre las encontrara y las matara de la forma más cruel que se imaginan

—Por Dios Vegeta no digas eso —hablo Milk a punto de llorar

—Vegeta tiene razón Milk, Desgraciadamente es la realidad, si llegamos a morir ustedes tienen que ir lo más lejos que puedan, ningún lugar será seguro mientras que el Rey viva

—Imagino que recuerdas todo lo que te he contado los últimos días sobre las naves que Kakaroto y yo guardamos para casos de emergencia —me pregunto ignorando las quejas de Milk

—Sí, se dónde están

—Bien, ya debes saber cómo se usan, además tiene implementadas tecnología terrícola, están guardadas en capsulas así que en llegado caso deben usarlas sin dudar, ante la más mínima duda de que algo malo suceda deben huir, también debes recordar los lugares que te he mostrado que son seguros para activarlas y despegar —yo asentí, este no era momento de ponerme a discutir con Vegeta, solo en caso de que a ellos les pasara algo escaparíamos, mientras estuvieran con vida, ni loca los pensaba abandonar, pero él no tenía por qué saber eso, Vegeta me miro como si leyera mi pensamiento pero no dijo nada más, aparentemente tampoco quería discutir, no era el momento

—¿Qué crees que estén tramando Vegeta?

—Por la cantidad y calidad de soldados imagino que mi padre intentara atacarnos por la espalda, si van todos los grupos de elite estarán Nappa, Raditz y sus hombres —dijo sonriendo —pero todos se llevaran una grata sorpresa, creo que esta vez no habrá nadie que te impida ajustar cuentas con tu hermano —Kakaroto frunció el ceño ante la mención de Raditz

—¿De verdad crees que es una buena idea dejarlas aquí solas aun sabiendo que es una trampa? —Pregunto Kakaroto preocupado

—Por supuesto, aquí tienen una posibilidad de escapar, tanto tu como yo sabemos que ninguno en esa nave es rival para nosotros, por más fuertes que sean no son nada contra nosotros dos, y en llegado caso de que algo suceda pueden intentar escapar pues mi padre no estará en el planeta, además ninguno de los Saiyajin que quedan en el planeta se atreverían a tocarles un cabello pues no van a arriesgar sus vidas si no tienen posibilidades de vencernos después. Por el momento están más seguras aquí —Kakaroto asintió —bien, es hora de marcharnos

Milk no dudo en saltar sobre Kakaroto y abrazarlo mientras unas cuantas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, yo por mi parte no tuve el valor de hacer algo parecido pero me arriesgue a tomar la mano de Vegeta y apretarla con fuerza mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—Cuídate Vegeta ¿Si? —le pedí nerviosa —prométeme que vas a volver con vida —él solo sonrió

—No voy a morir, un Saiyajin tan orgulloso como yo no permitiría que un bastardo como el Rey lo derrote —dijo levantando una ceja con suficiencia. Pero de repente me tomo del mentón y me acerco a su cara —así que ni se te ocurra aprovechar la oportunidad y escapar de mí ¿Entendido? Porque yo también te encontrare a donde quiera que vayas, no hay escapatoria —me dijo frunciendo el ceño, yo simplemente sonreí

—Creo que después de todo este tiempo ya deberías saber que eso es imposible, yo jamás pienso dejarte Vegeta, así que deja de decir idioteces y mejor vete de una vez —lo apure, pero reuniendo todo el valor que me quedaba me acerque rápidamente y le di un beso fugaz, en vez de molestarse Vegeta solo sonrió cuando me separe

—Bien, me adelantare Kakaroto —dijo al ver que el más joven correspondía con fuerza el abrazo de mi amiga, yo lo seguí hasta los pasillos y una vez fuera de la habitación sentí como mi cuerpo chocaba de golpe contra la pared y Vegeta me aprisionaba con su cuerpo mientras me besaba con pasión —¿Eso es lo que has estado deseando los últimos minutos no? —yo sonreí

—¿Acaso estas dispuesto a cumplir todos mis deseos? —Vegeta se separó un poco y acaricio mi rostro con suavidad

—Tal vez, si todo sale bien, entonces tal vez Bulma —mi corazón se acelero

—¿Me estás diciendo que…?

—Ya estoy listo Vegeta —nos interrumpió Kakaroto y por primera vez en mi vida quise asesinar a alguien

—Entonces vamos, ya saben lo que les advertí —fueron sus últimas palabras, después se perdieron por los pasillos

—Maldito Vegeta, solo estás jugando conmigo —susurre mientras pensaba en sus palabras, tal vez y las cosas realmente cambiaran en un futuro


	10. Chapter 10

_**Summary: **__UA. Como castigo el Rey le dio a su hijo una mujer a la cual durante un mes tendría que hacerle las mismas cosas que él le hizo a su madre antes de su muerte, y aunque al príncipe le trajera tan amargos recuerdos, momentáneamente no tenía más opción que obedecer, pero su venganza se acercaba y pronto podría matar al Rey. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

**UN REGALO PARA EL PRÍNCIPE**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Diez**

-.-

Después de que se marcharan Milk y yo decidimos que lo mejor que podíamos hacer era mantenernos en las habitaciones la mayor parte del tiempo, pero también debíamos intentar indagar un poco lo que sucedía, pues si algo les llegaba a pasar teníamos que estar listas para huir, y la mejor forma de estar informadas era mediante Zangya. Los dos siguientes días no supimos nada de Kakaroto o Vegeta, así que en las mañanas después de que Milk volvía de las cocinas sin ninguna información, intentábamos acercarnos hasta los prostíbulos y preguntarle a Zangya si sabía algo, pues los soldados siempre hablaban de más cuando estaban haciéndose los hombres frente a una mujer y cuando estaban satisfechos de sexo, además de que Zangya tenía muy buenos contactos, y conseguía siempre información sobre cualquier cosa. Desgraciadamente no había habido ninguna novedad sobre la misión, no sabíamos nada del Rey y los demás elites después de que se hubieran marchado, así que no podíamos hacer nada más que esperar.

El sexto día de su partida no fue necesario ir a buscar información a los prostíbulos, pues por todo el planeta se corría la voz de que el Gran Freezer había sido derrotado, todos estaban conmocionados, él y sus hombres estaban muertos, se había llevado a cabo un combate en el que se enfrentaron con los Saiyajin y perdieron, pero no había ninguna información de quien había sido el culpable de su muerte, ni tampoco el nombre de los sobrevivientes, no teníamos nada. Increíblemente el planeta entero festejo su muerte, todos estaban felices de librarse de Freezer, y la gran mayoría pensaba que el Rey había sido el que lo matara. Pero yo pensaba diferente, yo podía imaginar que Vegeta y Kakaroto eran los responsables de su muerte, lo que significaba que por fin habían cumplido con su deseo, por fin habían superado sus poderes, pero también significaba que el Rey probablemente también hubiera muerto, pues era el principal objetivo de Vegeta.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer Bulma? —pregunto Milk nerviosa

—No se Milk, ambos dijeron que debíamos marcharnos si les llegaba a pasar algo, pero no sabemos si siguen con vida, aunque es muy probable que ellos sean los responsables de la muerte de Freezer, eso también puede significar que el Rey ha muerto. Y si él murió, no tendríamos por qué huir

—¿Y si el Rey sigue vivo y fue el quien mato a Freezer?

—No lo creo Milk, le temía demasiado como para enfrentarse a él, además no tenía la fuerza suficiente para derrotarlo

—Goku y Vegeta estaban demasiado confiados, tengo miedo de que se descuidaran y les haya pasado algo

—No digas eso Milk, solo esperemos que todo les haya salido bien y sean ellos los sobrevivientes. Por el momento vamos a quedarnos como estamos, si llega a existir la posibilidad de que estén muertos, entonces nos marcharemos —Milk comenzó a llorar

—¿A dónde iremos? Después de lo que paso en la tierra yo imaginaba que me quedaría aquí con Goku para siempre

—No lo sé, pero no te desanimes Milk, yo tengo la esperanza de que están con vida, así que arriba ese ánimo —ella limpio un poco sus lágrimas y sonrió

—Tienes razón, será mejor que conserve la esperanza, mi Goku tiene que estar vivo

—Por ahora solo tenemos que seguir esperando, van a volver, lo se

Un día más transcurrió y aun no sabían nada sobre el paradero de todos los Saiyajin que partieron en la nave principal, el planeta estaba a la expectativa de información pues todos los Saiyajin que se habían ido eran los más fuertes, y ninguno podía imaginar la derrota de alguno de ellos, aunque después de la muerte del propio Freezer, cualquier cosa podía suceder pues se suponía que nadie podía superar sus poderes, y de alguna forma lo habían derrotado.

—¡Bulma! —Grito Milk entrando en mi habitación desesperada —¡Rápido tenemos que marcharnos!

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué tenemos que marcharnos? —pregunte preocupada mientras Milk tomaba las capsulas que teníamos preparadas y tiraba de mi brazo

—Una nave ha aterrizado, y el que ha salido de ella ha sido el mismísimo Rey —su rostro estaba pálido y asustado. Mi corazón se detuvo por un instante al imaginar lo que eso significaba, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo la seguí fuera de la habitación

—¡Demonios! ¿Eso significa que ellos no…?

—No lo sé —exclamo nerviosa mientras salíamos corriendo por los pasillos —según escuche llego muy mal herido, pero se ha reusado a entrar en la cámara de recuperación, en estos momentos están intentado convencerlo de que atienda primero sus heridas

—Va a venir por nosotras, estoy segura, por ese motivo no quiere entrar en la cámara, somos las siguientes

—Yo también pensé lo mismo, por eso vine a buscarte inmediatamente, pero… ¿A dónde iremos? Aun no lo decidimos, ¿En dónde nos refugiaremos?

—Lo importante ahora es salir del castillo, luego pensaremos en algo, cualquier lugar será bueno para empezar

Ambas corrimos todo lo que pudimos por los pasillos que en esta ocasión estaban más vacíos que nunca, y puedo imaginar que todos estaban cerca de la zona de aterrizaje esperando a que el Rey hablara y explicara qué había sucedido, por eso no había nadie en los alrededores. Mi corazón latió acelerado cuando después de un rato de correr desesperadas encontramos una salida por la puerta trasera de la cocina, estábamos tan cerca de escapar de ese planeta que las manos me temblaban y me costaba respirar por la ansiedad, lo que más triste me ponía es que si nos marchábamos no íbamos a poder saber qué había sucedido con Vegeta y Kakaroto, si el continuaba vivo y cumplía su palabra me encontraría en el lugar en el que estuviera, aunque tal vez nunca nos enteraríamos si ellos estaban con vida, si estaban muertos, o quien los había asesinado, nunca más vería a Vegeta, nunca podría estar entre sus brazos, el único consuelo que me quedaba es que le había confesado mis sentimientos y había sido sincera con él, aunque nunca me correspondiera, por lo menos Vegeta había muerto sabiendo que alguien lo amaba. Avanzamos unos cuantos metros cuando una explosión en frente de nuestras propias narices nos detuvo el paso de golpe y nos hizo perder el equilibrio cayendo bruscamente al suelo.

—¡¿A dónde demonios creen que van malditas rameras?! —El cuerpo se me paralizo al escuchar la voz del Rey —¿Pensaron que podían escapar tan fácilmente? Pues se equivocan, por nada soy el Rey de la raza más fuerte del universo, en este mismo instante me voy a cobrar un par de cuentas pendientes con ustedes y ya que ahora no habrá nadie quien las pueda defender puedo hacer con ustedes lo que me plazca, el bastardo de mi hijo y el maldito de Kakaroto deben estar en el infierno ya que el planeta Arlian debió explotar en mil pedazos —Milk empezó a sollozar

—¿Explotar? —pregunte impactada

—Como lo escuchas basura —dijo el Rey tomándome fuertemente del cabello y levantándome del suelo, una mueca de dolor cruzo por mi rostro pero apreté mis labios para no soltar ningún quejido

Por su parte el Rey se veía realmente herido, estaba cubierto de sangre y su armadura estaba casi destruida, respiraba con dificultad y tenía un brazo aparentemente inmóvil, pero aun así tenía la fuerza suficiente para matarnos, aunque nosotras estábamos completamente sanas y sin un rasguño, nunca podríamos ni siquiera tocarlo, aunque el Rey estuviera a punto de morir, podía aplastarnos tranquilamente sin ningún problema.

—Tu adorado principito se atrevió a traicionarme, ese maldito gusano de alguna forma supero los poderes de un Saiyajin normal y se enfrentó a Freezer, él y Kakaroto terminaron con él, los malditos bastardos arruinaron mis planes —dijo mientras tomaba mi mentón y me miraba directamente —yo los lleve directamente al planeta Arlian porque había hecho un plan con Freezer, en cuanto empecé a sospechar que mi propio hijo quería acabar conmigo no dude en contárselo todo, él también imaginaba las intenciones de Vegeta, así que después de que volviera de su misión al planeta Yadrat y viera lo fuerte que se había puesto puse todo en marcha, si le daba más tiempo Vegeta me mataría, así que lo lleve a la que sería su última misión, pero los muy malditos acabaron con todos mis soldados en unos cuantos minutos, y aunque Freezer intervino, después de una larga pelea lo derrotaron —yo sonreí

—Imagino que estabas muerto de miedo —me atreví a decirle mientras sonreía, de todos modos me mataría, alguien tenía que decirle algunas cosas al maldito bastardo —Vegeta sobrepaso tus poderes de una manera incalculable, imagino que temblaste como el cobarde que eres al ver lo fuerte que era

—¡Maldita prostituta insolente!—dijo mientras me daba una fuerte cachetada y me tiraba al suelo —Ahora veo porque le interesas tanto a Vegeta, eres igual que la ramera de su madre, siempre haciendo esos comentarios imbéciles y fuera de lugar, además están esos ojos —dijo agachándose y tomándome de nuevo del mentón mientras apretaba con fuerza. Milk comenzó a gritarle que se detuviera, pero ni siquiera se giró a verla —tienes esos malditos ojos que tanto me molestan, aunque no me lo digas, en ellos veo todo el rencor que sientes hacia mí, todo el odio y al mismo tiempo lastima, ¿Cómo demonios una maldita terrícola como tú que no tiene más que uno de poder, puede sentir lastima del emperador de la raza más fuerte del universo? Eres como ella, eres igual a la ilusa de su madre, por eso el idiota de mi hijo estaba tan encaprichado contigo, le recuerdas a esa desgraciada —dijo mientras escupía asqueado un poco de sangre a mi costado —Y por eso te entregue a Vegeta en primer lugar, porque tendría que hacerte lo que yo le ordenara sin chistar, porque pretendía que recordara lo que le había hecho a su madre por su culpa, por traicionarme y desobedecerme, pero después de que se atrevió a enfrentarse a Freezer por ti, entonces comprendí que el muy estúpido se había atrevido a hacerlo de nuevo, se había encariñado con alguien otra vez, aunque esta vez en un grado diferente, esta vez era mucho peor, la estúpida de su madre tiene la culpa, lo hizo débil desde el comienzo, y eso lo ha llevado a la muerte. Aunque fuera tan fuerte era un imbécil por desperdiciarse así, sentir algo por alguien no lo llevaría a nada, y he podido demostrarlo

Un nudo se me formo en la garganta al pensar en Vegeta, si era cierto que él me había querido aunque fuera de una mínima forma, entonces moriría feliz de saber que de algún modo me había correspondido, podía descansar en paz con saberlo, el príncipe de los Saiyajin había correspondido mi amor.

—Es una pena, había guardado esto para el final, había estado esperando el momento ideal —continuo el Rey —y es que además también en algo te pareces a su madre, eres una mujer muy hermosa, realmente me he aguantado mucho tiempo las ganas de arrancarte de las manos de Vegeta y follarte hasta el cansancio en su presencia, hubiera querido que él observara otra vez como me follaba a la mujer que tanto cuidaba, iba a ser realmente placentero ver su cara cuando te torturara después de haber acabado adentro tuyo o tal vez te hubiera obligado a chupármela mientras de nuevo lo obligaba a contemplarnos, pero es una pena que ya no pueda ser, va a tener que ser en privado, yo que tenía tantas ganas de que viera nuestro pequeño show

—¡Eres un maldito enfermo! —Le grite asqueada —¿Cómo puedes disfrutar haciéndole eso a tu propio hijo? ¡Me das asco! —el Rey empezó a reír

—Me voy a encargar de callar esa boquita tuya con algo que si te va a dar asco o tal vez lo disfrutes tanto que me pidas repetir

—¿Estas bromeando? Prefiero morir —él dejo de sonreír y frunció el ceño

—Y morirás, definitivamente me daré el placer de matarte con mis propias manos —dijo frio, yo me estremecí —si hay algo que me gusta más aparte del sexo es asesinar, y tener la posibilidad de matar después de una buena follada es lo más placentero del universo, incluso tal vez te asesine en pleno clímax, me pongo duro solo de imaginarlo —sus palabras me daban escalofríos, el maldito bastardo se estaba dando el gusto de contarme las posibilidades que tenía para morir, pero aunque hiciera lo que quisiera, no le daría el gusto de suplicar por mi vida, no iba a rogar

El Rey me levanto del suelo y tomándome nuevamente del pelo acerco sus labios a los míos y me beso de forma brusca, las ganas de vomitar me llegaron al instante así que sin dudarlo lo mordí con todas mis fuerzas, exclamo una maldición y golpeándome me tiro de nuevo al suelo, cuando empezó a acercarse a mi Milk se acercó desde atrás y lo golpeo con una piedra en la cabeza, pero como imaginaba no le había hecho ningún daño, por el contrario había conseguido enfurecerlo.

—¡Maldita sea! Eres una estúpida —rápidamente tomo la mano con la que Milk lo había golpeado y atrayéndola hacia él la soltó y la golpeó fuertemente en el rostro seguido de un golpe en el abdomen que también la tiro al suelo a unos cuantos metros de nosotros —aguarda ahí tu turno, cuando termine con ella tú también tendrás tu oportunidad, no me olvido que gracias a ti el gusano de mi hijo desobedeció mis órdenes y te entrego a Kakaroto, aun no me he cobrado completamente esa insolencia, así que no te apures a ti también te follare —Milk intento ponerse en pie pero no pudo, al parecer el desgraciado del Rey se había pasado y la había golpeado con mucha fuerza, pues se quedó en el suelo acariciándose el vientre y no se movió mas

—¡Eres un canalla! —Le grite levantándome —¿Cómo te atreves a golpearla de esa forma? Maldito desgraciado

—¡Cállate! Me encargare ahora mismo de cerrarte esa maldita boca, me tienes harto, tuve que haberle permitido a mis hombres que vinieran conmigo, de esa forma esto habría sido más rápido, en las condiciones en las que estoy un par de rameras me están causando muchos problemas, pero dejare de darle más rodeos al asunto, acabare con esto en este mismo instante


	11. Chapter 11

_**Summary: **__UA. Como castigo el Rey le dio a su hijo una mujer a la cual durante un mes tendría que hacerle las mismas cosas que él le hizo a su madre antes de su muerte, y aunque al príncipe le trajera tan amargos recuerdos, momentáneamente no tenía más opción que obedecer, pero su venganza se acercaba y pronto podría matar al Rey. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

**UN REGALO PARA EL PRÍNCIPE**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Once**

-.-

Se acercó y tomo mí vestido por el cuello rasgándolo lentamente, intente reusarme y luchar con él, pero de nuevo mi mejilla ardió por la cachetada que en esta ocasión era más fuerte que la anterior, y aunque no me había tirado al suelo pues el Rey me retuvo a tiempo con la única mano buena que tenía, sentí como me quemaba la piel por lo fuerte del golpe, en cualquier instante mi mejilla se hincharía y amorataría. Gruñendo molesto el Rey termino de rasgar la parte delantera de mi vestido pero en el instante en que quiso tocar mi pecho una mano le apretó la muñeca y lo separo de mí.

—¿Qué demonios pretendías hacer _padre_? —mi corazón se aceleró al instante al escuchar esa voz, levante mi mirada y vi asombrada y completamente llena de felicidad a Vegeta parado a nuestro lado, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos verdes, además había un aura dorada a su alrededor, aunque estaba golpeado se notaba en perfecto estado, pero su expresión era de odio total

—¡¿Pero… co… cómo?! —pregunto el Rey aterrado

—¿Cómo sobrevivimos? —dijo otra voz conocida, rápidamente me gire hasta ella y vi a Kakaroto ayudando a Milk a ponerse en pie, su rostro también estaba enfurecido

—Realmente te he sobreestimado basura —hablo Vegeta con la voz fría —un maldito insecto como tú siempre tiene un truco bajo la manga, pero se ha acabado tu suerte —el Rey rápidamente se soltó del agarre de Vegeta y en el intento de separarse de golpe de él, cayó al suelo

—¿Cómo pudiste llegar hasta aquí? ¡Si el planeta estaba por explotar y la única nave que estaba en perfecto estado fue la que me trajo de regreso! —Vegeta sonrió

—Yo también tengo mi carta bajo el brazo, pensaste que habías ganado ¿Verdad? ¡Ja! Se necesita más que un planeta a punto de explotar para acabar con nosotros sabandija, para tu información Kakaroto aprendió una técnica muy útil en nuestra última misión

—¿Una… Técnica? ¿Qué tipo de técnica te puede salvar de la explosión de un planeta?

—La teletransportación —hablo Kakaroto frunciendo el ceño —fue realmente muy fácil llegar hasta aquí, me tomo menos de un minuto sentir tu asquerosa presencia y teletransportarnos hasta este planeta

—Y por lo que veo te has atrevido a tocar lo que es mío ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Repetir el mismo episodio que con mi madre? Eres un maldito bastardo, en ese momento era un debilucho, no podía sobrepasarte y no tuve otra opción que observar y aguantar las inmensas ganas de matarte con mis propias manos, desde ese momento desee que llegara el día en que pudiera quitarte la vida yo mismo, desde ahí planee tu muerte, a partir de ese instante silenciosamente te declare la guerra, y hoy ha llegado ese momento que tanto espere, en esta ocasión con el poder que poseo no te permitiré que se repita lo que hiciste, no vas a vivir para contar lo que te hare _querido_ padre

En ese momento empezaron a llegar Saiyajin de todos lados, todos corrían hasta el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos, al parecer habían detectado la presencia de Vegeta y Kakaroto con los rastreadores y habían venido a ayudar al Rey.

—¡Pero… pero si son el señor Vegeta y el señor Kakaroto! —exclamo uno de ellos

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

—¿Son ellos acaso los dueños de ese poder tan impresionante? —los presentes empezaron a hacerse preguntas sorprendidos

—¡¿Pero qué demonios están haciendo imbéciles?! ¡Atáquenlos! ¿No se dan cuenta de están intentando matar a su Rey? —todos miraron a Vegeta y vieron sus obvias intenciones con el Rey pero ningún se atrevió a decir nada y mucho menos a moverse. Vegeta sonrió

—¿Y bien? ¿Quién es el primero en intentar defender al gusano de mi padre? ¿Quién está dispuesto a morir por defender a su Rey? —pregunto a los presentes. Una carcajada salió de sus labios al ver que nadie hacia nada —estupendo, porque a partir de este día, yo el Gran Vegeta seré el nuevo soberano de este planeta, yo soy su nuevo Rey, así que es a mí a quien me deben lealtad y respeto, no a esta maldita rata —se acercó hasta su padre que temblaba de miedo en el suelo y lo rodeo del cuello con una mano mientras lo levantaba sosteniéndolo en el aire —Si alguien está dispuesto a pelear por salvar a esta sabandija, que lo haga ahora en este preciso momento —se giró y miro a los presentes —¿Nadie? —De nuevo hubo silencio —muy bien, entonces a partir de ahora ¿Qué soy yo para este planeta? ¡Respondan! ¿Qué seré para ustedes?

—¡El Rey! —exclamaron todos al unísono, pude ver que algunos estaban atemorizados, otros por su parte se veían satisfechos, imagino que eran los que tanto detestaban al ahora antiguo Rey. Vegeta sonrió satisfecho y se giró hacia su padre

—¿Escuchaste eso? Lo que significa que ahora como tu Rey podre castigarte como se me antoje y estoy pensando en todas las cosas interesantes que te puedo hacer —el antiguo Rey miraba a su hijo horrorizado

—¡Ve… Vegeta por favor… yo soy tu padre! …por favor… perdóname, te lo suplico —rogaba desesperado

—¿Mi padre? ¡Ja! Eres una maldita basura, aun siendo mi padre fuiste capaz de vendernos a Freezer, fuiste capaz de planear mi asesinato a manos de esa lagartija —los Saiyajin presentes exclamaron sorprendidos, ahora entendía porque el padre de Vegeta no quería venir a buscarnos acompañado, nadie sabía esa parte, no quería que se enteraran que él había planeado entregar al príncipe a Freezer —no esperes que solo porque compartimos la misma sangre yo vaya a tener compasión de ti

—¡Te lo suplico hijo! Perdóname, te jurare lealtad y seré tu más devoto sirviente ¡Por favor!

—Eso es lo que quería escuchar —dijo Vegeta más frio que nunca —quería escuchar como rogabas por piedad, como clamabas por compasión, quería escucharte pedir por tu miserable vida una y otra vez. Y solo para darte la misma piedad que le diste a mi madre cuando ella también te rogo clemencia, cuando la violaste y la torturaste de una forma tan horrorosa y asquerosa. Además no solo te pareció suficiente poner tus repugnantes manos en mi madre, sino que también lo hiciste con la mujer que tan claramente advertí que era mía, porque esa mujer a la que pretendías fornicar a tu antojo solamente yo puedo tocarla, solamente yo puedo acercarme a ella, solo yo puedo hacerla mía. Así que como he estado deseando durante tantos años, hoy por fin me vas a pagar todas las cosas que me has hecho, y si es que puedo controlarme un poco dejare que Kakaroto también juego un poco contigo, porque imagino que él está deseando cobrarse el que también te atrevieras a golpear a su mujer y además vengarse por la muerte de Bardock —de nuevo se escucharon exclamaciones de sorpresa y el padre de Vegeta lo miro sorprendido —¿Acaso pensaste que nadie lo sabía? Te imaginaba más inteligente, es obvio que Kakaroto no iba a ser tan estúpido como su hermano y creerse esa mentira sobre la muerte de su padre, todos sabemos que tu causaste su muerte, tú lo entregaste a Freezer valiéndote de quien sabe que escusa, pero hoy vas a pagar por todo

—¡Por favor Vegeta perdóname, perdóname Kakaroto, se los pido! Tengan piedad —Seguía exclamando aterrado, mientras que Vegeta apretaba cada vez con más fuerza su cuello y sonreía divertido al escucharlo suplicar, un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo al verlo actuar así, por muy malo que fuera su padre, nunca me imaginé ver a Vegeta de esa forma tan sanguinaria y tan cruel

—¡Basta Vegeta, mátalo de una vez! —Exclamo Kakaroto acercándose a él aun con Milk en sus brazos —Ese bastardo no merece que te conviertas en lo mismo que él, dale el golpe final, creo que ya fue suficiente

—¡Cállate Kakaroto! ¿Acaso tú no quieres que sufra por todo lo que nos ha hecho? ¿Por qué ahora quieres ser tan piadoso?—dijo molesto, los demás presentes se alejaron un paso, atemorizados de que comenzara una pelea entre ellos

—La mejor manera de que pague es dejando de existir de una buena vez, claro que deseo que muera y que sufra en el infirmo por todas las atrocidades que ha hecho, pero ya es suficiente, no te conviertas en su sucesor haciendo exactamente lo mismo que él hubiera hecho, si lo que quieres es vengar la memoria de la Reina entonces piensa en que a ella no le gustaría que te portaras igual que el maldito que la asesino —Vegeta frunció más el ceño

—Vegeta, Kakaroto tiene razón, por favor ya acaba con esto de una vez —me atreví a pedirle, no me importaba que estuvieran todos presentes, y cuestionaran mi actitud solo por ser mujer, yo no permitiría que Vegeta se convirtiera en su padre, yo sabía que en el fondo había una persona completamente diferente al Rey. Y si él me había dicho que en frente suyo dijera lo que pensaba, entonces no iba a dejarme amedrentar por los demás —por favor, tal vez no te importe lo que yo te pida, pero al menos piensa un poco en los ideales que tenías con este planeta, en los cambios que querías hacer, todo eso solamente se puede cumplir si tú también lo haces, además Kakaroto tiene razón al hablar de tu madre, si yo fuera ella no estaría nada feliz de que actuaras igual que tu padre —Vegeta me miro fijo por unos instantes, es como si intentara comprender mis palabras, al final suavizo un poco su expresión y después sonrió levemente mientras regresaba su atención a su padre

—Bien, hare lo que me pides Bulma —yo suspire aliviada —pero solamente porque Kakaroto tiene razón al decir lo de mi madre, además el mejor castigo para mi padre será saber antes de morir que una mujer terrícola será quien de ahora en adelante gobierne este planeta y esta raza —yo abrí los ojos sorprendida y escuche la exclamación de sorpresa de todos los presentes, el anterior Rey exclamo todo lo que las manos de Vegeta se lo permitieron

—¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando Vegeta? ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante tontería? —Vegeta sonrió y apretó un poco más su agarre

—Ahora yo soy el Rey y puedo hacer lo que quiera con esta raza, de ahora en adelante yo cambiare absolutamente todos tus mandatos y todas tus estúpidas leyes, a partir de tu muerte, de la muerte de tus soldados de elite y de la muerte de Freezer muchas cosas van a cambiar para los Saiyajin, todo lo que tu más detestas será lo que yo más voy a resaltar, y lo que tu más deseabas lo que voy a destruir. Así que vete al infierno y reúnete con tu amado Freezer, y observa desde ahí lo que hago con todos tus ideales —sin decir una sola palabra más, Vegeta mando a volar a su padre por los aires y le lanzo una bola de energía que lo convirtió en polvo en cuestión de segundos, después de unos minutos el aire se dispersó y todo quedo en silencio

Los presentes aguardaban algo atemorizados a que Vegeta como el nuevo Rey dijera algo o diera alguna orden, él por su parte se quedó observando al cielo en silencio mientras que Kakaroto dejaba a Milk en el suelo quien al parecer ahora se podía sostener en pie y se acercaba a Vegeta.

—Mi Rey, todos aguardan por usted, creo que llego el momento de dar la primera orden como soberano —Dijo Kakaroto divertido, al parecer había recuperado su habitual estado de humor, Vegeta se giró y lo miro levantando una ceja

—Levántate imbécil, sabes lo mucho que detesto los estúpidos formalismos Kakaroto, después de todo tu menos que nadie tiene que hacer una reverencia ante mí, eres un maldito insecto, te atreviste a sobrepasar mis poderes y eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar, en el futuro seguiré entrenando y como sea te voy a derrotar, nunca te perdonare el que le dieras el golpe final a Freezer

—Muy bien Vegeta —dijo levantándose y sonriendo mientras cruzaba sus brazos tras su cabeza —yo también seguiré entrenando —Vegeta se giró a los demás

—Y como primera orden —empezó a hablar más fuerte para el resto, se acercó hasta mí y tomándome del codo me paro a su lado —quiero presentarles a la nueva Reina de este planeta, ella será su nueva soberana, de ahora en adelante obedecerán todo lo que ella les ordene, si alguno de ustedes se atreve a tocarle un solo cabello o la desobedece en lo más mínimo los eliminare como al gusano de mi padre, pero en esa ocasión no seré tan piadoso, así que no se atrevan a poner a prueba mi paciencia. En este preciso instante se arrodillaran ante ella y le declararan su lealtad —ordeno

Al instante todos se arrodillaron, yo me sonroje y me puse muy nerviosa, no podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo ¿Qué le pasaba a Vegeta por la cabeza para hacer algo así? El corazón me latía acelerado por la emoción ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Yo no sabía ser Reina y mucho menos de una raza tan sanguinaria, pero si esa era la única forma de estar junto a Vegeta entonces haría lo mejor posible y no lo defraudaría, ¿De alguna forma Vegeta estaba intentando decirme que me correspondía y me quería a su lado? Las palabras que me dijo antes de marcharse me daban vueltas en la cabeza.

—Como segunda orden —continuó —Quiero convocar a todos los Saiyajin sin importar de que clase sean, todos van a entrenar duro y van a participar en un torneo, ya que Kakaroto y yo nos encargamos de eliminar a todos los ineptos de los Saiyajin de elite que tenía mi padre, pretendo hacer nuevos equipos para misiones, pero en esta ocasión no me basare en las clases de nacimiento, si no en la fuerza, si un Saiyajin de clase baja es mejor y derrota a otro de clase alta, entonces ese será el que forme parte de las elites, los primeros treinta puestos serán los que formen los nuevos grupos de misiones. Tienen un mes para entrenar, si esta raza es la más fuerte del universo, entonces seguiremos entrenando para que lo siga siendo. Eso es todo, pueden retirarse dentro de unos días se informara sobre el funcionamiento del torneo —ordeno, al instante todos se empezaron a dispersar

—Llevare a Milk a mi cámara de recuperación —dijo Kakaroto de nuevo levantando a mi amiga quien me miraba sonriendo feliz y obviamente aliviada —aunque parece estar bien, prefiero estar seguro, así que nos veremos mañana Vegeta —sin decir nada más hizo lo que debía ser la teletransportación porque desaparecieron de repente

—Vegeta —lo llame despacio, él simplemente me miro y levanto una ceja —¿Cómo es que me has declarado como Reina? Yo no entiendo absolutamente nada sobre gobernar, yo no sé cómo, además yo… ¿Por qué? —pregunte hecha un lio. Él simplemente me tomo en brazos y empezó a volar hasta el castillo, como no respondió comprendí que por el momento tendría que esperar hasta llegar a la habitación

En cuanto llegamos a su cuarto Vegeta empezó a revisar mi rostro y mi cuerpo, aunque tenía el vestido rasgado y sucio, el pelo revuelto y enredado, no tenía ningún golpe importante, aparte de una mejilla roja y un poco hinchada estaba en perfectas condiciones. Cuando su chequeo pareció finalizar se cruzó de brazos y me miró fijamente a los ojos, yo continué en silencio pero lo mire aun sin entender que pretendía con todo esto.

—¿Lo que me dijiste en esa ocasión todavía es verdad? —me pregunto serio, esta vez yo fruncí el ceño

—¿Qué te amo? Claro que todavía te amo Vegeta, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? —el corazón de nuevo me latió acelerado

—¿Aun después de lo que quiso hacerte la sabandija de mi padre?

—¿Eso que tiene que ver? Por favor explícame

—Te hice mi Reina porque esa es la única manera de que te quedes siendo yo el nuevo Rey, pero quiero advertirte que como soberana te arriesgas a que lo que sucedió hoy se repita en un futuro

—No me importa —dije rápidamente entendiendo un poco a que se refería —¿Acaso piensas que eso es suficiente para que yo no quiera estar contigo? Yo te amo Vegeta y eso es algo que nadie puede cambiar, ni siquiera tú —dije con el corazón acelerado —Tal vez no sepa cómo ser Reina ahora, pero si tú me enseñas aprenderé, soy lo suficientemente inteligente, no debe ser muy difícil gobernar a unos cuantos monos —bromee, pero me acerque y lo tome de los hombres mientras lo miraba seria —¿Me haces Reina solamente porque yo quiero estar a tu lado? ¿O existe otra razón? Antes de irte me dijiste que si las cosas salían bien tal vez estarías dispuesto a cumplir todos mis deseos, ¿Es solo eso lo que estás haciendo? —él me rodeo la cintura y me acerco hasta su cuerpo

—Nadie que no sea yo se atreverá a tocarte nunca más, no permitiré que se repita lo de hoy, yo me encargare de que no te pongan un solo dedo encima —dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro en sus manos, yo me moleste de que diera tantos rodeos

—¿Quieres responder a mis preguntas cuando las hago? —Fruncí el ceño algo molesta —no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto

—Te hago Reina porque es lo que quiero, ya te dije que no tienes escapatoria, eres la segunda persona por la que he sentido esa necesitad tan grande de proteger, y la primera a la que sin importar como la quiero satisfacer, de alguna manera que no entiendo quiero que te quedes conmigo, pero al mismo tiempo no te quiero obligar a que lo hagas —yo me lance a abrazarlo emocionada —eres una maldita bruja Bulma, por primera vez en mi vida estoy confundido y no tengo la más mínima idea de qué demonios está pasando por mi cabeza

—Eso Vegeta es demasiado simple, lo que tu sientes solo es amor y lo sé porque es exactamente lo mismo que yo siento. Y si lo que quieres es que me quede a tu lado porque tú también me correspondes, puedes estar tranquilo porque no voy a ir a ningún lado, no hay otro lugar en el que quiera estar que no sea contigo Vegeta. Y aunque para ti sea difícil entender un sentimiento tan grande como el amor, yo haré todo lo posible para que lo hagas, solo dame tiempo —él me tomo del trasero y me levanto del suelo

—Bien, puedes empezar ahora mismo —me dijo lleno de deseo y sin esperar un segundo más le cruce los brazos al cuello y lo bese, esta vez iba a ser diferente, esta era la primera vez que Vegeta y yo haríamos el amor estando al tanto de lo que sentíamos, y me sentía inmensamente feliz de saber que un Saiyajin tan orgulloso como él me correspondía. Lo había conquistado, de algún modo lo había logrado

-.-

Los meses transcurrieron rápidamente, y más de un año había pasado desde que Vegeta fuera el nuevo Rey del planeta de los Saiyajin, muchas cosas habían cambiado desde ese momento, había sido realmente muy difícil acostumbrarme a ser Reina y aprender a ser un poco fría y cortante con los demás, aunque era demasiado piadosa comparada con el resto, a veces tenía que tomar decisiones realmente difíciles para mí, lo importante es que siempre había contado con la ayuda de Vegeta y Kakaroto, además de que Milk había estado apoyándome todo el tiempo, esa era la única forma en la que podía aguantarlo todo, porque los tenía a ellos.

La noticia de que una terrícola fuera la Reina conmociono a todos, especialmente a las mujeres Saiyajin, que aunque al comienzo se reusaron al final lo aceptaron cuando vieron los cambios que había hecho Vegeta en cuanto a las reglas que regían a las mujeres, pues ahora ellas podía formar parte de las Elites o de lo que desearan sin ser juzgadas como incompetentes, se les respetaría por lo que eran sin importar su poder de pelea y podía enfrentarse de igual a igual con los hombres en los combates.

Vegeta continuo con su idea de ser el gobernador del universo, pero su método cambio totalmente, pues dejo de lado las misiones de purga y exterminio por las de negociaciones que favorecían totalmente a ambos planetas, la mayoría de Saiyajin estaban de acuerdo con su forma de pensar y al ver los primeros resultados el resto quedaron completamente convencidos. Al final todos apoyaron su forma de pensar.

Del torneo de las artes marciales salieron resultados que a Vegeta lo dejaron muy satisfecho, los treinta mejores fueron seleccionados y fue una sorpresa ver que muchos de los de clase baja habían quedado en la lista de los elite. De nuevo Vegeta confirmaba lo muy equivocado que había estado su padre y los excelentes soldados que estaba desperdiciando por dejarse llevar por las clases de nacimiento, esta vez sus elites iban a ser los más fuertes hasta el momento y los más leales. No los cobardes y bastardos que habían estado acostumbrados.

Después de meses de cambios y negociaciones hoy era un día muy especial. Hoy había nacido el hijo de Kakaroto y Milk, un hermoso bebe que sorprendentemente poseía un poder bastante elevado para su corto tiempo de vida había nacido. Kakaroto estaba realmente orgulloso de su hijo y Milk no podía estar más que feliz, pues luego de los cambios en las leyes ella había podido ser oficialmente la mujer de Kakaroto y su hijo no iba a ser considerado un bastardo ante nadie, ahora ella podía disfrutar tranquilamente de la familia que tantos deseos había tenido de formar.

Por mi parte, el planeta se había acostumbrado a mi presencia y la mayoría intentaban ayudarme en lo que fuera posible, las cosas cada día iban mejorando, y con el pasar de los tiempos la raza Saiyajin ya no sería más una raza sanguinaria y déspota, sino una raza guerrera y luchadora, con el tiempo serian recordados por su fuerza y su valor, no por su crueldad y su maldad.

Con Vegeta estaba avanzando poco a poco, aunque era de esperarse que él no fuera a convertirse en un hombre amoroso y expresivo de la noche a la mañana, cada vez era mucho más cariñoso y atento conmigo, además siempre me tomaba en cuenta para tomar decisiones importantes y preguntaba mi opinión cuando a tecnología concernía. A estas alturas no tenía dudas de que me correspondía, a su manera sabía que él me quería y para mí era suficiente con saber que a pesar de todo él también me amaba, después de pasar por tantas cosas el príncipe de los Saiyajin sentía lo mismo por mí, me había costado mucho pero de algún modo lo había conquistado, a pesar de todo lo malo que el Rey había hecho, algo tenía que agradecerle al desgraciado, y era que me regalara a su hijo, gracias a que yo era un castigo para Vegeta había podido conocerlo y enamorarme de él, había tenido la oportunidad de estar a su lado y no la había desaprovechado por nada del mundo, en cierto modo mi felicidad se la debía al bastardo de su padre.

Y solo de pensar en que estaría viéndonos salir adelante desde el infierno, con eso era suficiente para sentirme feliz. Estaba segura de que él estaría retorciéndose en el más allá al ver lo que su hijo había logrado con esta raza. Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro al imaginar su expresión en estos momentos, definitivamente me encantaría verlo solo por unos segundos para darle las gracias por todo lo que hizo por mí. Irónicamente el muy maldito nos había hecho felices, aunque sus intenciones habían sido diferentes, él regalo para su hijo a la larga lo había hecho feliz.

**FIN **

-.-

Y esto es todo, espero que les haya gustado y hayan podido leer hasta el final. Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron la historia por completo, gracias a quienes siempre me apoyan y a las que se toman la molestia de enviarme sus Review y sus mensajes privados.

Como siempre pido disculpas por el final tan corto y apresurado, pero es que definitivamente terminar una historia es lo que más me cuesta a parte de empezarla, y a veces me molesta ver que fuerzo la historia en el final, ojala que sea de su agrado y les haya gustado de verdad.

Un beso y un abrazo a todas, espero que podamos leernos en alguna otra historia que haga… ¡Un saludo!


End file.
